Honorable Samurai, Sucio Pirata
by GriisleChan
Summary: Un pirata y un samurai podrían formar un gran equipo, uno invencible. O eso era lo que pensaba el capitán Arthur Kirkland cuando conoció a Honda Kiku, un samurai bastante peculiar. Varias Parejas. AU *FINAL Y EPILOGO*
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D he aqui mi primer fic decente de hetalia :D y sera de una de mis OTP favorita, el AsaKiku :) igual tendra otras parejas (q no se cuales, pero ya se me ocurrirán xD) se me ocurrió mientras veía samurai champloo (el fic no tiene NADA de la serie xD pero digamos q fue un ataque de ideas) e igual veía imágenes Asakiku :B

bien, mejor no los aburro con mis tonterias, ¡al fic!

Disclaimen: Hetalia no es mio ._. por favor, quien no quisiera? xD pero wee le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya :B yo solo tomo a sus personajes prestados para escribir mis locuras XD

*Posible OOC*

¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_Nombres en este capítulo:_

_Xiang: Hong Kong (es el que más veo que usan para él)_

_Hui: Nyo!Taiwan (fue el único que encontré :/)_

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

_-Nii-san, ¿Qué es eso?- un niño de no más de 10 años de cabello negro y de rasgos asiáticos preguntaba señalando una hoja de papel ya vieja, en donde estaba plasmada la imagen de una piedra de color naranja con una forma no muy bien definida._

_-Es la piedra del Valor- respondió un chico un poco mas mayor mientras veía la imagen con cierta emoción- Dicen que si la encuentras serás propenso a ser la persona más valiente del mundo, por eso su nombre, ya que no es nada fácil encontrarla además de que hay que atravesar muchos peligros para llegar a ella- explico, el menor lo miro impresionado, era la primera vez que su hermano mayor le contaba algo así- Sabes… algún día quisiera verla en persona, aunque sea por unos segundos- confeso guardando el papel en uno de sus bolsillos- Pero dudo que sea así, nadie en toda la historia ha podido encontrarla, y dudo que yo sea la excepción- y ni siquiera se sabe si existe algún mapa para llegar a ella-_

_-¡No digas eso Nii-san! Tú eres muy fuerte y valiente, de seguro la encontraras- animo el menor, el mayor sonrió y revolvió los cabellos de su hermanito._

_**.**_

_-Ten-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das esto Nii-san?- pregunto un peli negro de ya 12 años._

_-Porque quiero que tú lo tengas- fue su explicación._

_-Pero esto te pertenece, y-yo no podría…- fue interrumpido por la risa del mayor._

_-No, ahora te pertenece a ti, así que cuídalo- dijo el mas alto mientras tomaba su Katana y salía de la habitación en donde se encontraban. El menor miro curioso el papel que yacía en su mano en donde se encontraba la famosa piedra para luego dirigir su mirada por el camino que había tomado su hermano mayor, cerro su mano y la coloco en su pecho; iba a cuidarlo muy bien._

_**.**_

_-¡Honda-san! ¡Honda-san! – Escucho que lo llamaban, ya contaba con 15 años y debido a que su hermano era un samurái muy respetado también le aplicaban el mismo respeto._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto dudoso, la cara que expresaba el compañero de su hermano no era exactamente felicidad._

_-Xiang-sama…-bajo la mirada, no podía continuar, no podía dar era horrible noticia._

_-¿¡Qué paso con él!- volvió a preguntar, esta vez bastante preocupado._

_-El murió…- se escucho otra voz que provenía de un joven de cabello marrón, el mejor amigo de su hermano. El peli negro al escuchar esa noticia no pudo evitar caer de rodillas mientras luchaba con las lágrimas que querían salir. Su hermano, su única familia, estaba muerto…_

_-¿C-como?- logro preguntar aun en el suelo._

_-Una emboscada, venia de regreso cuando un barco pirata los ataco pensando que se trataba de un barco que trasportaba oro- explico el mismo chico mientras se colocaba en la altura del japonés- Lo siento Kiku, yo… no pude hacer nada- le dijo bajando la mirada y golpeando el suelo con su puño, no podía evitar sentirse culpable._

_-No fue su culpa…-susurro mientras limpiaba un par de lagrimas que habían logrado salir- Hui-san entréneme para ser un samurái ¡onegai!- pidió mientras hacia una gran reverencia, el más alto lo miro sorprendido._

_-Kiku… no es bueno seguir el camino de la venganza, vengarte de los piratas no te hará llegar a nada- razono, el peli negro negó con la cabeza._

_-No se trata de eso. Ir por venganza sería algo estúpido e infantil, yo solo quiero seguir el camino de mi Nii-san e intentar evitar que accidentes como estos vuelvan a ocurrir- explico levantándose, el otro lo miro incrédulo y luego sonrió, esa actitud era igual a la de su mejor amigo._

_-Está bien…-_

**.**

**.**

El peli negro despertó agitado, no era la primera vez que soñaba con ese recuerdo. Seco el sudor que yacía en su frente y de un pequeño cajón que se encontraba a su lado saco la misma hoja de papel que le había regalado su hermano a sus 12 años, en donde estaba la piedra del valor.

-La encontrare para ti Nii-san- un tiempo después de la muerte de su hermano, le había prometido encontrarla, costara lo que le costara. Guardo el papel en su lugar y volvió a dormir, mañana será un día bastante interesante…

Llego el día y por lo que se notaba, iba a ser un día peculiar, las personas iban de un lado al otro haciendo sus quehaceres y Honda Kiku no era la excepción. Ese día le tocaba supervisar el pequeño puedo en donde vivía desde que nació y donde se había entrenado para ser el samurái que era en la actualidad. Mientras cumplía su tarea saludaba a sus conocidos, que a pesar de ser un samurái joven se había ganado el respeto de todo el pueblo gracias a sus innumerables hazañas.

Termino con su tarea y ya se dirigía a su casa, el día estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo…siguió su camino, cuando de la nada se escucho el sonido de unos cañones, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido. Eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Piratas- susurro para sí frunciendo el ceño mientras sostenía con fuerza su katana. Ha pasado tiempo desde que los piratas habían "visitado" ese pueblo y el japonés solo había tenido la oportunidad, desde que se había convertido en samurái, de luchar una vez contra ellos, obviamente obteniendo la victoria.

Llego al lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas dieron y la imagen con la que se encontró no era simplemente amor y paz, todo estaba hecho un caos y el humo dificultaba un poco la visión, además de que las personas corrían desesperadas buscando refugio. Corría en dirección contraria a la de las personas chocando en vano con algunas, tenía que llegar al centro del asunto lo más rápido posible, no iba a permitir que se sacrificaran más vidas.

-Oh… pero que tenemos aquí…-una voz hizo que el samurái dejara de correr, el humo del fuego se disperso un poco revelando la silueta de un rubio oji-verde con unas cejas bastante extrañas. Por su vestimenta se denotaba que se trataba de un pirata, y no de cualquier pirata, un capitán.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el recién llegado de manera cortante, odiaba tratar con piratas, eran tan sucios que les daban asco.

-Mira que sorpresa, si es un samurái- decía el pirata mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa bastante arrogante marcada en el rostro- Pero dime… ¿no eres como que muy pequeño y frágil para ser un samurái?- pregunto deteniendo su andaba clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los oscuros del japonés.

-¿y los piratas no eran altos y formidos?- respondió con otra pregunta, el pirata frunció el ceño, no iba a permitir que un insignificante samurái le hablara de esa manera.

-Vaya… entonces ¿no debo subestimarte?- la conversación se había convertido en un dialogo de preguntas, preguntas que no eran contestadas directamente. El pirara saco su arma de la funda sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante.

-Creo que yo tampoco…-el samurái desenvaino su katana mientras un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos. El pirata sonrió victorioso.

_**Esto será interesante…**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Corto, preciso y completo (?) ok no, creo que la uni me esta afectando xD... este cap es corto, es algo asi como una introduccion o prologo como quieran llamarlo :) espero les haya gustado owo, soy prácticamente nueva en esto, así que no soy experta escribiendo ni nada pero se dice q con la practica se obtiene al maestro ¿verdad?<p>

espero les haya gustado :) me gustaria saber su opinion asi q por favor dejen Review :D q tambien me motivaran a terminar el siguiente cap mas rapido :)

se preguntaran... ¿por que puse a Hong Kong? pues quise hacer algo diferente xD siempre es Yao así que quise cambiar un poco owo

lo de la piedra se me ocurrió mientras veía digimon xD para este fic mi inspiraron muchas cosas ._. asi que sera algo bastante extraño, pero eso no significa que sera malo, pondré lo mejor de mi en el XD

¿que pasara? ni yo misma lo se xD pero wee ya pondré a mi inspiración a trabajar para que salga algo mas productivo owo

nos leemos! Chau!


	2. ¿Trato?

****Holaa :D aqui yo con el 2do cap :3 wiii~~~! iba a subirlo antes pero como tuve mi ultimo examen ayer andaba studiando . en fin! tengo vacaciones ya :3 y hare lo posible para subir el 3ero antes de q comience clases otra vez xD

Señores, Hetalia aun no es mio :/ pero le sigo intentando *o* (?) ok no xD sigue siendo de Himaruya-sama :3

sin mas, disfruten el cap~ :D

**.**

**.**

_Nombres usados: _

_Alice: Nyo!Inglaterra _

_Paulo: Portugal (el q veo q mas usan) _

_Michael: Australia (después de buscar fue el único nombre que me gusto XD)_

_Lukas: Noruega _

_Derya: Nyo!Turquia (no me pude tentar ponerla xD se que me darara un poco OC pero q mas xD, el nombre lo saque de google owo)_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ambos se encontraban a una distancia prudente ¿medio metro quizás? O tal vez menos, en esa situación lo de menos era medirla. El japonés se sostenía débilmente de su katana, tenía heridas en casi todo su cuerpo y respiraba con dificultad; el pirata se encontraba en casi el mismo estado, la katana del japonés logro cortarlo en diversas partes del cuerpo haciendo que de por poco pueda mantenerse en pie. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó la batalla? Ninguno lo sabía, estaban tan centrados en su objetivo que no le dieron importancia. En ese preciso momento se encontraban en una casa que ya estaba en ruinas, habían entrado en ella en la mitad de su pelea y a partir de ahí se convirtió en el escenario de la misma.

Un disparo por parte del pirata había indicado el comienzo de la pelea, el japonés lo había esquivado con facilidad aprovechando de atacar, el rubio miro sus intenciones y pudo esquivarlo de igual manera, pero la hoja de la katana había semi-rozado su mejilla haciendo que empezara a sangrar, aunque eso no hizo que el japonés bajara la guardia. Siguieron escuchándose los disparos y sonidos provenientes de la katana, al igual que se presenciaban los audaces movimientos de ambos con sus respectivas armas e incluso en algunas ocasiones el rubio usaba sus piernas para apartar al japonés. Al rato, el rubio saco una segunda arma haciendo que tuviera un poco de ventaja. Aun seguían en la misma casa, el japonés corría en busca del otro y viceversa, siendo su único objetivo: vencer al otro.

En fin, la batalla les había proporcionado heridas graves, que gracias a su resistencia y experiencias podían mantenerse apenas conscientes, aunque no por mucho…

-Eres bueno….- dijo el pirata mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo- Hace mucho que no tenía una buena pelea como esta- el samurái lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como era de esperarse, un pirata "parloteando" sobre buenas batallas, a él eso no le interesaba de lo más mínimo. Además, eso de "conversar" con el enemigo no se le daba mucho, pero no se podía quedar callado.

-¿Qué espera? ¿No va a matarme?- en efecto, de los dos el mas herido era el japonés, además de que ya no tenía formas ni para defenderse.

-Sería una lástima- respondió el rubio colocándose de pie y tomando su abdomen, manchando su mano de sangre en el proceso. Para ser franco, a él tampoco le quedaba mucha energía y matar a alguien tan bueno en las batallas seria un desperdicio. Sonrió confiado tenía una gran idea- Hagamos un trato…-

-¡Ni lo piense!- grito antes que el rubio terminara con la oración, prefería morir antes que hacer un trato con semejante ser. Ese grito produjo que perdiera aun más sangre y cayera sentado al suelo soltando su katana.

-¿Por qué no? Nos conviene a los dos- se acercaba a paso lento y con mucho esfuerzo- Con tu habilidad con la espada y la mía con las armas de fuego seremos invencibles-

-¿para que querría a un samurái a su lado?- pregunto, en realidad no le interesaba la respuesta de otro, aunque le daba un poco de curiosidad, nunca había escuchado que un samurái se una a un pirata.

-Ya te lo dije, eres muy bueno, úneteme a mí y seremos los mejores- volvió a ofrecer.

-Prefiero que me mate- susurro, susurro que llego a los oídos del pirata, este solo soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Esto es lo que llaman "Honor de Samurái"?- pregunto estando ya a la altura del japonés, este lo había visto acercarse pero su visión ya le estaba fallando, hacia lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué va a saber usted de Honor? – devolvió la pregunta con voz débil y antes del que pirata pudiera contestarle cayo inconsciente.

**.**

Se sentía débil, mareado y casi no sentía su cuerpo ¿acaso ya había muerto? ¿Tan pronto? Y lo peor es que no pudo cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su difunto hermano. Tanto entrenamiento y esfuerzo para que al final un asqueroso pirata acabara con su vida, aunque no se arrepiente en haberse convertido en samurái, ayudo a muchas personas e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para cumplir con sus misiones. En sí, no se arrepentía de nada, solo el no haber podido cumplir con el deseo de su hermano.

Pero… algo dentro de el le decía que no podía morir, no aun. Con esos pensamientos abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose recostado en lo que parecía ser una camilla y en un lugar en donde nunca había estado.

-¡Ya despertaste!- un castaño se le acerco, el abrió sus ojos por completo e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse concluyendo que a esa persona no la conocía- No deberías hacer eso- lo tomo por los hombros y lo volvió a recostar- Tus heridas aun no sanan por completo, aunque estoy impresionado, una persona normal con las heridas que tu traías no hubiera despertado en días- sonrió logrando que el japonés se recostara por completo, el no opuso resistencia ya que todo en su cabeza daba vueltas. Iba a preguntar el porqué de su estadía en ese lugar pero cayo inconsciente de nuevo. El castaño tenía razón, sus heridas eran terribles, pero gracias a su entrenamiento se había vuelto bastante resistente.

**.**

-No puedo creer que hayas llegado con semejantes heridas- el pirata era tratado por su hermana, una rubia de ojos esmeraldas, que a diferencia de él no tenía la pobladas cejas- Desde hace mucho que no te veía tan herido, veo que te enfrentaste con alguien difícil esta vez- aclaro mientras colocaba unas ultimas vendas. Le había costado atenderlo, el samurái le había dejado innumerables cortadas, y no eran cualquieras, todas eran profundas. El pirata sonrió divertido.

-¿tú crees?- aseguro recostándose en la cama en donde estaba sentado anteriormente. Incluso toda su tripulación sabia la batalla difícil que había tenido. A pesar de que el samurái se veía frágil, el chico era muy bueno y por eso lo quería de su lado, sería peligroso encontrárselo nuevamente, esta vez el podía ser el más perjudicado.

-Arthur- lo llamo la chica mientras terminaba de guardar los implementos que había utilizado para curarlo- ¿Aun quieres seguir con eso?-

-Claro que si Alice, es nuestro destino. Además ninguno de nuestros ancestros la ha encontrado, el único que se ha acercado mas ha sido nuestro abuelo así que yo lo hare- respondió

-Me sigue pareciendo estúpido el perseguir algo que no existe- suspiro sentándose a su lado.

-Si existe, por algo la han buscado tanto, no solo nuestros ancestros, también una gran cantidad de personas a lo largo de la historia- Alice se cruzo de brazos, jamás entenderá a su gemelo-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto esta vez notando la mirada de desaprobación que le daba su hermana.

-Haz lo que quieras, después de todo ya estas grandecito- dijo antes de salir del camarote, el mayor sonrió divertido, en el fondo ella también quería encontrarla ¡estaba en la sangre de los Kirkland!. Sabía de antemano lo difícil que iba a ser, además de que no tenía ni una pista, solo una hoja de papel bastante vieja. Frunció el ceño, no se iba a dejar vencer por algo así, el era el capitán Arthur Kirkland, uno de los piratas más peligrosos y temidos de los siete mares. Todo lo que se había propuesto lo había logrado y con honores, bueno, sus hazañas no eran precisamente "honorables" pero al fin y al cabo eran logros ¿o no?

-Y lo divertido de buscar un tesoro es no saber con lo que te encontraras en el proceso- se dijo a sí mismo para luego cerrar sus ojos, estaba muy cansado y solo quería retomar fuerzas para seguir con su objetivo.

**.**

El japonés se despertaba por segunda vez, esta vez se sentía un poco mejor. Se sentó e intento organizar sus pensamientos, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba y aquel que lo había tratado no era exactamente asiático. El castaño entro a donde se hallaba el japonés, y al verlo despierto se acerco a él.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto mientras lo chequeaba. Por la forma que lo hacia el japonés pudo notar que se trataba de un medico, o por lo menos un enfermero.

-Sí, ¿usted fue el que trato?- pregunto un poco desconfiado, no estaba acostumbrado a que personas desconocidas lo trataran de esa manera.

-Asi es- afirmo sonriendo- Mi nombre es Paulo ¿y el tuyo?- se presento al terminar con su chequeo y determinar que todo estaba en orden.

-Honda Kiku- su voz tenía un toque de desconfianza aun, que fue notado por el castaño, para romper el hielo decidió ofrecerle algo de comida, ponerse a preguntarle cosas no sería lo correcto en ese momento

-De seguro debes tener mucha hambre, permíteme y te traigo algo- ofreció amablemente para luego salir de la habitación.

Kiku al quedarse solo, observo mejor el lugar en donde se encontraba, parecía una clase de enfermería, aunque habían implementos que no conocía, en su revisión noto que su katana estaba a un lado de la camilla y su uniforme lo habían cambiado por unos ropajes de color verde, que obviamente tampoco conocía. También diviso su uniforme colgado frente a él, le sorprendió mucho verlo, ya que recordaba el haberlo prácticamente destrozado en la batalla anterior y frente a sus ojos estaba su uniforme como nuevo. Dudoso, decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse y mientras lo hacía noto todos los vendajes que se encontraban en su cuerpo, era un milagro que estuviese vivo. Termino de cambiarse y así tenía pensado irse, pero decidió esperar al castaño para darle las gracias, luego iría a informar a sus compañeros sobre el ataque pirata de hace un momento ¿hace un momento? En ese instante se pregunto el cuanto tiempo había estado dormido y tenía el presentimiento de que no eran precisamente solo unos minutos…

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al conocido como Paulo con una bandeja en las manos, se la entrego al japonés y este agradeció. Iba a empezar a comer pero no encontró los palillos, curioso, busco por toda la bandeja dando por conclusión de que no estaban, pero en cambio se encontró con un par de objetos que para el eran desconocidos.

-Disculpe ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto un tanto avergonzado mostrando los no conocidos cubiertos por el japonés.

-Cubiertos- respondió con una expresión inocente en su rostro, luego recordó que los asiáticos no acostumbraban a comer con ellos y cayó en cuenta el porqué le habían entregado un par de palillos junto a la bandeja- Perdona, aquí están- corrigió reemplazando los cubiertos por los palillos- jeje lo siento, se me había pasado-

-No se preocupe, una pregunta… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegue aquí?- pregunto antes de comenzar a comer, Paulo puso un dedo en su mentol

-Hace más o menos como cinco horas- respondió luego de hacer memoria, aunque podría ser más tiempo. El japonés asintió levemente y comenzó a comer. Ya cuando solo faltaba un bocado para terminar con la comida, el castaño pareció recordar algo- ¡Es cierto! El capitán dijo que le avisara cuando despertaras- sonrió avergonzado por haberlo olvidado, a veces podría olvidar las cosas muy rápido. El peli negro al escucharlo dejo caer la bandeja en señal de asombro y antes de que Paulo lograse decir algo ya había desenvainado su espada contra él.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿A quién se refiere? ¿Dónd…- no termino con su ronda de preguntas porque recién había notado que el lugar en donde se encontraba se movía, es decir, que estaba dentro de un barco. Solo pudo concluir que el maldito pirata se había salido con la suya.

-Calma, yo solo soy un simple enfermero- se defendió, no tenía miedo, no era la primera vez que lo apuntaban con un arma- Y solo me ordenaron curarte- se encogió de hombros- Si tienes cuentas que saciar con él, lo mejor es que vayas a verlo. Ven- le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, el japonés no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo ya que podía tratarse de una trampa, pero tampoco quería quedarse sin hacer nada, tenía que volver a su pueblo y si la única opción era lanzarse del barco pues lo haría. Decidió seguir al castaño, con aun su katana desenvainada, preparado para defenderse en cualquier momento. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a lo que suponía ser el camarote del capitán, Paulo toco la puerta y entraron encontrándose con el pirata sentado revisando lo que parecían ser mapas, quito la vista de ellos para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del japonés que lo miraban con determinación.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor- dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado sin dejar de lado el toque cínico, el japonés solo lo fumigó con la mirada- Paulo, puedes retirarte- ordeno sin quitar la mirada del japonés y se levantaba, el nombrado rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación. Al rubio levantarse, el japonés pudo notar los diversos vendajes que estaban en su cuerpo, deduciendo que él no había sido el único con heridas graves.

-¿Por qué me trajo aquí?- pregunto el peli negro con un tono calmado, no estaba dispuesto a iniciar otra pelea, no aun.

-¿No es obvio? No iba a permitir que muriera mi futuro aliado- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Aliado? Creí haberle dicho que prefería que me matara a ser su aliado- le recordó- además, ¿para que me quiere como su aliado?- pregunto con voz áspera, odiaba ser tan formal con personas como él, pero no podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera insultarlo no podía.

-Ando en busca de un tesoro importante, y me temo que yo solo no podre encontrarlo y es por eso que necesito de tus habilidades- explico tomando su copa de la mesa y bebiendo un sorbo de la misma.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? No me interesa en lo mas mínimo. Si no le molesta, déjeme en el puerto más cercano, o si no me iré nadando- el rubio soltó una risa dejando su copa de nuevo en la mesa ¿irse nadando dijo? Estaban bastante lejos de un puerto y el mar por donde navegaban no era precisamente apto para "nadar"

-Hagamos algo…Como ya casi oscurece… Piénsalo y mañana al medio día me das tu respuesta, de ser positiva bienvenido, pero de no serlo- pausa- ¿te lanzare por la borda quizás? A que te coman los tiburones ¿o suena muy clásico? No lo sé, además, estoy seguro de que aceptaras- dijo muy confiado. Kiku solo se limitaba a escuchar las "palabrerías" del pirata, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era irse a su casa y no ver nunca más la cara que veía en ese momento. Era obvio que no iba a aceptar y no le importaba morir ¿hacer equipo con un pirata? Hay que estar loco para eso.

-No lo hare, es mi respuesta definitiva- expreso con precisión aun sin quitar su mirada de los ojos esmeraldas del otro. Antes del que el pirata pudiese responder, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una rubia con coletas.

-Arthur, Michael pronostica tormenta esta noche- ya estando adentro pudo notar la atmosfera que se vivía entre ambos, y no era nada linda. Miro al japonés con curiosidad ¿ese era el samurái que había dejado a su hermano en esas condiciones? Sonrió, ya era hora que le dieran una lección a su gemelo.

-Alice, muéstrale el barco a nuestro amigo samurái- ordeno ignorando lo dicho por su hermana recientemente, el susodicha se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Quién crees que soy? Hazlo tu mismo- expresó sonriendo con superioridad, Kiku pudo notar que eran hermanos ya que tenían las mismas expresiones y sin dejar de contar el gran parecido que poseían.

-Ya le he dicho que no aceptare- repitió, dejando de lado su tranquilidad y subiendo un poco el tono de su voz.

-Está bien, pero igual te daré hasta el medio día para que rectifiques tu respuesta, como dijo Alice habrá tormenta esta noche, siéntete cómodo- ofreció dándole la espalda para que el japonés frunciera el ceño ¿quedarse? – Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- se había olvidado de ese minúsculo detalle, aunque no estaba para nada acostumbrado a preguntar por el nombre de sus enemigos, de por si futuro aliado. El japonés dudo unos segundos en contestar pero aun así se presento.

-Honda Kiku- dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Mucho gusto Kiku, soy Alice, la hermana de este mal educado- se adelanto en la presentación la rubia mientras señalaba a su hermano con el dedo "acusador", el japonés solo se limito a guardar silencio, por más raro que le había parecido el acto.

-¿Quién dice que soy mal educado? Puedo ser educado cuando quiera- se defendió mirando a su hermana con un tono burlón, kiku se sorprendió jamás había escuchado hablar a un pirata de esa manera. Cuando se dio cuenta, la mano del capitán estaba extendida hacia el- Arthur Kirkland- sonrió cual caballero de película, el samurái tomo su mano por inercia y la estrecharon dando comienzo a lo que será ¿el inicio de una gran amistad tal vez? Pero una cosa es segura, aprenderán a quererse o matarse, una de dos.

**.**

El japonés se había distraído, cuando volvió en si se encontraba fuera del camarote siendo guiado por la rubia.

-No estoy segura de que tipo de problemas tenga mi hermano contigo o que planea, pero mientras estés aquí te hare una pequeña guía para evitar que te pierdas ¿está bien? ¿O hay algún problema?- pregunto, por más que se había negado a la petición de su hermano no podía dejar al chico así. No se sentía muy segura de "guiar" al japonés, la cara de pocos amigos que tenía en ese momento no era para nada norma.

-Aliiceeee- antes de que Kiku pudiese decir algo, una castaña un poco más alta que la nombrada se les acerco con paso apresurado –Esta noche hay tormenta, lo mejor será que- una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca empezó a relatar, pero no termino su oración ya que se fijaba en el peli negro- ¿Quién es?- pregunto señalándolo discretamente.

-Es Kiku y se quedara con nosotros hoy- explico sin muchos detalles, el recién presentado no sabía que acción tomar, si él no se iba a quedar en aquel barco entonces ¿por qué lo presentaban así como si nada? Pero no podía ser descortés, la rubia, aunque no lo expresara, se había ofrecido amablemente en guiarlo; notaba que ella poseía otras intenciones y no podía entender el porqué se encontraba en ese preciso momento dentro de una tripulación pirata.

-Hola Kiku, soy Deyra- se presento con un movimiento de su mano- No es por alardear, pero ¡soy una de las más fuertes en esta tripulación!- y aunque no lo crean, así era, Deyra, a pesar de su corta edad, era bastante buena en el campo de batalla. Había salido de su pequeño pueblo en Turquía para sacar provecho a sus habilidades y porque estaba aburrida. ¿Qué mejor forma de des aburrirse que uniéndose a una tripulación pirata? Eso fue lo que pensó la chica al encontrarse con aquel barco desconocido en el puerto, entro sigilosamente en el y luego de diversos "problemitas" el capitán la había aceptado.

Luego de aclarar unos cuantos detalles acerca de la tormenta y que debían resguardar algunos objetos, Alice y Kiku siguieron con su camino llegando ahora a un espacioso comedor, con una gran mesa en el centro y en el fondo una pequeña puerta.

-¡Lovino! ¿Saldrías un momento?- pregunto la rubia llamando a la puerta, segundos después esta se abrió revelando a un chico castaño de ojos claros y un rulo, iba vestido con un delantal blanco y llevaba un cucharon en mano.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpirme?- dijo de mala gana mirando de reojo al japonés.

-Este es el comedor del barco, y detrás de la puerta está la cocina- explico al japonés ignorando por completo al otro- Y el es nuestro cocinero, Lovino Vargas- lo señalo, igual de mala gana. Kiku hizo otra apenas notable reverencia, al fin y al cabo se dejo llevar por las "presentaciones" de Alice, aunque de todas maneras al día siguiente no sabrá nada más de ellos.

Dejaron el comedor para dirigirse a otra habitación, que gracias a que estaba anocheciendo estaba algo oscura, solo resaltaba la luz de un par de lámparas. Al entrar observaron a dos rubios, uno de cabellos cortos trabajando con una espada y otro más bajo de cabello más largo concentrado en un arma de fuego.

-Si los interrumpo, Vash es capaz de matarnos, y Berwald nos atacara con su mirada intimidante- razono Alice mientras detenía su andaba, Kiku se extraño, definitivamente esa tripulación no era para nada normal- En fin, ellos son Vash y Berwald, los encargados de especializar y construir las armas- los presento con solo señalarlos, luego de eso se retiraron.

Al salir se encontraron directamente con tres jóvenes que recogían las velas y preparaban una que otras cosas para la tormenta.

-Ellos tres, son Matthew, Lukas y Tino, ya ves a lo que se dedican- los presento, Kiku asintió levemente, digamos que se estaba "acostumbrando" a las presentaciones.

Lo que siguió después fue ir a donde se encontraba el Timón, que era manejado por un Australiano llamado Michael, el mismo que había pronosticado la tormenta, en si él era un experto en esas cosas del clima y actualmente era el "suplente" en el Timón.

Después fueron a la enfermería encontrándose a Paulo leyendo un libro de medicina, saludo cordialmente y Kiku aprovecho de agradecerle por curar sus heridas. A pesar de que era un pirata, él, aunque le costaba creerlo, lo había salvado y su hermano lo había enseñado a siempre agradecer aunque sea pequeño el favor que le han ofrecido.

Alice lo llevo a la habitación que iba a ocupar esa noche, que justo era compartida con Paulo y Matthew, agradeció la ayuda de la rubia y se despidieron.

Al quedarse solo dudo unos momentos en sentarse en la cama que le habían asignado, luego tomo asiento y puso sus manos en su cabeza, estaba confundido no sabía ni que pensar ante todo lo que le estaba pasando, hace no más de un día estaba en la base tranquilamente y ahora…ahora estaba en un barco pirata, donde el capitán del mismo le pedía ser su aliado, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué justo el que no sabía tratar con ese tipo de cosas?

-Nii-san… si tuvieras aquí sabría que hacer- susurro bajando la mirada, odiaba ponerse a sí, odiaba necesitar a su hermano para todo, odiaba el hecho de que el estuviera muerto. Se tumbo en la cama, mirando ahora el techo, un sonido proveniente de afuera lo saco de sus pensamientos dando inicio a la esperada tormenta. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo, no odiaba la lluvia, eso sería algo estúpido, odiar algo que no se puede evitar y que viene de la naturaleza; pero ella siempre le hacía recordar lo solo que estaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero al darse cuenta se había quedado dormido y al despertar se encontró con Paulo y Matthew conversando, estos últimos al verlo despierto le ofrecieron algo de comida.

-Como te perdiste la cena te trajimos algo- dijo un poco apenado el canadiense, Kiku la tomo, agradeció y comenzó a comer.

-¿Cómo siguen tus heridas? Si te duele algo no dudes en decirme- ofreció amablemente el castaño, después de todo estaba dentro de su vocación ayudar al que lo necesite sin importar a quien.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció terminando con su comida. Los tres se quedaron hablando un rato mas, aunque kiku solo respondía a una que pregunta que le hacían, no se sentía con mucha confianza, hasta que decidieron que lo mejor era dormirse.

**.**

Llego el día y ya era medio día. Como habían acordado, el pirata y el samurái junto a toda la tripulación que se había acercado para ver qué pasaba se encontraban en un silencio incomodo, era momento de escuchar la respuesta del peli negro, se iba o se quedaba. Arthur lo miraba confiado, algo dentro de su ser no podía dejar ir al apodado "pequeño samurái"

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el rubio rompiendo con el pesado silencio, Kiku desvió la mirada, no iba a aceptar, no iba a hacerlo, pero su conciencia le decía que lo hiciera. Apretó los puños, no sabía ni que decir estaba encerrado en una burbuja de confusión y lo peor es que no sabía él porque. Arthur al ver que no articulaba ninguna palabra decidió darle un "empujoncito" – Míralo de esta manera… cuando encontremos esa piedra, seremos prácticamente los dioses del mundo- decía con un gran ego, estaba más que seguro que la iba a encontrar, que él, el que fue ignorado por su familia para su búsqueda iba a ser el primero y el único en poseerla. Kiku al escuchar la palabra "piedra" no pudo evitar cruzar su mirada con la del rubio y abrir sus ojos un poco por la sorpresa.

-¿A qué piedra se refiere?- pregunto, no podía ser que el pirata la estuviera buscando, no justamente _esa _piedra. El oji esmeralda sonrio.

-Obviamente, la piedra del valor- aclaro, supuso que el menor la conocía, y si era así mucho mejor, más oportunidad de que se quedara. Kiku bajo la mirada, no era posible que él estuviera buscando lo que su hermano alguna vez quiso, pero debido a muchos inconvenientes no pudo si quiera empezar a buscarla, regalándole a él a sus doce años la hoja con su imagen.

De nuevo volvía el pesado silencio de hace un momento, kiku seguía con la mirada gacha pensando en una respuesta mientras que el pirata lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. El japones tenía la mente hecha un caos, algo le decía que si aceptaba y ayudaba al pirata con su búsqueda iba a cumplir el sueño que una vez su hermano tuvo: encontrar la piedra, además de él se lo había prometido. No paso mas de cinco minutos cuando el peli negro levanto la mirada decidido, ya había tomado una decisión.

-Está bien…-susurro, el pirata levando una de sus cejas para luego sonreír victorioso, había logrado con su cometido- Pero con una condición…-

-Porque no- exclamo el rubio con calma.

-Dos cosas… uno, no hará ningún saqueo mientras yo esté aquí- le toco a el sonreír de forma arrogante, si el pirata quería de su ayuda tendría que acatar con sus condiciones, dando y dando ¿o no?- Y dos… buscaremos MI tesoro- aclaro, de por si estaba hecho que la piedra seria suya una vez que la tuviera. El pirata frunció el ceño, el chico era inteligente… muy inteligente.

-Como digas- le dio la espalda para entrar al interior del barco- Cuando tengamos esa piedra decidiremos con una pelea él quien se la quedara, obvio, será el premio del que sobreviva- sonrió divertido, ya tenía lo necesario para su búsqueda, triunfara y lo sabe muy bien- ¡Nos vamos a Rusia!- grito levantando un brazo en señal de aviso a sus tripulantes para así dirigirse a su camarote. Una vez que perdieron de vista al capitán, los demás se acercaron a Kiku para darle la bienvenida, el les agradecía amablemente.

No se arrepentía de su decisión, por fin podrá lograr con el cometido de su hermano y si tenía que trabajar con piratas pues lo haría, pero no iba a permitir hacer nada sucio en el transcurso de su aventura, porque si, ya lo había etiquetado como la aventura que nunca ha tenido y ni volverá a tener.

* * *

><p>Hee fin capitulo 2 :D jajaja ya me emocione xD espero les haya gustado nwn siento que me tranque a algunas partecitas xD de aqui ya comienza lo mejor *o* jajajajajaja (si hay errores, culpa de word! (?) xD)<p>

Muuuuuuuuuchaaaaas graciiiaaas por sus reviews *o* no saben lo feliz que me hicieron el saber q le gustaba -w-

**wow, **(me encanta tu name xD) aqui tienes la conti :D y si, como no dedicarme a mi OTP fav? *-* eso seria un crimen TwT jajajajaja y see lo dices es verdad :/ eso es deprimente ;w; y tranqui q sta historia no la dejo por nada del mundo 3 L-lemon dices? o.o jajajaja ps en ste fic no tengo pensado xD ademas d q no se hacerlo ;w; y para hacer algo bn feo mejor no hago nada xD tal vez para un futuro haga una q si tenga :3 jajajaja. grax por tu Review :3 espero leerte en los prox cap w saludos!

**MusicianWish, **jajajajajaja es q si, no tenia ni la menor idea d como le iba a seguir xD aunq d un momento a otro se me venian ocurriendo owo... awww sii! como ya debiste notar, tambn es mi pareja fav *o* (grax a alguien q me pego la fiebre q prefiero no mencionar ewe) jajajaja pero si, para mi son la perfeccion hecha pareja ;w; (?) XD jajajajja ps como dije no habra para ste fic xD porq yo no saber hacerlo ;w; y see tienes razon soy toda inocentona / jajajjaja pero weee supongo q eso se va a ir mientras vaya creciendo (wtf? eso jamas pasara ewe) xD... si owo es que mientras mas se odien mas se amaran owo es de ley! xD jajajajaja... waa grax por tu Review -w- y espero te haya gustado este cap tambn :3 amen! q iggy me proteja de los malos francis ;w; (?) XDD

**anddy, **anddysita querida!(?) q bueno leerte :3 jajajajaajaja me alegro q te gustaraa! espero te gustara ste igual :3 jajaja y si! mi meta es expandir el asakiku por todo el mundo! (?) ok no xD siento q me puse toda gay xD jajajajaja no :D grax a ti por tu comentario nwn

**Gwiniver Morgan, **asi es :) hace falta mucho mas de ella ;w; e incluso me propuse a mi misma escribir 10 fics d ellos :3 este largo mas otros 9 one-short -w- (pero shhh no le digas a nadie (?) xD) jajaja espero te haya gustado esta cap :D

buee nos estamos leyendo entonces minna :D dejen Review para saber si les gusto :3, vamos, no me pongo brava si lo hacen :D xD jajajajaja

saludos! cuidense mucho :3 chau!


	3. ¡Bienvenidos a Rusia!

****Hola todo el mundo :D aqui vengo con el siguiente capitulo :3 es mi ultimo dia de vacaciones (aunque aun no suben mi horario ._.) y aproveche para subirlo *-*

en este capitulo se me escaparon algunas cositas fail 8D pero no pude evitarlo ;w; mi especialidad es la comedia :3 no todo iba a ser aburrido y serio x.x

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de la señorita aqui presente ._. es de Himaruya-san ;3 si fuese mio no fuese tan bueno xD

disfruten~ :3

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Nombres Usados:_

_Ian: Escocia_

_Louise: Fem!Alemania_

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

_**.**_

_-Ian- un hombre de no más de cincuenta años, buen vestido, con un semblante serio y peli rojo se acerco a un ya adolescente de quince años que poseía casi las mismas características, solo que su rostro expresaba neutralidad- Siguiendo con la tradición de la familia… ahora es tu turno de cargar con ella, es una gran responsabilidad, por eso te la encargo a ti se que lo lograras- le dijo entregándole una hoja de papel, el menor la tomo y la miro curioso ¿una piedra? ¿Para qué?- Veras… desde hace mas de 500 años, la familia Kirkland ha buscando esa piedra, la piedra del valor- hizo una pausa para darle la espalda y mirar por el gran ventanal- Se acostumbra pasar esta tradición a los descendientes ya cuando el actual poseedor no puede cumplirla- el menor se sorprendió, jamás había escuchado algo así e incluso creyó que todo era una mentira, pero viniendo de su padre hacia que esa idea desvaneciera de su mente de manera inmediata- Ahora es tu turno de iniciar con esa búsqueda, mucha suerte- concluyo el mayor para salir de la habitación sin dejar de que su hijo opinase algo al respecto._

_**.**_

_-¿Ya le diste a tu hijo tu gran orgullo?- pregunto con un tono áspero una mujer cinco años menor al otro hombre y de cabellos rubios que llegaba a sus caderas._

_-Déjate de bromas, sabes que vengo de eso- respondió el mismo hombre anterior peli rojo pero con un tono despreocupado._

_-Aun no entiendo…-susurro la mujer dando un suspiro- Me parece ridículo buscar algo que ni saben que existe, incluso muchos han sacrificado sus vidas en esa búsqueda y ¿pretendes que nuestro hijo corra por el mismo camino?- pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez con un tono preocupado en su voz, había escuchado muchas historias que conllevaban a esa piedra y ninguna era precisamente "linda"_

_-Es el destino de todo Kirklad- respondió sin más mirándola con frialdad._

_-¿Qué hay de Arthur y Alice? Ellos también llevan el apellido si es por eso, es cierto que Alice no cuente por ser mujer, pero ¿y Arthur? ¿El tampoco corre por lo mismo según tu?- no lograba entender a su esposo aun a esas alturas de la vida y su instinto de madre le decía que estaban discriminando a su hijo menor._

_-Arthur no tiene el potencial para esto, jamás lo lograra- fue su, para él, obvia respuesta- Además… Ian siempre fue más perseverante, por eso lo elegí a él- concluyo, la rubia negro con su cabeza y no dijo nada más._

**.**

_Un pequeño de diez años escuchaba atentamente la reciente conversación del lado de afuera de la habitación, casualmente pasaba por ahí y al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar acercarse a oír lo que sucedía. Pero lo que escucho lo dejo perplejo, siempre supo que su hermano mayor era el favorito de su padre pero ¿para decir que no tenia potencial? ¿Qué no lograría nada? Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a descender y no lloraba de tristeza, si no de coraje. Desde ese día odio con más intensidad el que lo subestimaran._

_**.**_

-Son unos idiotas…- susurro el actual Arthur Kirkland mientras observaba el cielo estrellado que le ofrecía esa noche para luego beber otro de tantos sorbos de su inseparable copa. Desde ese día se planteo como objetivo conseguir esa piedra y si era posible echársela en cara a su padre, lastimosamente el estaba muerto pero eso no le impedía seguir con su búsqueda.

**.**

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que Kiku se unió a la tripulación, prácticamente se había acostumbrado a sus nuevos "compañeros" pero no se podía decir lo mismo de cierto capitán… cada vez que se veían peleaban, por lo que fuese sin importar cual estúpido era, aunque para alivio de muchos no llegaban a sacar sus armas y menos llegar a los golpes físicos, aun no tenían "ganas" de estallar otra batalla entre ellos.

En cuanto a la conformación de la tripulación, supo que en el barco también se encontraba un polaco llamado Feliks, el mismo que había arreglado su uniforme luego de su "primer encuentro" con el capitán, el polaco se dedicaba principalmente a la parte de confecciones y arreglos de los atuendos de todos los tripulantes, según le conto Paulo había hasta diseñado una serie de ropajes muy resistentes para el campo de batalla. Incluso, el rubio le ofreció darle ropa más adecuada mientras estuviera con ellos y cuando llegara el momento de pelear podía volver a usar su uniforme. Kiku en un principio se negó, pero el polaco era muy insistente así que no le toco de otra que aceptar; y actualmente el japonés vestía como otro tripulante, aunque se veía un tanto diferente y sin dejar de mencionar lo incomodo que se sentía.

También conoció a la encargada de las estrategias que era simplemente una experta en su trabajo, era una alemana llamada Louise que había llegado a la tripulación hace más de tres años, antes pertenecía al ejército pero por diversos problemas tuvo que abandonar su puesto. Era una mujer de cabellos rubios cortos y con un carácter formido, pero eso no la hacía una mala persona.

-Este barco no deja de sorprenderme…- se decía Kiku mirando como los tripulantes hacían su trabajo. Siempre se imagino un barco pirata lleno de gente arrogante, superficial, peligrosa y porque mentir también feos y sucios, pero lo que sus ojos presenciaban era todo lo contrario, no había alguien en ese barco que fuese algo de eso y menos mala persona aunque fuesen piratas. Habían muchos de mal humor como Lovino, otros distantes como Louise, Bernald y Vash, otros alegres como Tino, Feliks, Michael y Paulo, orgullosos como Derya y Alice, tranquilos como Matthew y Lukas y un sinfín mas; aunque claro, el capitán era, para él, un arrogante. Tampoco entendía el cómo gente como esa se unió a alguien como Kirkland, se le ocurrió preguntarle a Paulo y este solo le dijo que por mas mala persona que pareciera por fuera por dentro era todo lo contrario y que solo le faltaba conocerlo. Si no fuera porque el mismo Paulo se lo dijo no lo hubiera creído.

-Kiku- llamo Alice interrumpiendo con sus pensamientos, esta fijo sus ojos en ella- Arthur quiere verte, al parecer quiere hablar contigo sobre la piedra esa- dijo sin muchas ganas, la estúpida piedra no le caía de lo mejor, Kiku asintió y se dirigió al camarote del rubio- Y ahí viene otra de tantas peleas- dijo una vez que Kiku se fue- Creo que… tendré que usar eso…-susurro.

**.**

Kiku recién entraba al camarote, encontrándose con el capitán revisando una serie de mapas, lo que siempre solía hacer. El rubio al darse cuenta de su presencia lo invito a ojearlos.

-¿Qué se supone que son?- pregunto una vez con uno de ellos en sus manos, nunca había visto mapas tan complejos como esos, pero claro, no iba a decirlo.

-Posibles mapas en donde se encuentre la piedra- respondió, le había costado mucho encontrarlos y lo peor es que tenía aproximadamente siete distintos, no sabía a cual seguir.

-¿Y como sabrá cual es el correcto?- volvió a preguntar, su modo de conversación con el pirata había mejorado, claro, porque había algo de por medio que les interesaba a ambos.

-Por eso mismo vamos a Rusia, visitaremos a un ex-pirata- se levanto y se dirigió a otra mesa en donde tomo otro papel- Me debe un par de favores así que pediré su opinión- volvió a su asiento y tomo una de las velas para pasarla por la parte de atrás de la hoja que recién había tomado y revelando un mapa que parecía estar incompleto. Kiku miro la escena perplejo ¿un mapa oculto?

-Ya veo…-susurro sin dejar de mirar ese mapa que por alguna extraña razón le parecía tan familiar esa hoja de papel. Arthur dejo a un lado la vela y así dicho mapa desapareció como si magia se tratase, el mapa solo era visible cuando le acercaban algo de calor, de resto se mantenía oculto. Volteo la hoja y así Kiku pudo notar que era exactamente igual a la que el tenia, la hoja de papel con la piedra del valor plasmada en ella; abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo por la sorpresa, el rubio lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-¿De dónde saco eso?- pregunto volviendo a la realidad tomando la hoja en sus manos.

-Es lo que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia- respondió dudoso por la actitud del peli negro. Este para verificar saco otra hoja de su bolsillo notando que era exactamente igual, el rubio se levanto en seguida y tomo ambas en sus manos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Dos?- ahora el estaba confundido, tenía entendido que solo había una de esas y había sido de su familia desde hace ya muchos años, no entendía el porqué el japonés también tenía una- Un momento…- volvió una vez más a su asiento y con la misma vela revelo el mapa en ambas y así pudo notar que uno completaba el otro- Ambas hacen el verdadero mapa…- susurro, tantos años de búsqueda y frustraciones y resultaba que el japonés poseía la otra parte, aunque ambos mapas no se veían recortados ni nada por el estilo, la persona que los separo lo había hecho a la perfección. Luego de unos segundos de silencio el pirata sonrió victorioso, había dando otro paso importante, el haber traído al japonés ha sido la mejor decisión que ha tomado.

Kiku aun procesaba toda lo que acababa de suceder, si eso era "herencia familia" como decía el rubio entonces ¿Por qué su hermano la tenia? ¿Qué relación tenía el con los Kirkland? Empezó a dolerle la cabeza y sin decir más tomo la hoja que le correspondía y salió de la habitación. El oji verde lo miro irse, iba a reclamarle pero tenía muchas cosas en que pensar e investigar.

**.**

Estaba distraído y pensativo aun, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, eso bastante bueno se habían acercado más a su objetivo ¿no? Y mientras más rápido acabase mejor.

-¿Qué pasa Kiku? Estas mas distraído de lo usual- Derya lo encontró mirando hacia el mar con una mirada perdida y para saciar su curiosidad fue a preguntar qué pasaba.

-No es nada Derya-san- respondió dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa, esa chica se había convertido a una buena amiga, al igual que Alice.

-Ya sabes que si necesitas que golpee a alguien, no dudes en decirle- le guiño un ojo muy segura mientras palmeaba su espalda, el peli negro iba a decirle algo al respecto pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Que me dejes en paz!- era la voz de Alice, Kiku se alarmo, era extraño que la chica gritase de esa manera. Así que se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia donde provenía la voz, seguido de la castaña.

-¿Alice-san se encuentra bi…-no concluyo ya que no esperaba encontrarse con la escena que sus ojos presenciaban en ese instante.

-Alfred ya está aquí- señalo Derya observando como la rubia era abrazada por otro rubio oji azul.

-¡Derya!- soltó a la rubia para darle un abrazo a la castaña, pero con menos "cariño"

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué te dejas abrazar por él y no por mi?- ese era Michael que se les unía, Kiku los miraba sin saber que decir.

-Porque tú eres un tonto pervertido y mujeriego- le dijo una vez zafaba de los brazos del rubio frunciendo el ceño divertidamente.

-¡Michael!- saludo alegremente al recién llegado, este devolvió el saludo con la misma alegría.

-¿Qué tal el viaje Alfred?- pregunto el australiano, el oji azul solo levanto su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria- Y no soy pervertido… y menos mujeriego…- aclaro mirando a la castaña, esta le dio la espalda y se alejo murmurando quien sabe que en turco. En si él no era nada de eso, bueno, no con tanta "precisión" como lo decía la chica, pero él era un chico ¡no podía evitarlo! No era su culpa que existieran chicas tan lindas en todo el mundo ¡había para todos los gustos! Eso de ser pirata le gustaba y mucho. Aunque… admitía que su favorita era cierta turca malhumorada, que por algo siempre lo trataba mal.

Kiku observaba la escena indeciso, hasta que el rubio recién llegado noto su presencia y con todo el descaro del mundo lo señalo como si de un alíen se tratase.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto, Alice bufo gracias a la actitud del americano.

-Es Kiku Honda- respondió ella mucho antes que el mismo japonés.

-¿El nuevo amigo de Arthur?- volvió a preguntar esta ver acercándose a él- ¡Soy Alfred, el encargado principal del timón y el hero de este barco!- se presento sonriendo de oreja a oreja dando la mano al samurái, este la tomo solo por cortesía, esa persona realmente le daba algo de miedo…-¡Bien es un placer! Iré a saludar a Arthur- y así se fue.

-Alice-san… ¿de dónde salió?- pregunto Kiku un tanto inseguro, le parecía descortés meterse en cosas que no le convenía pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Estaba en una misión que le encomendó Arthur, que la verdad ni idea de que era, al parecer todo resulto un éxito y regreso- respondió, el peli negro asintió- Hey kiku…-llamo su atención unos segundos después de silencio, diviso que no estuviera nadie cerca para continuar- ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?- susurro aun mirando hacia los lados, Kiku levanto una ceja, ella continuo - Sabes… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual mi hermano te trajo aquí?- el chico negó aunque supuestamente era para ayudarle a encontrar la piedra- La verdad…mi hermano no sabe usar la espada y buscaba a alguien que fuese un experto en ella ¡y felicidades fuiste el escogido!- soltó con un tono travieso y dando una risita para luego dejar solo a un japonés estupefacto ¿Qué no sabía usarla? ¿Pero se suponía que los piratas tenían que ser unos especialistas en ella? ¿wtf? Ok eso ultimo no pero en si era inesperado, por lo menos para el- ¡Ah! y yo no te dije nada- la rubia se dio media vuelta y advirtió al japonés para luego irse de nuevo.

-Es… demasiado para mí- suspiro cansado- Creo que aunque pase diez años aquí, jamás me acostumbrare a todo esto-

**.**

Unos días más de viaje pasaron y ya se encontraban en mar ruso. El frio se sentía más intensamente haciendo que todos nuestros tripulantes favoritos buscaran ropajes mas abrigados, cortesía de Feliks emocionado por sacar "una línea de invierno"

-¡Hey Arthur! ¿En donde embarcaremos exactamente?- preguntaba Alfred sin despejar su vista del ancho mar. El rubio mayor había llegado a esa zona para indicarle el lugar exacto de su llegada.

-Braginski vive en una isla bastante aislada y obviamente privada- respondió entregándole un mapa con todas las coordenadas y ubicación exacta de dicha isla. Al estar aislada no significaba que estuviese escondida, era incluso una isla que aparecía en los mapas pero en si muchos barcos no transitaba siquiera cerca de ella; digamos que esta "lejos de la civilización y vía marítima usada por los barcos"

-¡Ok!- tomo el mapa con una mano dejando la otra en el timón y comenzó a ojearlo, se quedo un par de minutos observándolo seriamente- No entiendo nada- se lo devolvió haciendo que al oji verde le bajara una gota por la sien, el chico era muy bueno en el timón pero el leer mapas nunca había sido su fuerte y por mas que le enseñasen jamás aprendía.

-Sera idiota… - susurro para luego dejar al americano solo e ir en busca del australiano para que le echase una mano, el tampoco era experto, pero lograrían llegar a su destino- Michael- lo llamo al hallarlo conversando con el trió de rubios más joven (asi es, Matthew, Tino y Lukas)

-¡Ordene Capitán!- puso una mano en su frente como si se tratase de un niño jugando a los soldados, Arthur rodo los ojos.

-Ten, anda con Alfred y ayúdalo a llegar a nuestro destino temporal aquí en Rusia- le entrego el mapa.

-Awww y yo que pensaba que estaría de vacaciones gracias a la llegada de Alfred- hizo un puchero tomando el mapa y dirigiéndose a hacer su trabajo.

-Capitán ¿es necesario que preparemos las verlas para apresurar el viaje?- pregunto Tino con un tono de respeto, sabía perfectamente lo ansioso que estaba su capitán en llegar.

-No hace falta Tino, al fin y al cabo no hay tanto apuro- una sonrisa emocionada apareció en su rostro, faltaba menos para alcanzar un paso importante.

**.**

-Rusia…-susurro el japonés viendo el cielo nublado y abrazándose con sus brazos, el frio era más intenso de lo que esperaba y no estaba acostumbrado. A pesar de todo era la primera vez que salía de Japón.

-¿No me digas que tienes frio?- el rubio oji verde apareció de la nada haciendo que el peli negro diera un minúsculo saltito de la sorpresa- Pero no te culpo, la primera vez que vine a este lugar no salía de mi camarote- dijo antes que Kiku pudiese articular alguna palabra- Te acostumbraras…- iba a retirarse para la voz del peli negri lo detuvo.

-¿A quién veremos exactamente?- pregunto sin dar rodeos, solo sabía que se trataba de un ex-pirata y eso prácticamente no le decía nada y a la vez mucho.

-A Ivan Braginski, uno de los mejores piratas y más temidos que haya tenido los siete mares en la historia- respondió como si nada. Kiku abrió sus ojos un poco por la sorpresa, había escuchado ese nombre innumerables veces, un pirata que asesinaba sin ninguna piedad y compasión, hasta había ido a su pueblo varias veces cuando él era solo un niño. Jamás lo ha visto pero por todo lo que había escuchado denotaba que se trataba de una persona horrible.

-¿Por qué a él?- pregunto esta vez con un tono de desconfianza, algo le daba mala espina.

-Es un experto en la lectura de mapas y nos ayudara a descifrar el que ya tenemos- se encogió de hombros.

Todo el tiempo que llevaba el japonés con ellos le ha servido para acostumbrarse a su presencia, es más, hasta le agradaba pero estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda que no se había dado cuenta.

-Entiendo…- soltó el japonés luego de unos segundos de meditación, no le gustaba para nada esa idea pero si no tenia de otra solo le tocaba aceptarla. Iba a retirarse pero un movimiento brusco del barco hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al sueño, o eso creía él.

-¡Lo sentimos!- un grito proveniente del americano y australiano resonó por todo el barco, espantando incluso a las gaviotas que pasaban por ahí. Los gritos de maldiciones y demás palabrotas no se hicieron esperar…

-Vaya… eres más pesado de lo que pareces- sin darse cuenta el japonés se encontraba encima del rubio, un tanto avergonzado y molesto por tal escena estaba dispuesto a levantarse seguido del ingles. Otro movimiento parecido al anterior se presento haciendo que ambos volvieran a caer pero esta vez el pirata sostuvo la cintura del otro inconscientemente quedando ambos en una posición relativamente comprometedora.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esos bastardos me la pagaran!- un Lovino, cabe decir que muy furioso, apareció y su furia no era lo que más "resaltaba" si no la salsa que cubría su rostro y parte de su pecho. Con cucharon aun en mano se dirigía a darle mínimo un par de patadas a ambos rubios por lo recién provocado ¡por su culpa su gran obra maestra en la que ha estado trabajando todo el día estaba arruinada! Lovino Vargas estaba más que cabreado ¡nadie se mete con su comida!

Paso de largo de los que aun se encontraban en el suelo, siendo seguido por la mirada de ambos. Arthur no tardo mucho en sacar una risa provocando que el menor se alertara no esperando aquel acto, lo había escuchado reír "arrogantemente" pero nunca de esa manera.

-Creo que ya puedes levantarte- el rubio lo soltó y este se levanto al fin, iba a disculparse pero las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba muy avergonzado aun- También te acostumbraras a esto, Afred y Michael forman un gran equipo pero casi siempre son un desastre- dijo mirando los ojos café de su compañero- La temperatura está bajando… será mejor que entremos…- sugirió para así emprender camino hacia el interior del barco siendo seguido por el samurái a una distancia prudente.

Alice los observaba desde arriba, por lo menos las cosas estaban avanzando entre esos dos y las peleas habían cesado, no se podían odiar para siempre ¿o no?

**.**

Habían llegado ya a la tan esperada isla en donde fueron atendidos por un trió de jóvenes muy amables, los sirvientes más fieles del ex-pirata ruso. Les indicaron que bajaran todos de la nave que su capitán les esperaba en el interior de la lujosa y amplia mansión que se encontraba en el centro de la isla. Emprendieron camino siendo guiados por los tres observando cómo eran rodeados de barcos de todo tipo; lujosos, de guerra, pequeños, muy grandes, entre otros y varias personas iban de allá para acá haciendo su debido trabajo.

Lograron llegar a la mansión en solo unos minutos de caminata, uno de los tres chicos les indico que podían entrar. Así lo hicieron, ingresaron a la edificación notado como la decoración iba compartida con estilos y objetos tradicionales rusos y chinos. Caminaron un poco mas llegando a un enorme vestíbulo, todos miraban a su alrededor sorprendidos nunca habían visto algo tan lujoso y hermoso en su vida. Al fondo se encontraron con una mujer de baja estatura de cabellos castaño oscuro que portaba un hermoso qipao entre rojo y dorado y sonreía naturalmente, a su lado se hallaba un hombre mucho más alto de cabellos rubios claros que vestía elegantemente con ropajes tradicionales rusos y sonreía de una manera infantil, que asusto a más de uno de los tripulantes…

-Bienvenido capitán Kirkland…- el hombre se acerco al nombrado sin quitar su sonrisa, el oji verde hizo una pequeña reverencia de saludo.

-Es un placer volver a verlo capitán Braginski- dijo como respuesta.

-No por favor, yo ya no soy un pirata, solo con Braginski está bien- corrigió soltando una risita- Tripulantes- fijo sus ojos violetas en el grupo que acompañaba al pirata- Capitán Kirkland- ahora observaba al rubio- Sean todos bienvenidos a mi humilde morada…-

_Continuara…_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Jojo la historia esta tomando mas forma *-* me gusta owo XD jajajajajaja<p>

no se si han notado pero aun no tengo todas las otras parejas definidas ._. pero ya tengo algunas en mente y aqui resalte algo xD jajaja

*qipao es vestido tradicional chino, segun internet xD

como siempre, espero les haya gustado y el no haberlos decepcionado TwT (eso me deprimiria mucho)

Respondiendo review~ -w-

**MusicianWish, **Hola owo y si la tiene :D jajajaja awwww yo tambien puedo morir feliz *-* (aunq no puedo porq si eso pasa no podre actualizar mas ._. XDDD)... d lo del beso q dices, claro! hasta ya me lo imagine y todo owo jajajaja yo no soy muy "romantica" pero si tendran su momento nwn jajajaja... aqui sta la conti! espero te haya gustado y asi seguirte leyendo saludos!

**wow, **jajaja no! twt no quiero estar ahi Dx mira ya actualice :3 (?) XDD wee y si, no descansare hasta llenar todo esto de asakiku *-* (ok no ewe) XDDD espero te haya gustado ste igual~ y nos leemos ;) bye!

en fin! gracias a todos los que leen :3 por favoritos, alertas y todo lo que se haga aqui xD jajaajaja nos leemos para el proximo capitulo ;) su estadia en Rusia owo wiii XD

dejen review *o* hacen a esta principiante muuuy feliiiiz *-* (XD)

cuidense!

bye :3


	4. El Destino de Nuestro Viaje

****Holaaa :D aqui reportandome con un nuevo capitulo! se que tarde mas de lo que debia pero hubieron muchos factores que influyeron XD jajajaaja

aclaraciones abajo! para que lean en paz :3 creo que los hice esperar demasiado xD

PD: algun error culpa de google .w. XD lo revise mucho ;w; perdonen esa xD

(hace falta decir que hetalia NO es mio? ._. bah! si se nota .w.)

¡Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Nombres usados:_

_Soren: Dinamarca_

_Yin: Fem!China_

**.**

**.**

-Aburrido… Aburrido…- con un tono de voz cantarina se expresaba un moreno de ojos esmeraldas mientras se encontraba sentado en, cabe decir, su silla favorita; una pieza simplemente valiosa con un acabado y detalles perfectos. Observaba el techo como si fuese lo más interesante y de vez en cuando soltaba algún suspiro de aburrimiento- ¿Esa mancha siempre ha estado ahí?- se pregunto señalando el "detalle" en el mismo techo, si, se nota el aburrimiento por el que pasa.

-¡Hey Toño!- un albino de ojos rojizos se adentró a la habitación sin si quiera tocar, el nombrado poso sus ojos en su recién llegado amigo- Te ves horrible…- puso una mano en su hombro haciendo una expresión de lastima bastante dramática, el moreno lo miro incrédulo ¿acaso tenía algo en el rostro? El albino al notar la forma en que lo mirada decidió darse a entender- Es decir, estas desanimado ¡y eso! Debes entender ¿verdad?- a veces lidiar con su capitán era un tanto difícil gracias a que este era un poco "lento" en entender.

-Lo se Gilbo… Últimamente no hemos hecho nada de nada, ni nos hemos topado con Kirkland- expreso encogiéndose de hombros, era cierto, cuando se encontraba con su "viejo enemigo" solían tener buenas peleas, que al fin y al cabo los entretenían y probaban que fuerte se habían hecho. La mención del otro pirata hizo que el oji rojo cambiara su expresión típica por una un poco melancólica que no fue notada por su despistado amigo, y justo que quería olvidar eso lo más rápido posible, pero a pesar de todo no podía y lo más importante: no quería- Y para completar… no hemos tenido noticias de Lovino-

-No te preocupes por él, el chico no es tonto y ya sabe cuidarse solo- sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo dejando atrás sus recientes pensamientos. El era asombroso y cosas como esas lo dejaban menos asombroso, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme…el saber que se fue de su casa así como así y sin dejar alguna carta o algo me inquieta- decía con una expresión bastante preocupada y seria, los hermanos italianos eran amigos suyos desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que era un pirata no podía visitarlos muy seguido pero cuando podía no lo pensaba dos veces en caerles de sorpresa… pero en su última visita solo se encontró al menor de los hermanos muy deprimido…

Un rato después, la puerta del camarote se abrió dando paso a un chico un poco más alto de cabellos rubios alborotados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Capitán, mire lo que encontré- se acerco al español para entregarle un mapa, este lo miro extrañado ¿acaso no era…?

-¿Qué es?- pregunto inocentemente segundos después, a ambos le bajo una gota por la sien.

-Deja verlo- prácticamente el prusiano se lo quito de las manos para observarlo- No sé que sea… pero se ve interesante ¡hay que seguirlo! ¿O no Soren?- el rubio asintió, el que ha visto muchos mapas en casi toda su vida ese le parecía tan atractivo…

-Porque no- el español esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, necesitaba de una buena aventura- ¿Y a donde nos lleva?- el danés sonrió con superioridad.

-¡A Dinamarca! ¿No es genial? Hace mucho que no visito mi tierra- exclamo muy emocionado elevando sus manos al techo, el moreno y peli plata se vieron entre sí, era de esperarse del rubio.

-Si no hay de otra…. Vayamos- afirmo el español ganándose un abrazo por parte del danés, si, al estaba muy feliz de poder visitar su país después de mucho tiempo. El rubio salió de la habitación directo a planear el viaje hacia el país nórdico seguido de Gilbert, dejando solo al capital- Tal vez encontremos a Lovino en el camino…- susurro al aire, por más que el chico lo tratase mal casi siempre que lo veía no podía evitar preocuparse por él… después de todo, era una persona importante para él.

**.**

Mientras tanto en la isla Rusa…

-Muchas gracias, no imagine el que nos recibiera- dijo Arthur con voz calculadora, de esas usada cuando se hace un negocio muy importante.

-Como no, si mas bien tu visita me sorprendió- acato el más alto muy tranquilo, luego se dirigió hacia la mujer que se encontraba a su lado y tomo su mano delicadamente- Permítanme presentarles a mi esposa, Yin Wang- la china hizo una reverencia. Toda la tripulación visitante mas su capitán devolvió la reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerlos- acato la mujer- Se que tienen cosas de la cual hablar pero permítanme invitarlos a cenar y luego guiarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones no permitiremos que pasen la noche en su barco, además, pueden hablar mañana temprano- ofreció la china educadamente a lo que el ruso asintió.

-Es mejor hacerle caso- soltó una pequeña risita- Por aquí por favor- emprendió camino hacia otra habitación junto a su esposa y siendo seguido por los tripulantes.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Arthur?- le susurro Alice a su gemelo, no estaba en sus places cenar con ellos y mucho menos quedarse una noche.

-No le veo el problema…Mejor para nosotros ¿o no?- le respondió con el mismo tono de voz bajo para no ser escuchado por la pareja que iba a unos pasos más adelante que ellos. La rubia suspiro, no había caso el tratar con su hermano.

Llegaron a un bien decorado, como el resto de la casa, y espacioso comedor. La comida estaba preparada previamente así que sin esperar mas tomaron asiento y comenzaron a cenar silenciosamente, solo lográndose escuchar uno que otro comentario hecho por el dueño.

-¿Tu no piensas comer?- pregunto por lo bajo la joven rubia notando como Alfred veía su comida como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

-Uno nunca sabe que puede tener esta comida- le dijo muy seguro intentado no subir su tono de voz, sabía que si Arthur lo escuchaba era capaz de tirarlo por la borda por decir algo "fuera de lugar y mal educado"- Ese ruso no me gusta para nada…-

-No seas idiota, como si fueran a envenenarnos o algo así, ahora solo come- le dijo con voz autoritaria continuando con su comida.

-Solo… porque te preocupas por mi lo hare- le sonrió para así seguir los pasos de su compañera, haciendo que esta rodara los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Terminaron de cenar y seguido a los tres chicos que los recibieron en un principio se dirigieron a las habitaciones de huéspedes que ocuparan…

-Solo contamos con siete habitaciones para huéspedes, en donde una de ellas contiene tres camas y las seis restantes solo dos- acato el chico de Lituania deteniéndose en un amplio pasillo en donde se podían observar las siete puertas.

-Ok, muchas gracias –acto Alice, los ayudantes del ex-pirata se retiraron dejaron solo al grupo para que decidieran el cómo se iban a repartir…

**.**

-¡Esto es hermoso! Bueno, era de esperarse después de ver el toda la casa- exclamo un emocionado Tino mientras se sentaba en una de las camas y mirada a su alrededor- ¿A poco no Berwarld?- miro a su acompañante que justo se sentaba a su lado y asentía a su pregunta.

-Tino…- segundo después de un corto silencio, el más alto decidió romperlo- Te… ¿te gusta todo esto?-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- devolvió la pregunta un tanto extrañado por el cambio de actitud de su compañero.

-Ya sabes… a esta vida como pirata- poso su mirada en techo, el fines sonrió un poco melancólico mientras varios recuerdos llegaban a su mente… el momento en donde se conocieron, en donde se habían enamorado y en donde tuvieron que huir por el hecho de que su familia no lo aceptaba y estaban dispuestos a separarlos... luego de unas semanas de su huida decidieron que lo mejor era irse si era posible a otro continente, cuando justamente el Capitán Kirkland hacia uno de sus acostumbrados saqueos por la zona encontrándose con ambos rubios, con la idea de robarle alguna de sus pertenencias pero al notar que no tenían absolutamente nada estaba por irse pero la voz del oji azul lo detuvo…

_-¿Eres un pirata no es así?- pregunto sin perder la paciencia que lo caracterizaba, el pirata lo miro esperando por sus siguientes palabras- Llévanos contigo…- no estaba seguro de lo que pedía pero lo primordial era salir de ese lugar y poner a salvo a Tino._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sería capaz de llevarme a personas como ustedes?- soltó una fuerte risotada que taladro los oídos de los nórdicos._

_-Necesitamos salir de este lugar…- insistió, el pirata los miro a ambos con determinación._

_-¿Qué saben hacer?- después de pensarlo un momento pregunto, era cierto que necesitaba tripulantes y esos dos podían ser de gran ayuda. Los nórdicos se tensaron un poco, sobretodo Tino que se encontraba muy nervioso por la presencia del pirata, pero en si entendía a la perfección la situación._

_-Soy Herrero…- decía el sueco ganándose una mirada curiosa del capitán._

_-Y-yo puedo aprender lo que sea- aporto Tino queriendo ayudar al más alto. _

_-¿Algún arma que sepas hacer…?- volvió a preguntar prácticamente ignorando al fines._

_-Espadas- respondió secamente. El de ropajes extravagantes los miro de arriba abajo, lo pensó durante un corto tiempo y con un movimiento de su mano les indico que lo siguieran. Sin pensarlo dos veces emprendieron camino a lo que será su nueva vida…_

-Por mi está bien… mientras este contigo todo estará bien…- volvió a la realidad para regalarle una cálida sonrisa que fue respondida con un abrazo por parte del sueco que el correspondió.

**.**

-¿Louise a dónde vas?- le pregunto Derya notando como la rubia se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-A vigilar, alguien tiene que hacerlo, no se preocupen las despertare cuando sea su turno- respondió, la castaña se acerco a ella y prácticamente arrastrándola la sentó en una de las camas.

-Eso no hace falta, no estamos en el barco sino en una gran casa- exclamo lanzándose a otra cama- Hay que aprovechar, no todos los días se duerme en una cama tan suavecita como esta-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo…-aporto Alice, antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo se escucho el sonido de la puerta en la que Louise decidió atender.

-Perdonen que las moleste, pero quería saber si querían tomar un baño y además algo de ropa cómoda- la china se apareció ante las tres únicas chicas de la tripulación Kirkland, se miraron entre sí descifrando que decir.

-¡Es una gran idea, muchas gracias!- Derya fue la primera en salir, la rubias soltaron un suspiro y resignadas la siguieron.

**.**

-A pesar de tantos lujos que tienen su comida no estuvo acorde a todo eso, ya me imagino la clase de Chef que deben tener, de seguro y es un alemán con un muy mal gusto- Lovino se burlaba de lo recién cenado, que según él, fue un asco

-Cállate- Lukas ya estaba en su cama y arropado listo para dormir, pero las "quejas" del italiano no ayudaban en nada.

-¡Es que si! Yo a ese guisado le hubiese colocado…- un objeto no identificado choco contra su brazo haciendo que la "victima" soltara un chillido bastante gracioso…- ¿Estás loco? ¡Un poco mas y me das en el rostro!- le gritaba exagerando bastante la situacion, el noruego simplemente lo ignoro. Y con un adolorido brazo se recostó para quedarse dormido a los minutos, no sin antes articular que nadie apreciaba sus conocimientos sobre la comida.

**.**

-Alfred, ya cálmate- el australiano ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, que era prácticamente raro ya que él era una persona muy paciente.

-Tú no entiendes, ese ruso de seguro esperara a que nos quedemos dormidos para matarnos- exclamo exageradamente siguiendo aun con el tema de que el ruso le daba mala espina.

-Ok ok digamos que lo dices es cierto… ¿Tú crees que Arthur no se hubiera dado cuenta ya?- pregunto, intentando hacer razonar al americano, cosa que era casi tarea imposible. El rubio oji azul puso pose pensativa ante tal pregunta.

-Yo… supongo que si… bueno esta bien, pero no bajare la guardia- admitió cruzándose de brazos, el otro rio ante la actitud de su amigo y se lanzo en la cama como si esta fuese suya- A todo esto… ¿Por qué una mujer tan linda como Yin está casada con un ruso loco? No lo entiendo- expreso ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Yo que se…- rodo los ojos- Si quieres anda y se lo preguntas tu mismo-

-No soy tan tonto, capaz y el ruso me mata por acercarme a su esposa– soltó una risa y así se lanzo de igual manera en la cama que le correspondía

**.**

El polaco entro a su habitación con los ojos como estrellitas, estaba tan emocionado por todo lo que ha visto…

-¡E-esto es grandioso! La decoración, los objetos ¡todo está perfectamente combinado!- dio un par de vueltas para acercarse y mirar más de cerca la habitación.

-No hagas tanto escándalo, escucho algo mas y te vuelo la cabeza- Vash mostro una de sus tantas armas, que quien sabe como trajo consigo sin ser descubierta. Estaba muy cansado y solo quería dormir. Feliks se detuvo como estatua en ese mismo instante, había olvidado lo muy "aterrador" que podía llegar a ser el suizo ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle con él? Era la persona más aburrida que ha conocido en toda su vida- ¿Quedo claro?- pregunto notando lo muy tenso que estaba el otro chico a lo que solo asintió nervioso.

**.**

-Matthew… ¿te pasa algo?- alejo su vista de la ventana y miro a su compañero, este negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No es nada… solo recordaba cosas- sonrió. El castaño noto la sinceridad de sus palabras y no quiso insistir más- Por cierto Paulo ¿Qué te parece este lugar?-

-Es bastante extraño si te soy sincero… pero es interesante- siguió mirando por la ventana el amplio cielo estrellado, en su casa muy raras veces podían observarse tantas estrellas- A veces… suelo pensar que el irme de mi país fue la mejor opción- cambio de teme repentinamente, el canadiense lo miro curioso ante tal confesión- Pero… también me gustaría volver a mi tierra aunque sea por un momento- sonrió un poco melancólico, amaba a su país y el haberse ido fue una muy difícil decisión, pero gracias a eso podía ejercer lo que tanto le gustaba, la medicina.

-De seguro iremos hasta allá en cualquier momento, hemos visitado múltiples países ¿por qué no el tuyo? Es más, me gustaría conocerlo- dijo el rubio buscando animar a su viejo amigo, el castaño siempre había lo ha ayudado en todo momento así que eso era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

-Ya verás que no te arrepentirás, hasta podría llevarlos a los mejores lugares- se despego de la ventana y se dirigió a la cama que ocupara esa noche- Sera mejor dormir, esperemos que Kiku esté bien- recordó lo cerrado y un tanto tímido que podría ser el japonés, el oji violeta asintió al comentario y ambos decidieron descansar lo mejor posible esa noche…

**.**

Nuestro protagonistas ingresaron en completo silencio a su habitación ya que gracias a las insistencias de varios les toco compartirla esa noche…

-Es mucho más espaciosa de lo que esperaba…- el pirata miro a su alrededor notando que efectivamente era bastante amplia. El japonés no dijo palabra alguna y se llego a la cama más lejana al rubio deduciendo que este iba a tomar la más cercana a él- Braginski ha cambiado bastante- soltó de la nada minutos después de haberse "instalado" en su cama, el japonés lo miro por inercia intentando descifrar a que se refería- Quien iba a pensar que el temido y aterrador Braginski se convertiría en una persona como la que vimos hoy… el mundo de muchas vueltas- Kiku decidió ignorar lo que el otro decía, después de todo no le importaba, pero en si tenía algo de curiosidad en saber que paso con ese pirata y el porqué dejo de serlo- En toda la historia desde que existen los piratas, Braginski ha sido el único el realizar las mejores hazañas y cabe decir que las más peligrosas, no por algo el mismo también lo era… lo conocí cuando yo apenas comenzaba a entrar en el mundo de los piratas, no voy a mentir, me dio una paliza y según él vio potencial en mi así que decidió ¿enseñarme? ¿Hacerme su aprendiz? Ya no recuerdo sus palabras exactas, pero aunque me cueste admitirlo soy lo que soy gracias a sus enseñanzas y consejos…- relato como si de un cuento se tratase, Kiku no había despegado su mirada de la suya después de todo mirar a la persona que habla es de buena educación, o eso era lo que el peli negro pensaba- Insisto, es… increíble como una persona como el haya cambiado tanto… como muchos llaman "el poder del amor" el conoció a la china y de ahí dejo su vida como pirata por todo esto- concluyo un tanto molesto señalando la habitación dando a entender que se trataba de toda la edificación y demás.

-¿Por qué… me cuenta esto a mi?- luego de un corto tiempo de silencio el samurái pregunto, el ahora oyente arrugo las cejas en señal de molesta (cabe decir que consigo mismo) no se dio cuenta el cuándo comenzó hablar demasiado…

-No lo sé, tal vez sea porque no me gusta el silencio- fue su respuesta mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama. El en si era una persona que disfrutaba de la soledad y el silencio, pero últimamente eso se estaba volviendo tedioso para él, ha estado solo durante mucho tiempo desde incluso mucho antes de ser pirata… e igual, era cierto que se llevaba bien con todos sus tripulantes pero había un vacio en su interior que no lograba llenar hiciera lo que hiciera y ni sabia el cómo hacerlo, tal vez si hallaba la piedra podría al fin sentirse mejor…

El japonés no dijo nada más y de igual manera se recostó. Estaba bastante incomodo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir habitación con alguien más que no sea su hermano, de igual forma, con Matthew y Paulo apenas estaba acostumbrándose a pesar de que ya tenía varias semanas con ellos…

-Honda… ¿Siempre has sido así de misterioso?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al peli negro, y también de que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su apellido, le sorprendía que aun lo recordara.

-¿Y tu…. Tan hablador?- devolvió la pregunta, tuteándolo por primera vez.

-Entonces creo que tengo que aprender a conocerte mas- la conversación se estaba "saliendo de control" pero aun así el japonés asintió por inercia y ambos cerraron sus ojos para entrar en un profundo y agradable sueño…

**.**

-Que tenemos aquí…- había amanecido hace varias horas e Ivan, Arthur y Kiku (por petición del penúltimo) se encontraban en el despacho del ex–pirata que justo observaba el mapa complementado con ambas hojas de papel, claro, luego de haberlo colocado en una lámpara especial que estaba hecha para revelar mapas con esa "cualidad". Lo ojeo unos minutos, luego se levanto de su silla para dirigirse a un librero y sacar un par de libros, cabe decir que bastante antiguos, y así regresar a su lugar.

El pirata y el samurái observaban cada uno de sus movimientos sin perder algún detalle y con algo de interés. El ruso estaba bastante concentrado mientras que con una pluma hacia algunas anotaciones en otra hoja de papel…

-Hacia mucho que no veía algo como esto, es un mapa sorprendente, muy complejo y además toda una belleza- relataba siguiendo con su inspección y mirándolo como si este se tratase de una gran reliquia- Es bastante antiguo como ya saben…. Si notan, el nuevo continente no está incluido del todo y muestra la división antigua de lo que se conocía como mundo en esa época- observo la expresión un tanto sorprendida de sus visitantes, sobretodo la del japonés, el pirata sabía perfectamente todos los años que poseía ese mapa- Vaya… si logras observar Kirkland, hasta tiene los muy famosos "obstáculos" que solían colocar en los mapas para lograr la desviación y el alejamiento de algunos piratas para así lograr que tardaran en llegar a su destino. Aunque eso en realidad era solo decoración- recordó soltado una risita infantil. El ruso no era un "viejo" pero conocía a la perfección el mundo de la piratería desde sus inicios.

Luego de tal recuerdo, el más alto continúo con el estudio del mapa. El japonés no sabía si mirar al ruso o donde posar su mirada, es más, ni sabia el porqué había accedido ir ya que a pesar de todo el no sabía nada de nada acerca de piratas eso era un mundo relativamente nuevo para él; sin olvidar lo incomodo que se sentía y que de alguna manera estaba traicionado su honor.

-Exactamente ¿Qué buscan con esto?- dejo el mapa a un lado y pregunto con un tono un poco más serio- No, eso no importa, lo que les diré es que se encontraran con cosas bastante interesantes…-

**.**

La tarde se desvanecía dando paso al atardecer y el mayor ya había resuelto en su totalidad el famoso mapa…

-Como les dije, es un mapa bastante complicado… pero el detalle principal era descifrar a donde los llevaba exactamente y con ello llegar a dicho lugar con la ayuda de otros mapas- tomo ambas hojas que formaban el mapa y se las entrego a su dueños- Su próximo destino es el norte de Europa… siendo más exactos, en Islandia- sonrió, los otros dos solo intercambiaron miradas ¿Islandia dijo? ¿La piedra estaba en aquel lugar?

-Entiendo…- articulo el oji esmeralda unos segundos después de haber procesado la reciente información y sonriendo de manera determinada- Gracias por su ayuda y hospitalidad Braginski - agradeció dando un apretón de manos junto al mayor- zarparemos ahora mismo-

-No es necesario, quédense esta noche y zarpen mañana por la mañana- ofreció a lo cual el rubio acepto sin tener oportunidad de negarse- Les espera un largo viaje…-concluyo dirigiéndose a la salida siendo seguido por los más jóvenes.

**.**

Una vez fuera del despacho, decidieron dirigirse a una de las habitaciones y reunir al resto de la tripulación para informarles del recién descubrimiento…

-¿No estás emocionado?- iban caminado un poco parejo cuando se escucho la voz del capitán.

-¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?- el responderle con una pregunta se había hecho frecuente aunque era algo que no podía evitar- Es un paso más para llegar- agrego segundos después siguiendo con su camino, aunque no lo demostrase con palabras y hechos realmente estaba un tanto ansioso. Por fin después de tantos años podrá lograr el sueño de su hermano y eso lo hacía feliz, a pesar de no darse cuenta de que estaba dependiendo mucho de esa piedra.

-Es cierto, vaya pregunta estúpida- rio- Espero y estés listo, no sabemos con qué clase de cosas extrañas nos toparemos… y no quiero terminar salvando damiselas- exclamo en forma de burla a lo cual el japonés frunció un poco el seño.

-No sé de que hablas- lo había hecho otra vez, tutearlo- Yo nací más que listo y de igual forma, yo tampoco quiero salvar piratas… eso sería muy vergonzoso para ambos- bromeo de la misma manera y sonriendo de medio lado, no podía dejarse ganar por ese pirata.

**.**

-Islandia…- un rato después de que ambos llegaran a la habitación que compartían las chicas (en donde ya estaban reunidos los demás) y Arthur contara lo descubierto por el ruso y demás los detalles todos quedaron un tanto sorprendidos, no se lo esperaban- Capitán ¿Cómo sugiere que lleguemos hasta allá si según dice el mapa no nos da las coordenadas exactas gracias a lo antiguo que es?- Michael preguntaba queriendo saciar su duda, al fin y al cabo, a él y a Alfred les correspondía llevarlos.

-Toma cualquier mapa que nos lleve hasta el país nórdico, una vez en el tomaremos la guía de mi mapa para encontrar la piedra- respondió autoritario el capitán.

Quedaron charlando sobre las futuras paradas y otros acontecimientos que tendrán lugar a lo largo de su futuro viaje…

-¿¡Estás loco! ¿Pretendes que viajemos tan lejos sin siquiera hacer una parada?- exclamo Alice con voz retadora luego de escuchar a su gemelo decir que no harán ninguna para "no perder tiempo"

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pestaño un par de veces intentando entender la intención de su hermana.

-¿Cómo que cual es el problema? hagamos por lo menos una- y luego de las quejas de Alice y otros más decidieron en hacer una sola parada, que luego decidirán en donde.

Mientras, Kiku se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la habitación, cabe decir que bastante callado y pensativo.

-Kiku- Paulo noto lo distante (más de lo normal) que estaba su amigo y se acerco a él- ¡Kiku!- lo llamo un poco mas fuerte al no lograr su atención con el primer llamado, el peli negro se sobresalto un poco- ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Paulo-san? Sí, estoy bien- se excuso.

-No se… pero te veo pálido…- agrego mirándolo determinadamente haciendo sentir algo apenado al japonés al no estar acostumbrado que lo observaran de esa manera- Dejando eso de lado- decidió restarle importancia- Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿tu familia sabe que estas con nosotros?- el peli negro bajo la mirada ante esa pregunta, a pesar de no tener una familia si tenía amigos de los cuales consideraba como sus hermanos. Se sintió un poco tonto por un momento ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlos? de seguro y deben estar muy preocupados por el ¡y cómo no! Si llevaba fuera de su país más de un mes- Perdona si te incomode- se disculpo notando la expresión de su compañero.

-No lo hizo… yo no tengo familia, al único que llegue a conocer fue a mi hermano mayor que murió hace ya varios años- relato con un tono algo triste, el portugués lo miro avergonzado por el haberle hecho recordar tal cosa- Pero igual tendría que haberle avisado a mis compañeros-

-Ya veo… no lo sabía… si quieres puedo conseguirte una carta para que así avises a tus amigos- ofreció con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba. El japonés abrió los ojos un poco por la impresión, no vio venir eso.

-¿Eso es posible?- pregunto, el castaño asintió.

-Tú solo confía en mí- añadió para luego ir en busca de la dueña de la casa, Yin claro está, a ver si le podía dar una mano siendo esta una buena persona.

Una vez que Paulo se alejo, Kiku quedo un poco deprimido aunque bastante aliviado por la ayuda que le brindara el otro, a pesar de todo… extrañaba a sus compañeros.

-¿Pasa algo…?- una voz volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos aunque esta vez no se trataba la del castaño si no la del ingles

-¿Qué?- no entendía él como el otro había llegado hasta el sin notarlo. El pirata no sabía que decir o como actuar (usualmente era Alice la que se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas) pero una cosa era segura; apoyaría a su aliado pase lo que pase (así como con a los demás) sin embargo, el japonés era un caso especial. Así que con un deje de vergüenza y timidez, que muy pocas veces mostraba, coloco su mano en la cabellera negra ajena.

-No sé qué pasa, pero cuentas con mi apoyo- le dijo en casi un susurro para dejarlo un poco desconcertado- Y no solo el mío, sino el de todos- observo al resto de su tripulación recibiendo un casi audible "gracias…" de parte de su más reciente aliado…

_Continuara…_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Por el momento es todo :) q tal?-w- saben que sus opiniones son importantes ;)...tuve q recortarlo porque si le agregaba mas ya iba a meter el 5 de una vez jajaja xD... me tarde por culpa de las clases y otras cosas .w. ademas de que no andaba con muchos ánimos de hacer nada eso me molesto tanto :/ pero en fin! ya mi actual animo volvió owo jajajaja...otra cosa, a veces me cuesta un poco el hacer participar a cada personaje gracias a que hay muchos! xD y estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con máximo cuatro pero de a poquito pondre mas sobre ellos ;) tampoco quiero desviarme de arthur y kiku ya que son los principales :D... también di a señalar otras parejas mas :D espero y haya sido de su agrado y como siempre el no haberlos decepcionado :3

Respondiendo sus awesomes(?) Reviews:

_**Bloody Liss: **_aquí está el capitulo! Lamento la tardanza x.x pero ya explique el porqué xD yo y mis cosas .w. en fin! me hace feliz el saber q te gusta y el q lees también! Y claro! El sexy escocés tenia que aparecer *-* es de mis personajes favoritos, pronto colocare mas sobre el ;)

Muchas gracias por tu review! Y espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo! Intentare no tardarme tanto para subir el siguiente (que justo ya comencé) saludos!

_**MusicianWish:**_ waa muchas gracias! Tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír además de feliz *o* gracias por seguir la historia y como ves no la dejare por nada del mundo no por nada fui una de las más responsables de mi salón .w. (XD) jajaajajaja… con respecto a Alice y Alfred, lo estuve pensando ya que para Alice no tenía a nadie xD y veré si me cuadra ;) no soy muy fan del usuk pero cuando se trata de nyo!inglaterra me agrada con Alfred n-n….y sii totalmente de acuerdo contigo! El AsaKiku necesita más fans *o* pero no importa, capaz y tiene muchas y lo empalagan así como hacen con otras parejas D: buuu! XD jajajajaja

Un saludo! Cuídate mucho! Y espero te haya gustado este capítulo también ;)

_**ivyterasu: **_aquí está la conti :D como he dicho, perdona la tardanza u.u… hee también perdona eso xD por más que suelo revisar siempre se escapa una cosita xD pero la idea es que se entienda … muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero seguir leyéndote en los próximos capítulos! Saludos :D

_**wow: **_aquí el siguiente! Perdona me tarde más de lo esperado x.x pero weee aquí esta ;) además que quedo largo jaajja XD espero seguir leyéndote :3 cuídate!

... un saludo especial a todas aquellas que leen también :3 (que las ladillo por face dejandoles el link XD) mi sorella-comadre **_Anddy_ **(mi compañera en todo lo que tenga que ver con fics y mas*o* XD), mi sorella-Gilbo _**Isa**_ (aunque se que no estas leyendo esto ewe), mi Nee-chan _**Yami**_, mi sensei **_Tsubasa-san_**, a una gran amiga _**Killari-chan**_ y creo que mas nadie xD jajaja igual espero que les este gustando :D

también a todas las personas que leen y no dejan comentario, al igual por sus favoritos y alertas ;)

en fin! esto se alargo mucho .w. nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! (que a mi parecer estaba genial *o* XDDD) espero sus comentarios y opiniones ;)

chau :3


	5. Primera y Última Parada Parte I

_****_Hola holaa :3 es media noche y aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 owo XD que especial soy .w. XD

en fin! como siempre, aclaratorias al final :3 lean tranquilos~ -w- una cosa mas! _Cursiva_ ahora sera para las escenas del pasado si? :D

Disclaimer: en serio esto me deprime ponerlo ._. porque es obvio que hetalia no es de esta niña que siempre andan jodiendo! (?) u.u

¡Enjoy~~~!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Nombres Usados:_

_Gunther: Male!Belgica_

_Vicent: Holanda _

**.**

**.**

**Primera y Última Parada (Parte I)**

_-¿Qué se supone que hare con esto…?- un peli rojo de ya veinte años se encontraba en un debate mental, hace ya exactamente cinco años que su padre le entrego "el cargo" de ir en busca de la misteriosa piedra, pero en si no sabía siquiera como empezar o más bien… no quería ir en su búsqueda era algo que jamás le intereso del todo. Lo único que lo mas o menos motivaba era lo muy estricto que era su padre y el como su hijo mayor no podía decepcionarle eso iba en contra de su moral._

"_no puedes siempre buscar el satisfacer a tu padre y más si no te satisfaces a ti mismo…" dichas palabras pasaron por su mente haciendo que formara un puño con su mano, en si tenían razón, el no quería pasar lo que quedaba de su vida buscando algo-que para él- era un juego de niños…_

_-¿Qué es eso?- la voz de su hermana menor lo saco de sus pensamientos logrando que posada sus ojos en ella y notara como la chica señalaba la hoja que se encontraba en su mano izquierda. Una Alice de quince años decidió saciar su duda al notar a su hermano como observaba dicha hoja como si fuese a encontrar oro en ella o algo así, por eso el motivo de su pregunta._

_-No es nada que necesites saber- respondió con el objetivo de quitársela de encima, esta rodo los ojos ¿Por qué rayos perdió su tiempo en hablarle a su hermano cuando sabía perfectamente que este no le diría ni una palabra? En fin, estaba demasiado aburrida, el estar prácticamente encerrada no ayudaba mucho ¡ella era joven, quería salir y conocer el mundo!- ¿Dónde está Arthur?- articulo segundos después antes de que su hermana se alejara un poco._

_-Afuera- señalo la ventana dando por saber que su gemelo se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa. El peli rojo sin decir más se dirigió en busca de su otro hermano…_

_Arthur Kirkland se encontraba practicando el arte del arco y la flecha, era algo que siempre le había gustado pero aun así no lograba manejarlo a la perfección. El mayor de los hermano llego hasta él y sin previo aviso le arrebato el arco junto con la flecha de las manos para luego colocarse en posición y lograr un lanzamiento perfecto._

_-Lo estás haciendo mal, debes colocar los brazos de esta manera- tomo otra flecha para así lanzarla siendo observado por su hermano con un poco de enojo por el acto anterior._

_-¿Qué quieres?-tomo su arco de vuelta, el mayor solo le mostro la hoja que le ha causado problemas durante bastante tiempo._

_-Quiero hablarte de esto- el menor lo miro curioso por un momento pero luego volteo la mirada- Nuestro padre me la dio hace exactamente cinco años- al escuchar esas palabras el rubio presto atención, no podía ser que se tratase de lo que había escuchado aquel día. Al observar el reciente interés de su hermano menor procedió a contarle lo que sabía sobre ese tema siento escuchado (aunque no lo demostrara) por él- …Por eso, yo no creo cumplir por con esto… o más bien… no quiero hacerlo- concluyo con un tono molesto en su voz, a el no le gustaba la aventura y todo lo que conllevaba a ella su máxima ficción siempre será el de coleccionar todo objeto antiguo que se encontrase; pero eso no quería decir que iba a dedicarse toda su vida a ello, obviamente tendrá un buen trabajo con un gran ingreso. Sabía de antemano que no iba a lograr nada si se disponía buscar "la piedrita esa" además, si nadie la había encontrado era por algo y no quería apostar su vida en algo tan patético- Así que tómala has lo que quieras con esto, búscala si te apetece, bótala o regálala a mi no me interesa- agrego segundos mientras le entregaba el papel con naturalidad a su hermano. El rubio lo tomo por inercia… un momento… ahora que hacia memoria… ¿le estaba entregando lo que su padre le negó?_

_-Te la dio a ti, eso no es mi problema- respondió secamente frunciendo el ceño devolviéndosela para luego volver a su tarea pero la voz de su hermano lo interrumpió._

_-No te estoy diciendo que te corresponde o no, solo que hagas lo quieras con ella, no la quiero- volvió a dársela._

_-¿Por qué?- segundos después de haber procesado lo que acaba de pasar pregunto. De todas maneras, eso podía ser muy bueno para el… podía demostrar que el realmente podría encontrarla…_

_-Ya te lo dije, no me interesa y es toda tuya- respondió con una pisca de melancolía en su voz como si algo hubiese ocurrido respecto a eso- Una cosa más, no le digas nada sobre esto a nuestro padre y si es posible… que no se entere mientras viva- advirtió finalmente retirándose del lugar…_

_-¿Ahora que se supone que hare…?- se pregunto una vez que no hubo rastro de su hermano. Con eso podía demostrar que su padre estaba muy equivocado, podía echarle en cara el hecho de que el si era capaz de encontrar algo tan importante… él podía claro que si…_

**.**

Estaban listos para zarpar, ya habían descansado lo suficiente para seguir con el largo viaje que les esperaba, esta vez más motivados ya que tenían el lugar exacto en donde llegar…

-De nuevo muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- el capitán agradecía al ruso que los hospedo durante esos días y además le fue de gran ayuda en la lectura de su mapa. No lo iba a admitir tan fácilmente, pero él les ayudo mucho más de lo que él esperaba…

-No se preocupe Kirkland, éxitos con su búsqueda – dijo con su peculiar sonrisa, no era muy de su estilo ayudar a los demás pero solo daba esa "mano" a aquellos que si valían la pena, y como siempre ha dicho, el chico Kirkland tenía mucho potencial…

-Cuídense mucho.- Yin se sumaba al grupo de las despedidas, las chicas de la tripulación agradecieron de igual manera por su amabilidad y así luego la tripulación invitada subió a su barco lista para partir- Ivan ¿crees que estarán bien?- una vez que el barco partió y apenas se lograba ver a lo lejos pregunto a su pareja.

-Claro que si Yin, el capitán Kirkland me recuerda tanto a mi cuando tenía su edad- le sonrió dulcemente recordando sus innumerables aventuras como pirata, pero no quedaba duda de que su favorita había sido cuando conoció a su ahora amada esposa…

-Solo porque tú lo dices…-

**.**

-Oficial, que bueno verlo de nuevo- un hombre de tés pálida le daba la bienvenida cordialmente al recién llegado, este no articulo palabra alguna y se adentro a su oficina.

Apenas entro dejo su pesado saco sobre la silla y se sentó en la misma, estaba en sausto esa última misión que tuvo lo había dejado muy agotado ¿o era porque estaba viejo? No claro que no, aun tenía muchos años por delante, pero nadie dijo que ser oficial de la aviación fuese fácil…

-Es bueno volver…-susurro al aire. Había extrañado el clima de su amado país, el ambiente y porque mentir también a sus preciados y especiales tulipanes.

Mientras estuvo fuera, dejo a su hermano menor a cargo y solo esperaba que estuviera bien, y no, no hablaba de él obviamente se refería a la peculiar flor sin olor…

Minutos más tarde de descaso, se levanto de la silla que recién ocupaba y se dirigió a la salida, estar de regreso significaban vacaciones para él así que iba a tomárselas en ese mismo momento. Salió del cuartel general y tomo camino inmediatamente a su hogar. Un rato después, llego a la misma y así entro…

-¿P-pero que paso aquí?- todo a su alrededor (para su sorpresa) estaba sumamente diferente a como lo recordaba, hasta el color de las paredes había cambiado. Camino por toda la sala sin perder detalle de la "re-decoración" ya que TODO había sido víctima de eso, aunque debía admitir que se veía bastante agradable, pero eso no estaba bajo su aprobación. De pronto, un joven de no más de veintidós años de cabello rubio, ojos esmeraldas como los suyos y una sonrisa cálida en el rostro bajo hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor…

-¡Hermano! ¿Por qué no avisaste que venias?- le saludo con un abrazo bastante animado que fue apenas correspondido. Luego de eso, el mayor lo miro retadoramente.

-¿Qué paso aquí Gunther?- pregunto con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba sin siquiera saludar…

-Lo que ves, le di un tono más jovial a la casa- respondió- Ya se lo merecía…- agrego notando la expresión frustrada de su hermano.

-Olvídalo- bufo- Por lo menos no está todo hecho un chiquero- acato finalmente masajeándose las sienes, el menor tenía razón, ya le faltaba un cambio a su hogar pero lo que en si le molestaba era el no pedir su consentimiento para dicho cambio.

-¡Así es Vin!- el rubio mayor detallo el cómo iba vestido su hermano, bastante extraño cabe decir…

-¿A dónde vas?- decidió sacarse la duda, su hermano era un poco extraño pero eso en sí lo era más.

-No sabía que llegabas así que planee una salida con unos amigos- guiño un ojo para luego despedirse e irse. El mayor lo dejo ir sin más ya que solo quería descansar y pelear con él no era buena idea en ese momento…

Primero fue a cambiarse el uniforme por algo más cómodo y digno para trabajar en su huerto, así es, iba a dedicarse a sus preciados tulipanes, era lo que más le relajaba para ser exactos. Gracias al cielo y su habitación seguía igual a como la había dejado. Una vez listo, se dirigió a su huerto observando cómo las flores estaban en buen estado, no perfecto eso sí pero por lo menos su hermano no las había dejado morir. Se dedico a ellas toda la tarde y al concluir se adentro a su hogar para comer algo y así irse a dormir…

**.**

-¡Fuera!- en el barco del capitán Kirkland se vivía una pequeña "competencia" en donde Michael, Alfred, Derya, Arthur, Kiku, Tino y Vash (prácticamente obligado) comían sin parar el plato de pasta, preparado por Lovino claro está, que se encontraba frente a cada uno.

Todo comenzó cuando en esa misma mañana Alfred y Michael debatían el cuanto podían comer. Fue cuando Lovino los escucho y propuso la competencia siendo seguido por el resto decidido a participar…

-Es bueno observar un ambiente tan alegre…- comento Alice observando como Vash se atragantaba y Alfred hacer un intento por reírse para luego atragantarse el también, si era todo un show. Matthew, que se encontraba a su lado, asintió a su comentario notando ya como varios "participantes" tiraban la toalla.

-Hey Honda, se nota que ya no puedes mas- apenas se logro entender lo que el ingles quería decir.

-Yo no diría eso Kirkland- al parecer el japonés si había entendido sus palabras y con la misma dificultad respondió, no olvidemos que el hablar con la boca llena es difícil ¿o no?

Todos reían ante tal escena que mostraba cada uno, e incluso Berwarld lograba sacar una pequeña sonrisa (y eso era un milagro). Como muchos solían afirmar; la llegada del samurái hizo un poco más divertido y emocionante su viaje…

-Y el ganador es…- Paulo estaba a cargo de ser el juez, aunque en si dejo que todos hicieran lo que quisieran- ¡Tino!- anuncio levantando la mano del rubio en señal de victoria, el resto quedo boquiabierto ya que no se esperaban que el fines obtuviera la victoria. El sueco se acerco lo más rápido que pudo a su "esposa" para felicitarlo y lo premio con un beso, estaba tan orgulloso de él. Los ahora perdedores se encontraban en ese momento esparcidos en el suelo muy llenos murmurando que no iban a comer en días o que no querían ver otro plato de pasta en lo que queda de su vida, y lo peor es que ninguno pudo completar su plato.

-Eres una tramposa…- decía el australiano refiriéndose a la turca, ya que esta lo había golpeado en el estomago en un descuido provocando que se ahogara y dejara de comer ¡casi se muere! La castaña solo rio como pudo (el dolor de estomago no la dejaba) por su gran hazaña.

-Una cosa…- un rato después mientras los demás intentaban recuperarse se escucho la voz del canadiense, todos posaron su mirada en el- Si ustedes están aquí- señalo a Alfred y Michael- ¿Quién esta allá?- señalo ahora hacia la zona del timón. Ambos chicos se miraron…oh no… se levantaron del suelo como pudieron y como alma que lleva al diablo corrieron hacia el lugar señalado ¡habían olvidado eso! Pero por suerte navegaban en línea recta…

-Tino ya que eres el ganador tomate el día libre- sugirió el capitán, como una orden, mientras se levantaba del suelo lentamente ofreciendo su mano al japonés que tomo sin ninguna queja.

-Pero capitán…- se excusó Tino un poco avergonzado.

-Pero nada, tu también Berwarld, ambos tómense un descaso- la pareja nórdica agradeció y así los perdedores quedaron limpiando el desastre provocado… ya les tocaba por perder…

.

-Antonio~ -

-¿Qué sucede Feli?- pregunto dejando su quehacer notando la pisca de preocupación en la voz del italiano menor.

-Acabo de notar que ya no queda pasta ve~ - lloriqueo un poco, el español coloco su mano sobre la cabeza ajena en un intento de calmarlo.

-No es problema Feli, apenas lleguemos a Dinamarca la conseguiremos- propuso, el menor negó con la cabeza.

-Pero… tampoco hay tomates…- eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría al mayor, sin olvidar lo mucho que a él le encantaba dicha fruta…

Y muy "calmadamente" dejo al italiano para ir en busca de Gilbert, tenían que ser una parada y rápido.

-¡Gilbo!- le grito una vez que lo encontró, este se tapo los odios- ¿Dónde queda el puerto más cercano?-

-Ehhh… creo que es en Holanda ¿Por- relato recordando que Soren le había comentado algo, iba a preguntar el porqué pero su amigo no lo dejo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Embarcaremos ahí mismo! Avísale a Soren- ordeno bastante ansioso, el oji rojo levanto una ceja dudoso pero en si decidió no preguntar nada al respecto.

**.**

-Arthur ¡No te hagas el tonto!- habían pasado un par de meses desde que salieron de la isla rusa. En ese momento Alice peleaba con su gemelo, como cosa rara…

-Alice, ya te dije que no haremos ninguna parada aun- se defendió con las mismas palabras que llevaba usando desde hace unas semanas cuando su hermana comenzó a "reclamarle" dicha parada.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué lleguemos a Islandia?- se cruzo de brazos.

-Claro que no, aun nos queda un largo tiempo más de viaje-

-¡Por eso! Llevamos bastante tiempo navegando y no hemos parado- razono- Además, ya todos estamos cansados y necesitamos ver tierra al igual que muchas cosas, por si no lo sabes, se están agotando nuestros implementos y sin dejar de mencionar a la comida- suspiro, el seguir gritando no la iba a llegar a ningún lado y en si todo lo que había dicho era cierto, necesitaban parar para conseguir dichas cosas.

-Está bien- se dio por vencido, al fin y al cabo luego de las palabras de su hermana denoto que el también necesitaba por lo menos un breve descanso- Iré a hablar con Michael para planear la parada-

-Al fin- sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras observaba a su hermano abandonar la habitación.

**.**

-No te muevas-

-Pero Feliks-san no…-

-No, espera que casi acabo…-

-Esto es vergonzoso…- suspiro el japonés resignado, no sabía que era más penoso y si el estar en un barco pirata en contra de su orgullo de samurái o ser tratado como "modelo"

-Solo deja que termine por aquí- el polaco estaba trabajando en los últimos detalles de su nuevo diseño. Tenía en par de alfileres en la boca que colocaba en donde la tela sobraba, obviamente usaba la medida del japonés ya que él era el más adecuado para portar algo como eso.

Por cosas del destino, el ingles se paso por el lugar notando como le polaco estaba concentrado en el traje casual que vestía el peli negro que justo estaba de espaldas a él. Se le quedo observando por mera curiosidad pensando que le quedaba bastante bien además de que resaltaba con su color de cabello. Un minúsculo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando noto como el japonés se daba media vuelta y quedaba frente a él y fue cuando realmente lo pudo detallar mejor… bastante atractivo a su parecer… movió su cabeza para sacar los recientes pensamientos, se alejo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo agradeciendo que ninguno de los dos los haya visto (vaya distraídos que estaban)

Sin más interrupciones se llego hacia el australiano y le planteo la idea de una futura parada en donde el afirmo que lo más conveniente era hacerla en un puerto holandés ya que se encontraban cerca. El rubio mayor acepto y así aviso al resto de su tripulación en la cual todos estaban de acuerdo de la misma manera.

**.**

-Hemos llegado…- anuncio Lukas con su típico tono sin emoción en su voz, los demás estaban felices ya que por fin podrán descansar un poco; eso de mirar mar y solo mar puede volverse un poco tedioso…

-Se ve que es bastante tranquilo aquí- comento Tino observando los alrededores, se encontraban en el puerto de una de las ciudades de Holanda como se había acordado anteriormente. Por motivos de seguridad decidieron abordar en una zona en donde no puedan ser notados o por lo menos intentarlo…

-Bien, solo estaremos dos días en este puerto, así que hagan lo que tengan que hacer y compren lo que necesiten- los tripulantes asintieron al comentario de su capitán.

-¿Nos quedaremos en una posada verdad?- pregunto Lovino un tanto ansioso por bajar del barco e ir a conocer la ciudad. El oji esmeralda lo pensó por unos segundos, pero su hermana se le adelanto afirmando su pregunta, era obvio que irían a una posada…

-Oigan... – Feliks apareció ante el grupo vistiendo ropa casual, así como si se tratase de un ciudadano mas- Tipo, creo que con esos atuendos los descubrirán…- el resto observo los ropajes que llevaban, era cierto con solo verlos se notaba a distancia que eran piratas y eso sería un gran problema…- Y como yo pienso en todo- señalo una caja que se encontraba a su espalda, los demás se acercaron a ella y descubrieron que estaba llena de ropas "normales"

-¡Bien hecho!- felicito Alfred escogieron lo que se pondrá junto a los demás, el polaco sonrió orgullos de sí mismo.

Media hora y catorce piratas más un samurái portando ropas que los hacían pasar desapercibidos más tarde…

-Ok… creo que esto será suficiente- comento el capitán observando a su tripulación, y si funcionaba, todos se veían distintos- Una cosa más… nos dividiéremos en grupos para así adquirir lo que necesitamos más rápido y tener más tiempo de descanso al igual que si estamos todos juntos puede ser peligroso…nos veremos a las seis aquí en el barco- completo colocándose el sombrero que hacia juego (según el polaco) con su traje. Un rato después armaron los grupos y asignaron las tareas que le tocaba a cada uno y bajaron del barco para adentrarle a la civilización…

**.**

Habían llegado a su destino hace un par de días pero por diversos motivos no bajaron del barco si no hasta ahora…

-Es bueno pisar tierra- Gilbert fue el primero en bajar y se estiraba como si hubiese dormido por mucho tiempo, el castaño bajo tras de él y asintió.

-Hace mucho que no veníamos a Holanda- comento un rato después de haber empezado a caminar, obviamente se dirigían al mercado de la ciudad para conseguir los tomates y demás necesidades…

-Si… aunque no es tan especial como la asombrosa Prussia kesese- soltó una risa tan característica de él.

-Gilbo… Prussia ya no exis- una gota bajo por la cien del español, siempre era lo mismo….

-¡No lo digas! Y claro que si existe- tapo la boca de su acompañante para que así no completara la "cruel" oración.

-Ok- logro articular aun con la mano tapando su boca, luego el "ofendido" prusiano lo soltó- Si Francis estuviera aquí me daría la razón- comento de la nada inconscientemente logrando que un silencio incomodo se formara después.

-Ni lo nombres… mejor vayamos por tus tomates- un Gilbert bastante serio se adelanto colocando las manos en sus bolsillos, el castaño lo siguió con la misma seriedad y un poco molesto por hacer recordar tal cosa… es el momento en donde sale a flote una pregunta… ¿Qué paso con Francis? Pues eso es un tema aparte de todo esto…

Duraron un largo rato caminando, haciendo bromas e incluso se rieron de un pobre niño a la cual se le cayó su helado… en fin, lograron divisar por fin el mercado que estaba compuesto por diversos puestos en donde vendían de comida hasta cualquier objeto útil… se acercaron hasta él y fue cuando Gilbert creyó observar a lo lejos una cabellera que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. Se quedo distraído observando el mismo lugar descifrando si había sido su imaginación o era real, que él se encontraba ahí.

-Gilbo te estoy hablando ¿Qué pasa?- Antonio paso una mano por el rostro de un "embobado" Gilbert, este pestaño un par de veces y sin pensarlo más se dirigió hacia aquel sitio que tanto veía dejando a un Antonio extrañado, iba directo a responder su duda- ¿Y a este ahora qué?- se pregunto a sí mismo, le resto importancia y fue en busca de sus preciados tomates…

Una vez en el puesto de las frutas quedo encantado con la variedad que había encontrado y lo muy frescas que se notaban. Comenzó a ojear los tomates cuando sin querer tropezó con un chico un poco más bajo que el, apenado por tal accidente estaba dispuesto a disculparse pero al notar de quien se trababa las palabras no salían de su boca…

-Lovino…- logo articular segundos después, el italiano (que no lo había notado) detuvo lo que hacía y volteo la mirada hacia aquella voz sumamente conocida que lo había llamado, y no, los ojos de ambos no los engañaban… se encontraban uno enfrente al otro, que para uno era la persona que más quería ver en el mundo mientras que para el otro era todo lo contrario. Lovino entrecerró un poco sus ojos y como si nada volvió a su tarea.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto luego de notar la mirada del otro clavada en su espalda mientras aun realizaba la elección de las frutas que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo que "qué quieres"? ¿Desapareces de la nada y te comportas tan indiferente? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- despertó de su shock y semi-regaño a su encontrado amigo. Su voz denotaba preocupación y a la vez felicidad, al fin lo había encontrado y justo en donde menos esperaba…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió a todas sus preguntas con solo esas palabras con mucha indiferencia mientras decidía cual de las dos sandias llevar. El no iba a darse mala vida por dicho "encuentro" ya que no era el mismo niño que todos subestimaban y al mismo tiempo protegían creyendo que no era capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

-¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia? Pensaba que éramos amigos y nos teníamos confianza…- lanzo otra pregunta elevando un poco su tono de voz para terminar con la ultima oración en un susurro que se escucho dolido…

-Pues pensaste mal… ahora quítate que también necesito de esos- lo aparto para tomar algunos tomates y meterlos en la bolsa que tenia. Antonio observo cada uno de sus pasos ¿Cómo era posible que lo estuviera tratando como un desconocido? El imagino su encuentro muy emotivo y especial, bueno, considerando la actitud del italiano eso sería exagerar y bastante pero que lo tratara como siempre lo ha hecho era suficiente para el…. Lovino jamás se había comportado así con él, era cierto que siempre lo insultaba y hasta trataba mal, pero nunca había sido indiferente con él.

-Lovino… ¿Por que eres así? Tu hermano ha estado muy preocupado por ti- soltó segundos después sin su típica sonrisa, realmente estaba sorprendido…

-Que bien, felicidades- tomo un par de peras más y ahora pensaba en lo que le faltaba elegir. Seguía sin mirar al español… no quería que esos ojos esmeraldas lo atraparan otra vez…

-Entiendo… sabes… si no querías saber nada mas de nosotros lo hubieras dicho y ya- confeso ya resignado mirándolo con una melancólica sonrisa.

-No me digas, ahora si me toman en cuenta… mira que gracioso- término con su compra y pago al vendedor, que ciertamente había sido el espectador de lo sucedido con ambos jóvenes.

-Vargas, es hora de irnos- el italiano iba a agregar algo mas pero la voz de la alemana lo detuvo para que así se despidiera del español con el típico movimiento de la mano.

-Espera- lo tomo del brazo- ¿Me dirás por lo menos el porqué te fuiste?- pregunto, si el otro no quería saber más de ellos el si necesitaba saber el porqué de su huida.

-Ya te dije que no es tu problema- se soltó del agarre sin mucho esfuerzo para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba la rubia y dejar a un Antonio bastante triste…

Minutos después de haber asimilado todo lo sucedido, cabe decir que el español (muy optimista como suele ser) pensó que se trataba de un sueño un muy mal sueño, pero no, todo era real. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su barco… o mejor… ir a tomar algo… no tenía ganas de nada; tanto así que olvido comprar los tomates que tanto necesitaba.

**.**

Gilbert se encontraba actualmente a una distancia prudente del grupo al cual prácticamente perseguía. La idea original de eso fue simplemente el comprobar que se trataba de esa persona. Luego de saber que si se trataba de él, no pudo dejar de mirarlo e incluso estaba teniendo un debate mental para ir a hablarle.

-No… el debe seguir odiándome es imposible- se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía observándolo detrás de uno de los puestos del mercado. Se quedo unos minutos más en la misma posición decidiendo si acercarse o no, aunque como se encontraba con otras personas no lo creía apropiado. Suspiro resignado y un poco molesto consigo mismo ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera vergüenza en acercarse?

Decidido, salió de su escondite y emprendió camino hacia el grupo que tenia rato mirando.

-Hola- llego hasta ellos y saludo tan naturalmente como pudo. Tres de ellos lo miraron extraño ya que era una persona a la cual no conocían pero solo uno de ellos abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, el destino lo estaba castigando…- Yo…- se aclaro la garganta buscando que decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gilbert?- la voz del canadiense se escucho, cabe decir que bastante decidida y fría, cosa que no era muy común en el. El recién llegado trago saliva, no se equivocaba cuando pensaba que aun lo odiaba, y no lo culpaba.

-Yo solo quería… quería saludar…- fue lo único que salió de su boca, se cacheteo mentalmente ¡cómo era posible que de tantas palabras haya dicho esas tan patéticas!

-Nadie quiere tus saludos…- fue lo último que dijo el rubio oji violeta antes de alejarse del grupo, huyendo. Enseguida Paulo fue tras el ¿Qué había sucedido para el que canadiense se pusiese de esa forma? El era un chico tranquilo y algo alegre y verlo así podría hasta considerarse el fin del mundo.

El prusiano no hizo más si no bajar la cabeza reprochándose por todo lo que había sucedido y no solo en ese momento si no también lo sucedido hace un año atrás. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero los dos chicos restantes se colocaron frente a él evitando que diera un paso más…

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué le hiciste a Matthew?- pregunto uno de ellos con voz amenazadora, sabiendo que eso no era muy típico de él pero si se metían con alguno de sus amigos podría llegar a ser bastante violento.

-No seas tan amable Alfred- opino Michael mientras se sonaba los nudillos, estaban bastante confundidos y tenían muchas preguntas que hacer…

Mientras tanto… el portugués logro alcanzar al rubio y justamente se encontraban sentados en una pequeña plaza en donde el canadiense sollozaba y el castaño hacia lo posible por calmarlo.

-Matt… ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era él?- le pregunto una vez que el rubio se calmo, este desvió la mirada.

-¿R-recuerdas cuando te hable sobre un chico que había querido mucho pero al final me rompió el corazón?- el castaño intento hacer memoria logrando recordar aquella vez que le hablo sobre eso, asintió y el rubio continuo- Pues… era el-

-¿¡QUE!- se levanto de golpe elevando un poco su voz, eso no era posible.

-S-si- afirmo mientras otra lágrima rozaba su mejilla. Paulo volvió a sentarse y abrazo protectoramente al menor…

**.**

**.**

****y es todo por los momentos~! lo se y lo admito hasta yo me quede picada por dejarlo hasta ahí o.o no me maten ;w; -se esconde detrás de su silla(?)- jajaja es que ya tengo todo bien calculadito para el siguiente owo XD

como siempre, espero les haya gustado *o* es lo unico que me importa .w.

si hay errores es culpa de mi cabecita que anda un poco tarupida en estos dias u.u (te salvaste Word!)

Reviews~~~!

**Bloddy Liss, **Holitas :3 aquí esta el siguiente :D créeme, iba subirlo antes pero estuve sin internet en estos días u.u apenas regreso y lo subí! xD mira que es media noche aquí owo XD jajaja como siempre miiil gracias por tu comentario no sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que te gustaaa! y see Ivan es terriblemente sexy *w* XD un saludo!

**wow,** jajaja ya te iba a pegar u.u como puedes desviarte de aqui! D: el AsaKiku es inrremplazable! mira que yo soy de las que aburro rapido de las cosas y ya llevo año y medio como fan del AsaKiku y cada dia me vuelvo mas y mas fan .w. lo se estoy enferma xD... aqui la conti! espero te haya gustado! prontito el siguiente cap ;)

**MusicianWish,** querida! que bueno leerte :3 tus comentarios tan animados como siempre! me encantan! owo... see ya le ves lo que le paso a Gilbo u.u pero en el siguiente veremos que fue lo que realmente paso para que estuvieran asi :/.. jajaja algo que te imaginas? hee a ver que sera xD -ni ella misma sabe- ... sii! totalmente de acuerdo contigo n.n yo no tengo nada contra el usuk pero como suelo decir ya esta como que "rayado" te sale hasta en la sopa y ps molesta ._. no se si te ha pasado pero a vaces cuando le entras al menu de fanfiction de 20 fics (por ejemplo) 16 son usuk ._. es tan fail! xD pero wee el AsaKiku para mi siempre sera la principal :3 seguida de otras! ademas tambien me encanta el crack! owo XDDD... espero te haya gustado este igual ;) saludos!

**ivyterasu,** yey! que bueno que te gusto :3 a mi se me hizo tan lindo escribirlo x3333... e igual, aqui el siguiente ;) espero lo hayas disfrutado .w. espero seguir leyendote :D saludoos~!

gracias igual a todos los que leen sin dejar comentarios .w. y mi _sorella-comadre Anddy_ que siempre me recuerda y martilla para que suba el capitulo! xD gracias :3

sobre el siguiente capitulo... la temporada de mis examenes llego u.u ademas de que este sabado tengo conve y ando con los ultimos preparativos de mi cosplay (omg! por fin lo usare twt) en fin! no tengo fecha exacta pero cuando menos lo esperen estara ;)

otra cosita... en estos dias cuando venia en el transporte de la uni se me ocurrio una idea para otro fic twt fue tan extraño xD asi que escribire el capitulo 1 para que asi no se ve vaya la idea principal y apenas acabe este fic ire de lleno con ese :3 eso quiere decir que no se liberaran tan facil de mi owo XD ok ok... para los que se preguntan ese fic tambien sera AsaKiku! ya lo decidi x33

sin mas (por que siempre dejo tan largo esto? XD como si alguien lo leyera u.u) nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ;) dejen Review! no se olviden :3 sayoonaraa! cuidense~!


	6. Primera y Última Parada Parte II

****Buenas madrugadaas~ (ahora tome la mala costumbre de subir el cap tan tarde u.u)

en fin! lamento la tardanza u.u pero como dije en el cap pasado subir este me iba a costar un poco mas ademas d q en si el cap me costo terminarlo espero y lo disfruten~

una cosa mas antes de empezar, me tome la libertad de leer todo lo q va del fic y me he dado cuenta d los errores d q he cometido ;w; (grax al cielo y no vi ninguno ortografico todos eran d dedo xD) asi q tendre mas cuidado a la hora d subir el cap tambien, me vi enredada en el nombre de Derya .w. algunas veces colocaba Deyra y otras como el otro jajajaja pero intentare no equivocarme mas XD es q mi nombre tambien lleva una "y" atravesada y me confundo u.u XD

bien! sin mas al cap :3

Hetalia no es mio D: (?)

¡Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Primera y Última Parada (Parte II)**

**.**

_-¿Tu aun por aquí?-_

_-¿Tan rápido quieres que me vaya Ian?-_

_-¿Tanto se me nota?- sonrió con arrogancia el peli rojo, su compañero solo rodo los ojos mientras oprimía una pequeña risa._

_-No te preocupes, mañana mismo me iré- le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro ajeno._

_-Aun no logro entender que es lo que tiene que hacer un samurái en Inglaterra- medito el escocés, el asiático solo se encogió de hombros dando a conocer que el tampoco tenía ni la menor idea._

_-Solo sigo ordenes, tampoco es que me pongo a pensar mucho en esas cosas- contesto bastante seguro y calmado- ¿Qué tal tu?- soltó de la nada logrando que el escocés se tensara un poco para luego relajarse al recordar que el castaño estaba al tanto de sus problemas._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Todo igual- el nunca había contado con alguien para que fuese oyente de sus problemas pero en el asiático encontró un deje de confianza que lo incentivo a contarle esa parte de su vida que lo tenía prácticamente loco, además, al ser de otro continente no se preocupaba en que contase sobre aquello._

_-¿Ya decidiste que hacer?- volvió a preguntar esta vez un poco más serio. El peli rojo asintió decidido._

_-Si- afirmo para sorpresa del samurái que simplemente no se esperaba aquella respuesta- Y ya que te vas mañana…- de su bolsillo saco una vieja hoja de papel, el otro miro atento cada uno de sus pasos ya que conocía de que se trataba ¿acaso…?- Ten- y sus sospechas fueron ciertas, Ian se la entrego._

_-¿Y esto ahora qué? No me digas que quieres que la busque por ti- bromeo para tomarla sin ninguna queja pensando que se trataba de alguna prueba por parte del mayor._

_-Es toda tuya- fue su más obvia explicación ignorando lo ultimo dicho por el asiático y así mismo estaba dispuesto a retirarse._

_-Espera Ian- la voz del extranjero lo detuvo- Explícame- _

_-¿Qué más quieres que te diga Xiang? Tómalo como un recuerdo de Inglaterra o como quieras- le sonrió pero esta vez se trataba de una sonrisa que usualmente no utilizaba ¿algo mas melancólico quizás? El castaño comprendió y le sonrió de igual manera- Y mira- del mismo bolsillo saco otra hoja idéntica- Yo tengo la otra parte- eso hizo que Xiang lo mirara dudoso ¿eso significaba que había dividió en dos el mapa? Y al observar mejor el que él tenía pudo verificar que así era aunque la división era prácticamente perfecta ni se notaba que se trataba de solo la mitad de un muy importante mapa._

_-Que original Kirkland- lo llamo por su apellido recordando el momento en que se conocieron._

_-Eso ni lo dudes Honda- lo imito pensando en lo mismo para luego retirarse y desaparecer de la vista del samurái._

"_Esa fue la última vez en que Ian Kirkland y Honda Xiang se encontraron…"_

_Años más tarde, Ian entrego su parte del mapa a su hermano menor estando ya arto de todo ese asunto, pero jamás dejo de preguntarse el que había hecho Xiang con la suya…_

**.**

-¡Hermano!- la voz de Gunther resonó por toda la casa, el mayor arrugo las cejas ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan ruidoso?

-¿Qué pasa?- se dirigió hasta él para encontrarlo muy concentrado en la cocina haciendo quien sabe que.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- lo señalo con el cucharon que recientemente utilizo- ¿Puedes ir al mercado y comprar todo eso?- ahora señalaba a una revista que se encontraba abierta justo en la mitad, el mayor la tomo y verifico que se trataba de una serie de ingredientes.

-¿Quieres que YO salga por todo esto?- pregunto, su hermano solo asintió de una manera infantil- Ni lo pienses- se negó dejando la revista en su lugar.

Pero ya en menos de una hora se encontraba en camino hacia el mercado para adquirir lo que su hermano le pidió, maldito sea el sistema de convencimiento de Gunther tan efectivo… además, así aprovecharía e iba a buscar su reloj que había mandado a reparar…

**.**

Ok, eso ya le estaba molestando, a pesar de ser una persona tranquila ya se estaba cansando ¡Desde que se topo con aquel alto rubio y ruidoso no ha dejado de perseguirlo! Lukas estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y golpearlo, pero no, el no iba a rebajarse a su nivel.

-¡Oye no me ignores Noru!- así comenzó a llamarlo una vez que tuvo el grave error de decirle que provenía de Noruega.

Lo continuo siguiendo hasta que se encontraron con Michael y Alfred encarando a alguien que el Noruego no conocía pero que el Danés si…

-¡Habla de una vez!- grito Alfred perdiendo la paciencia, llevaban un buen rato intentando sacarle alguna información al oji rojo pero este se mostraba rígido y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de soltar algo.

-No- se negó una vez más, aquellos dos no eran nadie para meterse en sus problemas y que fuesen amigos del canadiense no les daba derecho de todas maneras, era un problemas de ambos de nadie más… ambos… eso sonada tan esperanzador a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado ¡pero no había sido su culpa! ¡La aventura lo llamo! Y no pudo hacer más que atender a ese llamado, cumplir su sueño de conocer el mundo. Aunque eso haya significado dejar atrás a la única persona que fue capaz de robarle el corazón… pero a pesar de haberlo dejado no existió ningún momento en donde no pensara en el. Era un tonto, un grandísimo tonto y a pesar de que su corazón pedía a gritos su perdón no se lo merecía…

-¿Qué está pasando Gilbert?- Soren dejo por un momento su acoso con el noruego y se acerco al grupo que ya atraía miradas curiosas y como no, si estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea y más bien el Danés llego justo a tiempo.

-No es nada Soren, yo ya me iba- se excuso mientras intentaba zafarse de ambos chicos pero el brazo del americano lo detuvo.

-Estamos esperando una respuesta- ordeno más molesto, no iba a permitir que alguien lastimara a su hermano de tal manera, no mientras viva.

Gilbert frunció aun más el ceño ¿acaso no lograban entender que ese no era su asunto? ¿Cómo su pequeño Matt pudo involucrarse con tales personas?

Estaba a punto de comenzar una disputa entre ellos, hasta Soren se metió para defender a su compañero logrando que las miradas curiosas aumentasen y que muchas personas se asustaran y pensaran en llamar a las autoridades, pero…

-Paren de pelear por favor…- se logro escuchar la voz del canadiense provocando que se apartaran y posaran su mirada en él que venía acompañado por el portugués- Gilbert… tu ya hiciste suficiente…- lo que estaba a punto de decir le dolía mucho mas a el- ¿Podrías por favor retirarme y no volver a cruzarte en mi vida?- más que un favor sonaba como una súplica pero era lo mejor, el ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

El prusiano lo miro con tristeza, una tristeza que jamás había sentido, entendía todo a la perfección y por más que quisiera darse la vuela e irse así como el rubio se lo había pedido su corazón no se lo permitía, estaba paralizado en su lugar… pero… ¿Por qué? Porque aun lo amaba…

Todo quedo en silencio mientras esperaban que acción fuera a tomar el oji rojo. Matthew al notar que no se movía decidió el mismo irse siendo seguido por sus compañeros…

-Creo… que será la última vez que lo veré- miro hacia la dirección que había tomado el otro chico y sin más decidió que no tenia mas nada que hacer ahí…

**.**

-Mucha gente…- el grupo de Alice conformado por Feliks y Kiku se paseaba por la ciudad, en si su tarea era la de conseguir algunos objetos más Feliks que quería comprar algo de telas y herramientas para su costura.

-Osea como que si…- el polaco observaba a su alrededor con un toque de nerviosos ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar tan rodeado de personas- Mejor vayamos por lo que vinimos y regresemos lo más rápido posible- sugirió apresurando el paso y arrastrando consigo a sus dos acompañantes.

Caminaron un rato más para encontrarse con una pequeña tienda que al parecer se dedicaba a la reparación de relojes. Kiku, por curiosidad, se acerco a ella y observo los diversos relojes que se encontraban allí. Fascinado, entro y pudo notar como un hombre rubio y bastante alto discutía con otro más bajo y a su parecer algo "indefenso" arrugo un poco las cejas, odiaba cuando abusaban de los débiles. Decidido a ayudar como el buen samurái que era (al estar con piratas no le quitaba el hecho de que aun era un samurái) se tomo la libertad de acercarse a ambos y así poner fin a su discusión.

-Disculpen, pero no es correcto que peleen de esa manera- una vez estando frente a ellos aconsejo provocando que ambos dejaran de discutir y prestaran atención a la figura que recién entraba.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- el rubio entrecerró los ojos para luego tomar un reloj que se hallaba en la barra, que obviamente le pertenecía, y dirigirle una fría mirada al peli negro pero en menos de un minutos esa mirada cambio a una llena de sorpresa ¿será que…?- ¿Honda… Honda Kiku?- pregunto luego de haber procesado toda la reciente información. El nombrado solo ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado ¿Quién era el y porque sabía su nombre?

-¿Quién es usted?- devolvió la pregunta logrando que el otro lo mirara con un deje de confianza.

-Vaya… a pesar de los años no has cambiado mucho Kiku- le dijo con un toque serio y a la vez nostálgico sin siquiera prestar atención a la pregunta recién planteada. El japonés estaba extrañado, era obvio que el otro lo conocía pero por alguna razón él no lo recordaba. Se fijo en su rostro buscando recordar el quien era cuando se topo con la singular cicatriz que posaba en la frente ajena…

-Vicent-san…- dijo apenas en un susurro buscando el no haberse equivocado, el rubio asintió- ¿Usted por aquí?- pregunto, pero algo hizo click en su cabeza, estaban en Holanda y si no mal recordaba el rubio provenía de dicho país.

-Soy yo el que debería preguntar, pensaba que no querías salir de tu país a pesar de que te invite varias veces- el peli negro sonrió tímidamente ante tal comentario recordando por todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses.

-Es una historia un poco larga- le dijo, al fin y al cabo ellos eran muy amigos y Kiku tenía algo confianza en él y viceversa. El dueño del lugar los miraba con fastidio ¿Desde cuándo su tienda se había convertido en un lugar de encuentros?

-Ok muy lindo todo, pero tienen que irse- interrumpió cruzándose de brazos antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo más. Al parecer él no era tan "débil" después de todo o por lo menos no era de los "buenos"

-Claro, tendré en mente él nunca más volver- le dedico una última mirada amenazadora y salió del lugar siendo seguido por el japonés.

Una vez afuera, se enfrentaron en un incomodo silencio, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y simplemente el encontrarse de la nada les había sorprendido…

-¿Decías?- la voz del Holandés rompió con el silencio recién formado, Kiku lo miro y agacho la cabeza en señal de haber perdido.

-Ando, en cómo decirlo… un largo viaje…si eso- esa respuesta no convenció para nada al rubio. Iba a preguntar por más detalles pero Alice se apareció un poco preocupada por el peli negro.

-¡Kiku! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- prácticamente había apartado al más alto para saber si el japonés se encontraba bien. Este solo le dijo que se había distraído y que no paso nada, a veces la inglesa solía comportarse como una hermana mayor, sin olvidar que era un par de años mayor que él.

-Mira que si te pasa algo Arthur me mata- dijo en forma de broma a lo que Kiku no sabía que decir, ósea, el era un Samurái, y no cualquiera, era uno de los mejores de su país así que podía defenderse de cualquier cosa sin ninguna dificultad. Pero el detalle fue que Kiku no denoto a lo que realmente se refería la rubia…

El Holandés se sentía fuera de lugar, realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y por mas que le costase admitirlo sentía que había gato encerrado en todo ese asunto, y no, no uno de esos gatos que solía llevar su hermano a la casa a escondidas (además de lo mucho que los odiaba)

-¿Quién eres tú?- minutos después la chica pregunto, este alzo una ceja en señal de respuesta.

-Es Vicent y es un antiguo amigo- Kiku se adelanto en responder, también se sentía todo un maleducado por no haber presentado a su amigo antes. El rubio solo saludo secamente logrando que Alice lo mirada detenidamente…

-Kiku, se que has pasado por muchas cosas eso no lo puedes negar además de que no creo lo que dijiste- dichas palabras provenientes de Vicent lograron que el japonés abriera sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, se había dado cuenta- Así que si no te molesta, quédate a dormir hoy en mi casa- ofreció, raro para el porqué muy pocas veces solía ser amable.

-No Vicent-san… no quisiera molestarlo- se negó cortésmente mientras Alice los observaba sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-No me permitiré aceptar un no por respuesta- insistió, Kiku poso su mirada en la esmeralda de la china como buscando algún permiso a lo cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ve con él, yo me encargo de explicarle a los demás- sugirió segundos después la de lentes, el japonés agradeció para luego despedirse y emprender camino junto al holandés hacia su hogar- Creo… que estamos en problemas…-

**.**

-Me sorprende encontrarte aquí Kirkland o… no en realidad no- después de lo sucedido anteriormente, Antonio se dirigió al bar más cercano adentrándose al primero que encontró topándose por mera curiosidad con el otro pirata que, para su suerte, aun estaba sorbió.

-Fernández- articulo como si nada mientras tomaba otro trago de su bebida, el castaño se sentó a su lado y pidió un gran vaso de ron que enseguida le entregaron.

Amos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos y en su bebida. Fue después de cuatro rondas después que el ingles se digno en sacarle algún tema de conversación.

-¿Tu por aquí?- pregunto, el español sonrió tristemente mientras asentía- Y yo que te creía muerto- rio fuertemente ante tal comentario mientras colocaba el vaso en la mesa con brusquedad ocasionando un fuerte y desagradable sonido. Espero alguna queja del español pero no lo único que hizo fue recostarse en la mesa como un perdedor.

-Quisiera- fue su única palabra, el rubio agacho la cabeza para denotar la expresión deprimida que tenía su acompañante logrando que por primera vez en lo que lleva de vida se preocupase por el otro.

-¿Y a ti qué?- pregunto- No es que me importe claro- añadió en un intento de restarle interés pero el español estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo noto.

-Todo apesta- comento apenas levantando la mirada hacia el techo, Arthur levanto una ceja, algo muy pero muy malo debió haber pasado para que el castaño estuviese de esa manera.

-Yo no podría decir lo mismo, me va de lo mejor- sonrió orgulloso recordando lo muy poco que le faltaba para conseguir su añorada piedra.

-Bien por ti- se levanto dispuesto a irse, ya había tomado suficiente a pesar de que otras veces no dejaba de tomar hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiese más.

-En serio Fernández, das asco- le dijo buscando provocarlo, era cierto que el español era una persona un tanto tranquila pero eso no quería decir que no se molestase tan fácil. Antonio lo miro por un momento para luego dirigirse a la salida…

Un par de horas después…

-Ya deja de llorar como una mocosa- las cosas se habían salido de control en el bar en donde se encontraban ambos capitanes, resulto que el español salió del mismo pero en menos de cinco minutos regreso para sentarse a un lado del ingles y contarle lo que había sucedido con su amigo el italiano como si fuesen amigos del alma. Por cosas de la vida no dijo en ningún momento el nombre de esa persona así que Arthur no tenía ni la menor idea de que se tratase de su cocinero y viceversa.

-Si estuvieras enamorado entenderías- hizo un puchero gracioso, el ingles solo bufo ¡otro más que caía en las garras del amor! ¿Acaso no entendían que gracias a esa "estupidez" botaban su vida? Gracias al cielo y el no era como ellos, y si, hablaba también del ex-pirata ruso. En su plan de vida estaba enamorase claro que sí pero aun no quería, el solo esperaba tener unos cuantos años mas de gloria y así casarse con una linda señorita- Además ¡No estoy llorando!- se defendió dando a entender que efectivamente era así el quejarse como adolescente enamorada no valía como llorar… según Antonio.

-Si como digas- le resto importancia y le levanto para así retirarse, aun tenía que buscar una posada para hospedarse esa noche junto a su tripulación, y lo peor ¡por culpa del español no había podido seguir tomando! Sin embargo, gracias a eso se evitaron unas escenitas por parte del rubio.

-Espera que te vea enamorado Kirkland, me reiré de ti- comento recuperando si habitual animo antes de que el otro pirata se fuera logrando que este arrugara sus gruesas cejas ¡y va a seguir con eso! Ya estaba más que claro que el no iba a enamorarse, no aun… ¿verdad? pero lo que él no sabía era que el amor llegaba cuando menos lo esperabas y más aun si lo ignoras de esa manera…

El ingles se retiro del lugar murmurando quien sabe que en ingles, probablemente insultos hacia el otro ¡por su culpa había perdido prácticamente el tiempo!. El castaño un rato después lo imito, por más que no lo admitiera el desahogarse con el otro le había ayudado un poco ¿Quién iba a creer que hablar de tus problemas con tu enemigo funcionase tan bien?

**.**

El sol se oculto para dar paso a un cielo bastante oscuro con muy pocas estrellas en el. La tripulación del capitán Kirkland, luego de reunirse en el barco como se acordó anteriormente, se encontraba instalada en una posada bastante alejada del centro y algo cerca de donde se encontraba su barco ya que en caso de cualquier emergencia pudieran huir lo más rápido posible y sin tanta dificultad.

Arthur logro apartar un piso completo solo para su grupo en donde estaba dividido en dos, una parte para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Todos conversaban sobre cualquier tema trivial así como el que le había parecido la ciudad o que esperan encontrar una vez estando en Islandia, pero habían dos personas que estaban más calladas de lo normal y recostados en su cama correspondiente, así es, se trataba de Lovino y Matthew. Arthur ajeno a lo sucedido, a pesar de ser un poco frio en esas cosas le preocupaba ver a sus compañeros de esa manera, decidió que lo mejor era preguntar a quienes los habían acompañado pero solo obtuvo información sobre el canadiense ya que Louise no sabía de nada.

-… y así fue- ese era Paulo que relataba todo lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás. Arthur se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, no sabía nada de eso y como logro entender sonaba delicado.

-Esperemos que se le pase, Matt es un chico bastante fuerte podrá con eso- razono posando su mirada en donde se encontraba el susodicho, el portugués se quedo boquiabierto ¿el que había dicho esas palabras era su capitán? ¿El mismísimo Arthur Kirkland? En serio, mucha gente estaba perdiendo la cabeza recientemente- Por cierto…- luego de detallar bien la habitación pudo notar que faltaba alguien, y no cualquier persona- ¿Dónde está Honda?- el portugués un poco extrañado comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, era cierto, no lo había visto desde que salieron al pueblo. Así que hicieron lo primero que se les ocurrió, preguntarle a Alice.

-Alice- la nombrada aparto la vista del libro que recién leía para observar a su gemelo y a Paulo- ¿Dónde está Honda?- formulo la misma pregunta recién hecha, la chica cerro su libro.

-Está en donde un amigo- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Dónde un amigo?- quiso verificarse obteniendo la afirmación de su hermana- ¿Qué haría él en donde un amigo y de donde salió?- decir que estaba extrañado era muy poco, es decir, es extraño encontrarse un amigo casi al otro lado del mundo, por más que no lo admitiese estaba preocupado.

-Ni idea, se que lo encontró cuando fuimos a comprar los que nos tocaba, de ahí este le ofreció a Kiku quedarse en su casa esta noche y así se fueron- resumió lo sucedido en esa misma tarde, al rubio mayor le apareció un tic en la ceja inconscientemente.

-¿¡Y tu dejaste que se fuera!- prácticamente le había gritado logrando la atención de los demás.

-Cálmate Arthur, pareces un papá celoso de su hija- le dijo acomodando sus lentes, este solo bufo ante, según él, innecesario comentario.

-Yo diría que parece un novio celoso- una risotada escapo de los labios de Alfred logrando que los demás también se le uniera y el ingles se sonrojara a más no poder-¿o no?-

-Es cierto- el polaco se coloco a un lado de su capitán- Nunca lo había visto tan interesado en alguien…- uso un tono de voz pícaro logrando que su sonrojo aumentara más aun.

Y así estuvieron un largo rato burlándose del ingles, olvidando el hecho de que se trataba de su capitán y debían guardarle respeto. Aunque en realidad… al mismísimo Arthur se le había pasado ese detalle, estaba ocupado pensando sobre todo lo que decían sobre él y el japonés…convenciéndose de que ciertamente todo eso era mentira.

**.**

-Tiene una hermosa casa Vicent-san-

-Gracias…-una vez dentro de la misma, el Holandés procedió a llevarle lo que le había encargado su hermano a la cocina dejando a un japonés apenado en el sillón de la sala.

Vicent puso al tanto a su hermano sobre la visita del japonés y que por favor se comportara, este feliz por el hecho de que él trajo a un amigo a la casa pensando que era el primero que veía se comprometió en hacer algo especial para la cena ¡su hermano estaba siendo más sociable! Eso le alegraba y mucho, al fin iba a dejar de fastidiarlo.

Cenaron tranquilamente y en silencio, que era roto de en vez en cuando por Gunther haciéndole alguna pregunta al japonés que este amablemente respondía. Una vez concluida la cena, pasaron a la sala para así hablar sobre el tema que ha estado intrigando todo el día al holandés… aprovechando que Gunther había ido a preparar la habitación de su invitado…

-¿Y bien…?- el rubio invito a que el japonés le contara todo lo acontecido, este un poco apenado comenzó con el relato, desde su encuentro con el pirata hasta su llegada a Holanda. El más alto escuchaba atentamente no pudiendo evitar colocar muecas de sorpresa e incluso de enojo.

-Y ahora estamos en camino hacia Islandia para encontrar la piedra- concluyo observando los ojos verdes de su amigo. Sabia de ante mano que no podía revelar esa información tan importante pero el holandés era de fiar así que no encontraba algún problema…

-¿Piratas dijiste?- se levanto furioso del sillón logrando que el japonés se asustara un poco por tal acción. Este se dio cuenta y volvió a su puesto intentando recuperar la compostura- Kiku… ¿estás seguro de lo que haces…? Mira que tratar con esos seres tan despreciables… puede que solo te estén usando y una vez que obtengan lo que quieren hasta son capaces de matarte- razono, el japonés bajo la mirada, era cierto, todo eso podía pasar. Pero… todos ellos han sido muy amables con él es imposible…

-Estoy seguro… se claramente que no son malas personas… e incluso su arrogante y molesto capitán puede llegar a ser algunas veces una extraordinaria persona, solo hace falta conocerlo bien- dijo dando una cálida sonrisa que pareció tan adorable al rubio. Sus palabras estaban llenas de decisión y sinceridad y el contra eso no iba competir…

-Está bien… te estaré apoyando-

**.**

Esa misma noche, Arthur decidió que lo mejor era enviar a tres de sus tripulantes para que hicieran guardia en el barco. Concluyendo que Lukas, Michael y Derya serian los elegidos…

Ya era media noche y la turca se hallaba sentada en la parte superior del barco cumpliendo con su parte pensando que tenía muy mala suerte, ella quería dormir en aquella cómoda posada no estar ahí sumamente aburrida. Miro hacia ambos lados notando que todo estaba tranquilo para luego reprocharse con que toda esa guardia era innecesaria, sin embargo, su capitán tenía razón, uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar…

Se levanto un poco soñolienta frotándose los ojos luego de haber bostezado un par de veces. Maldiciendo sus ganas recientes de ir a dormir fue directo a la cocina por algo de beber tal vez y eso la despertaba un poco, y si conseguía café mucho mejor. Se desplazaba por el barco siendo acompañada por la oscuridad, no llevaba alguna lámpara ni nada parecido ya que no lo vio necesario (también le dio pereza ir a buscar una) pero no hacía falta, porque conocía perfectamente el interior del barco.

Llego a la cocina y con torpeza logro servirse un vaso de jugo, no sabía realmente de que era pero al probarlo descubrió que se trataba de fresa y sin importarle lo bebió completamente dejando el vaso ya vacio en su lugar. En eso, logro escuchar un extraño sonido, sonido que no presto mucha atención en un principio pero al volverse más constante se quedo quieta intentando descubrir de que se trataba, hasta que…

-¡Buuu!-

-¡Ahhh!- grito tan fuerte como pudo tomando lo primero que se encontró, para ser mas especifico una olla, y golpeando al recién llegado obteniendo un grito de dolor por parte de esa persona.

-¿¡Estás loca!- reprocho sobándose el puente de la nariz ¡le había dado justo ahí! Y sin dejar de mencionar la fuerza sobre humana que poseía la chica ¡era un milagro que aun estuviese consciente!

-¡Yo soy la que debería decir eso Michael! ¡Casi me matas del susto!- dijo una vez saliendo del shock y con una mano en su pecho ¡estúpido Michael y sus juegos!

-No seas así… era solo una broma- seguía quejándose del dolor- Además, el susto pasa rápido- se señalo la nariz- Esto tardara un largo rato en sanar-

-Lo lamento- susurro haciendo un pequeño puchero admitiendo que se había pasado un poquito, solo un poquito. El Australiano sonrió al escucharla sin dejar de sobar su nariz ¡se escuchaba tan linda cuando se disculpaba!- Ven, hay que curar eso- lo tomo de la mano y emprendieron camino hacia la enfermería, que para su suerte, estaba cerca de ahí.

Llegaron en poco tiempo y encendieron una antorcha que solía utilizar Paulo en caso de emergencias. Michael se sentó en una de las camillas mientras la turca buscaba lo necesario para curarlo. Una vez todo listo, comenzó a tratarlo lo más delicado que podía, recibiendo en algunos casos uno que otro quejido de su parte. Derya estaba concentrada en su tarea bajo la mirada atenta de su compañero básicamente de peleas y discusiones a la cual disfrutaba molestar y hacer que le prestara atención, le gustaba que la tomara en cuenta.

-Ya esta- aviso colocando una curita en la zona lastimada que hizo que Michael tocase el puente de su nariz confirmando que así era.

-¿Y esto porque?- pregunto ahora mirándose en un pequeño espejo pensando que en realidad no le asentaba para nada mal, al contrario se veía más guapo que de costumbre… según el…

-Una curita, así proteges mejor la herida y se cura mucho más rápido- procedió a guardar lo recién usado sabiendo de antemano que si dejaba un desorden Paulo iba molestarse con ella.

-No sabía que eras tan buen en estas cosas- Michael fue a ayudarle preguntase el porque tanto desorden si solo había sido una simple herida (que dolía mucho)

-Aprendo rápido- tomo el botiquín y lo dejo en su lugar sacudiéndose las manos en señal de haber concluido.

-Si vas a preocuparte así por mi dejaría que me lastimaras más seguido- comento tomando por sorpresa la chica y que riera ante eso.

-Es tu culpa por asustarme de esa manera- se encogió de hombros liberándose de toda culpa, ella lo lastimo y así mismo lo curo ¿justo no?

-Y tuya por ser tan agresiva, por eso no tienes novio- dichas palabras provocaron que la turca se sonrojara por la ira ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Iba a reclamarle y quizás golpearle de nuevo pero el continuo- Mejor así…- sonrió aliviado mirándola a los ojos- Te tengo solo para mí y no tengo que andar peleando con alguien más por ti, ni mucho menos me moriría de los cejos al verte con alguien que no sea yo…- concluyo recibiendo una mirada llena de asombro por parte de la turca, lo cual intentaba no creerle… pero fue en vano.

-No… no juegues conmigo Michael- susurro desviando su mirada de la azulada del chico lo cual tomo su mejilla logrando que sus miradas volvieran a cruzarse.

-Nunca sería capaz de eso- le dijo como respuesta regalándole una mirada llena de ternura. Ambos se querían, eso no quedaba en duda, pero gracias a lo terca que era Derya les era un poco difícil afrontar todo aquello.

La castaña no dijo nada más y se lanzo a los brazos ajenos siento correspondida de manera inmediata. Ella solo quería que todo se tratase de un sueño… un hermoso y aspirado sueño…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Saben... me he dado cuenta en lo MUY mala q soy dejando un cap .w. jajajaja lo siento u.u pero ya tengo todo calculadito w

como siempre, espero les haya gustado :D! y el no decepcionarlos u.u si soy sincera... este es el cap q mas me ha costado escribir D:!

-Reviews~

**Bloody Liss**, no te preocupes :3 suele pasar xD grax por comentar~ espero y te haya gustado este de igual manera! saludos!

**ivyterasu**, como ves, adoro hacer sufrir a gilbo! y a matt! xD jajaja es q me gusta su amor asi medio dramatico ... lo d francia... se revelara en el prox cap :3. grax por leer!

**wow**, me demore lo se ;w; pero aqui estaa! dije q nunk lo abandonaria y asi sera owo jajaajja y see tranquila por eso tambien~ no descansare hasta llenar esta cosa de asakiku (?) xDD ajajaja igual, espero te haya gustado~

**MusicianWish**, hola :3 hee muchas grax n/n a veces mi cerebro me regala buenas frases (?) pufff mi cos es de nyo!inglaterra :3 una linda alice n.n XD jajaja lo use el sabado pasado (por eso tambn me tarde mas con el cap por andar terminandolo y eso xD) no sabes lo feliz q fui *O* bueno ya XD hee tarupida es algo asi como tonto XD una frase q suele usar mucho un amigo .w. XD lol... nunk habias leido prucan? ps te invito a q cheques otros fics :3 es una pareja muy linda w y no pude dejar d meterla xD jajaja... aww para nada! si me alegran tus comentarios :3 grax por ellos x33!... espero te haya gustado ste ;) un abrazo!

**Sorita Uchiha**, no me mates twt aqui esta D: sabes lo mucho q me tarde y me estrese xD jajaja en serio perdon ;w; espero y haya valido la pena la espera n.n es mas, te recontraprometojuro(?) q subire el prox rapido x33 jajaaja grax por comentar~

buee sin mas~ cabe decir q me encanto mucho escribir la parte de australia y nyo!turquia .w. fue algo nuevo para mi xD ademas, amo el crack! x3 (crep q ya eso se nota xD)

wee ya son las 3am .w. mira q tarde xD jaja si mi mama me descubre me mataa (si me tardo en actualizar ya saben el porq~ XD)

un saludo a todos aquellos q se toman el tiempo de leer este fic n.n como saben, soy principiante y voy aprendiendo d poco en poco! gracias por su apoyooo~!

bye!


	7. Ultimo día en Holanda

Buenas :3 aqui vengo con el capitulo 7! (ya por el 7 twt nunca pense en llegar tan lejos *o*)

espero lo disfruten~ ;) nos leemos abajito xD

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Ultimo día en Holanda**

**.**

-¿Qué les pasa ve~?- pregunto preocupado el italiano al danés, refriéndose a Gilbert y Antonio. Ambos se encontraban en la puerta del camarote del español.

-Mal de amores, al parecer- sonrió buscando confrontar al menor, el también se sentía mal por sus dos amigos, jamás los había visto así- Capitán…- se acerco a un cabizbajo español captando su atención- ¿nos vamos?-

-Oh… eres tu Soren- le sonrió apenas- ¿irnos? Si claro- ya debía dejarse de tantas depresiones, él era el capitán de ese barco y no podía permitir que sus tripulantes lo viesen así aunque estuviera destruido por dentro…

-¿es que ya no nos habíamos ido?- pregunto el prusiano tomando ya su cuarta botella de vino ¿o era de ron? Que mas daba, era lo menos pensar en eso- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Larguémonos ya!- grito lanzando la botella al suelo.

-Ten cuidado con eso Gilbert- el italiano intervino preocupado- Podrías lastimarte o lastimar a alguien mas…-

-Por mi… ya no importa ¿jamas has perdido a alguien importante para ti?- pregunto cambiando el tema mirando los ojos miel del menor que lo miraban nervioso.

-No creo que alguien tan lindo como Feli haya sufrido de esta manera…- respondió a la pregunta el español soltando una sonrisa reconfortante.

Amos espectadores decidieron que lo mejor era irse y dejarles solo para que aclararan sus ideas. Estos hablaron cada quien de su caso siendo escuchados atentamente por el otro en lo cual añadían una que otra opinión respecto a su problema, que por cosas de la vida, eran muy parecidos, pasaban por lo mismo. Luego de tener la esperanza de encontrarse con esa persona querían (si, por más que quieran sacarlos de su mente y corazón les era prácticamente imposible) todo acabase tan mal.

-Francis… de seguro nos daría un buen consejo- susurro el español recordando las innumerables veces en las que el Francés les aconsejaba y subía el ánimo. Gilbert iba a reclamar pero al fin y al cabo su amigo español tenía razón…

**.**

-¡Hey Fran!-

_-¡Si tú! ¿Quién te crees para dejar abandonados a tus awesomes amigos? Aunque está más que claro que el más awesome del grupo soy yo-_

_El francés detuvo su andaba y se dio media vuelta para observar a sus inseparables amigos._

_-Son ustedes, hola- saludo secamente para sorpresa de los otros._

_-¿Qué pasa contigo?- el prusiano estaba muy extrañado por aquella actitud_

_-Es cierto, te desapareces por un largo tiempo ¿y ni un abrazo nos darás?- añadió el español._

_-No es eso… he estado muy ocupado- se excuso, los otros dos se miraron entre sí como buscando que decir ante esa escusa barata._

_-Si claro ¡pero no está de más avisarnos o por lo menos enviarnos una carta!- Antonio ya estaba un poco molesto, no era la primera vez que algo así pasada. Desde hace un tiempo, el francés se ha estado distanciando de ellos logrando que se preocuparan por él, pero por más que le reclamaban este siempre les iba con lo mismo. Y para completar, la única forma de verlo era encontrándoselo por casualidad como pasaba en ese momento._

_-Ya lo sé, es que no he podido es todo… así que si me disculpan- estaba a punto de retirarse pero el español lo detuvo _

_-Escucha, te decimos esto porque te queremos y nos preocupa el hecho de que estés tan distante ¿no éramos amigos? ¿No nos teníamos confianza?- la voz del castaño sonaba algo triste mientras que el rubio solo desviaba la mirada ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan insistentes?_

_-Toño tiene razón… ¿Dónde quedo esa confianza?- el prusiano se sumaba para encontrar una buena explicación de su supuesto amigo._

_-¡Oye Fran!- una voz desconocida para Gilbert y Antonio se logro escuchar. El rubio sonrió como solía hacerlo con ellos y se soltó del agarre para ir directo hasta el recién llegado- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? tenemos que irnos amigo- le dijo para que este asintiera y así se fuera con él._

_-¿Cómo es…?- el español miraba con la boca abierta como su "amigo" se iba con alguien más dejándolos a ellos con la palabras en la boca._

_-Al parecer encontró nuevos amigos y se olvido de nosotros- _

_-Ya entiendo… pero si era así lo mejor era encararnos y decirnos que realmente no nos quería consigo- razono el castaño logrando la afirmación de su acompañante._

_-Ya que se le va hacer… solo toca olvidar ¿o no?- Gilbert se mostraba indiferente aunque por dentro moría de la rabia ¿Cómo era posible que los cambiara? ¿Que los olvidaran como si fueran un objeto? El no iba obtener su perdón, eso jamás._

_Y a partir de ahí, Antonio y Gilbert no pusieron más de su viejo amigo…_

**.**

-Soren- el italiano llamo la atención del rubio al encontrarlo en la cubierta del barco la mañana siguiente- Yo pienso que… que deberíamos hacer algo para ayudar a Antonio y a Gilbert ve~- propuso mirándolo con determinación, mirada que raras veces solía usar.

-¿Algo?- miro extrañado al menor, este solo asintió con la cabeza- Es cierto…- la idea del castaño no era mala, al contrario, el animar a sus superiores era lo clave para que todo regresase a la normalidad- ¿Alguna idea Feli?- sonrió de oreja a oreja, el italiano procedió a contarle que tenía pensado salir del barco y buscar por el pueblo a aquellos dos individuos que tenían tan deprimidos a sus amigos. El danés se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, aquello que decía el otro no era muy efectivo pero aun así no tenían nada que perder ¿o no? Además, el mismo había visto al pequeño rubio de lentes con el que Gilbert hablo.

-¿Y qué dices?- pregunto mientras el danés colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-¡Hagámoslo!- animo regalándole una gran sonrisa y pensando que esa búsqueda también iba a servir para encontrarse con el noruego ¡no se podía ir sin siquiera saber su nombre!- Pero, necesitamos información de aquel chico del cual habla nuestro capitán-

-¡Déjamelo a mí! Yo hablare con Antonio- y con aquellos planes, el italiano fue directo hacia el camarote del español para obtener aquella información… pero lo que el italiano menor no se espero es que aquella persona se tratase de su mismísimo hermano…

**.**

-¿Todo listo Feli?- pregunto al ver al susodicho salir del camarote del español. Ese asintió un poco triste- ¿Qué paso...?-

-Mi hermano esta aquí, y es la persona que Antonio ama- resumió todo lo que había hablando con el oji verde recientemente. No estaba triste ni molesto, solo estaba un poco shockeado por recibir saber aquello y lo que lo motivaba era que iba a ver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo. El danés revolvió sus cabellos para darle ánimos, y así fue, soltó una pequeña sonrisa llena de aliento y sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron hacia el pueblo…

Una vez allá…

-Ahora… ¿hacia dónde?- se preguntaba el danés mirando hacia ambos lados, se encontraban en el centro de aquel pueblo holandés. El italiano sugirió que lo mejor era separarse, quedando con que el buscaría a su hermano y el rubio al otro chico.

Se separación y cada quien empezó con su búsqueda. El danés tuvo más suerte porque por casualidades de la vida se topo con el noruego siendo acompañado por dos chicos mas y sin esperar se acerco a él…

-¡Noru!- lo llamo logrando que este robada los ojos ¿es posible que se lo haya encontrado por segunda vez en el mismo lugar? La suerte no estaba de su lado ese día a comparación del otro rubio.

-¿Y este quien es Lukas?- pregunto Derya recibiendo una mirada oscura por parte del noruego ¡lo que más quería era que aquel no supiera su nombre! ¡Iba a ponerse súper pesado! Pero todos sus esfuerzos se fueron a la basura.

-Entonces te llamas Lukas ¡genial!- celebro el más alto provocando que un tic apareciera en el ojo del noruego.

-Sí, ahora si nos disculpas estamos apurados- lo aparto con la idea de irse.

-¿Apurados? Claro que no, si más bien no tenemos nada que hacer- el australiano sonrió haciéndose el inocente, se dio cuenta de la incomodidad del noruego y como estaba aburrido decidió "molestarlo" un poco. Pero al detallar claramente al recién llegado se dio cuenta de algo importante que había olvidado- ¡Tu!- lo señalo recordando que se trataba del chico del día anterior.

El danés pestaño un par de veces mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y preguntándose el porqué de esa actitud hacia él. Michael frunció el ceño, sin más tomo a la turca del brazo, recibiendo quejas de la misma, y se alejo de ahí dejando al noruego algo sorprendido…

-Qué extraño…- exclamo el danés mirando el camino que tomaron ambos piratas- Pero no importa. Noru, no, Lukas necesito que me hagas un gran favor…- agrego y la cara del noruego era todo un poema…

**.**

-Vicent-san, su ciudad es sorprendente…- el japonés estaba fascinado, jamás había visto algo como aquello, el holandés soltó una semi-sonrisa al ver al japonés tan feliz.

-No hace falta que me lo repitas Kiku- y fue en ese momento en el que se alabo por la tan buena idea que se le ocurrió; el llevar al japonés a conocer su ciudad y mostrarle todo lo impactante de ella.

-Muchas gracias por traerme- agradeció sin despejar la vista de aquel lugar.

-No es nada- respondió. Más tarde, ambos se dirigieron al centro del pueblo. El rubio le propuso al japonés por ir a comer algo a lo que este asintió un poco apenado.

Caminaron un poco y se instalaron en un pequeño local bastante hogareño, decorado muy fal estilo Holandés. El japonés veía el lugar aun fascinado ¡jamás en su vida había sido capaz de observar algo así!

Se sentaron en una mesa ubicaba en las afueras del local, al aire libre permitiendo que el japonés divisara mejor la decoración del lugar.

-Kiku… me gustaría proponerte algo…- el peli negro miro un poco extraño al holandés por el tono de voz que había usado, este continuo- Deja todo eso, la búsqueda de esa piedra y quédate aquí… yo podría ayudarte a conseguir un puesto en alguna de las fuerzas o como desees, pero quédate…- su mirada se veía suplicante, todo eso venia a que se encontraba muy preocupado por el japonés, sabia todos los peligros con los que se iba a topar y no podía permitir que le pasase algo…

-Vicent-san… - aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, jamás se imagino que el rubio le dijera algo como eso pero estaba claro que no iba a aceptar esa propuesta, el tenia que concluir con su misión… tenía que encontrar esa piedra. La imagen de Arthur apareció en su mente logrando que se sobresaltara un poco, le había prometido a ese pirata que lo iba a acompañar hasta el final y no se iba a permitir dejar esa promesa sin cumplir…

Ambos eran ajenos a un par de ojos esmeraldas que los observaban desde una distancia prudente, distancia lo suficientemente corta como para escuchar lo recién dicho por el holandés.

-Esto no está pasando…- se dijo a sí mismo con voz ronca, desde que los había visto hace ya un largo rato sabia que ese holandés no era de fiar- Kiku…- susurro su nombre por primera sin evitar colocar una mirada un poco melancólica preguntándose en cuál será su respuesta. No iba a negar que últimamente se ha apegado bastante al asiático ni tampoco que toda su cultura y forma de ser le parecía fascinante, ya que de por si era la primera vez que trataba con un japonés y en si no se esperaba nada como eso; aquel chico que a simple vista podría ser muy frágil pero en realidad era todo un maestro en el arte de la espada y sin dejar de lado la gran valentía que poseía. Arthur no quería que se fuera de su lado por mas que no lo dijera en voz alta… pero lo que el aun no sabía, eran los sentimientos que ya habían empezado a nacer.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, al fin y al cabo iba a enterarse de la decisión del japonés al día siguiente, y fuese la que fuese la iba a respetar aunque le doliera…

**.**

Feliciano seguía caminando por las calles de aquel pueblo buscando alguna señal de su hermano mayor, pero a pesar de que ya llevaba un buen rato en eso no había tenido suerte…

-Fratello… ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto al aire en un susurro, y si como sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, logro oír un muy usual insulto de parte de su hermano…

-Maldita sea todo…-

-Tipo ¿y con esa boca besas a tu mama?-

-¡No te importa! … ahora ¿¡puedo irme! ¡No quiero estar aquí!- Lovino estaba asqueado, molesto, furioso y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras. Feliks, Tino y Berwarld (porque Tino estaba involucrado) tuvieron la maravillosa idea de sacar de la posada al italiano, en contra de su voluntad claro está, para que se distrajera pero lo que en realidad estaban logrando era que se encabronara más de lo que ya estaba…

-Vamos Lovino, salir un poco te hará bien. Mira que mañana regresaremos al mar- agrego el pequeño nórdico a lo que este solo bufo.

-Mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mucho mejor- se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada, pero al hacerlo diviso como su pequeño hermano se acercaba a él y cuando apenas logro reaccionar ya este se encontraba abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Fratello! ¡Fratello! ¡Eres tú!- chillaba aun abrazándolo.

-Quita Feliciano ¡no puedo respirar!- el menor lo soltó.

-No puedo creer que por fin te haya encontrado ve ~ - celebro soltando una gran sonrisa, mientras el polaco y el fines observaban la escena conmovidos.

-Por desgracia…-dijo por lo bajo, a lo que el menor no logro escuchar- Por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Feliciano? No me digas que tu…- frunció el ceño, el menor tembló un poco esperando su regaño- No importa…- se dio media vuelta, Feliciano lo tomo del brazo.

-Espera Fratello, tengo que hablar contigo…- y Lovino no sabía que decir porque el tono de voz de su hermano sonaba serio, muy serio para tratarse de él.

**.**

Era aproximadamente las diez de la mañana del siguiente día y la tripulación del capitán Kirkland se preparaba para zarpar luego de haber estado dos días en Holanda. Arthur solía mirar en dirección a la entrada esperando la llegada del japonés ya que desde el día anterior no había tenido noticias de él.

-Alice ¿Qué has sabido de Honda?- pregunto intentando no sonar interesado, cosa que no sirvió de nada ya que esta conocía bien a su gemelo. Ella solo negó con la cabeza dando a conocer que no sabía nada él. Este bufo molesto- Si no llega en veinte minutos, da la orden de zarpar-

-¿Qué? ¿Y abandonar a Kiku? ¡Ni pensarlo!- se negó dedicándole un mirada retadora a lo que el mayor evadió.

-No podemos esperar más… de seguro… y se queda con su amigo aquí en donde le espera un mejor futuro- la chica quedo petrificada al escuchar las palabras tan deprimentes de su hermano ¿en serio pensaba de esa manera?

-Arthur no seas ton...- iba a regañarlo, pero Derya llego hasta a ellos y le informo que Kiku había llegado y que no venia solo. Se dirigieron hacia la cubierta encontrando a Kiku en compañía de aquel holandés que no le agradaba para nada a Arthur.

-¡Kiku!- Alice estaba feliz, ella sabía que el japonés iba aparecerse. Este hizo una reverencia y se disculpo por el retraso.

-Honda… por poco y zarpamos sin ti- agrego Arthur dedicándole una mirada fría y con una pisca de nostalgia.

-Así que este es el barco en donde has estado viajando…- el holandés comento mirando a su alrededor mas a todos los presentes adelantándose al japonés. Arthur fumigó con la mirada al intruso ¿Quién era el para decir aquellas palabras?

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto el capitán frunciendo el ceño y buscando no iniciar una pelea. Kiku trago saliva, sabía que el llevar al Vicent hasta allá era una mala idea, pero no pudo negarse cuando este le pregunto si podía acompañarlo.

-Y tú debes ser el capitán… -fijo su vista en la esmeralda del ingles lo cual aun tenía el ceño fruncido- Escúchame bien, hay tres razones por las que aun no los he delatado a las autoridades- todos, a acepción de Arthur, se tensaron ¿delatarlos decía? ¿Quién era ese tipo?

-Vicent-san ¿pero que está diciendo?- Kiku se sobresalto un poco colocándose del tiro a un lado del ingles para brindarle apoyo, no podía creer que su amigo fuese capaz de algo como eso. El sabía perfectamente al lado que pertenecía y por más que fuera estaba orgulloso de eso.

-No te preocupes Kiku, jamás haría algo que te perjudicaría- le dijo logrando tranquilizarlo un poco mientras lo miraba un poco triste, ya sabía su decisión. El mal humor de Arthur aumento ¿Cómo era posible que le hablara con esa confianza? Algo dentro de el ardía y eso en lenguaje natural significaba una sola cosa; estaba celoso.

-¿Quién es usted?- Paulo salió en defensa de sus compañeros, muy raras veces se podía observar al portugués molesto, pero cuando se molestaba, se molestaba con ganas…- Nadie le dio permiso de hablarnos de esta manera- los ojos verdes del holandés se fijaron en los verdes del portugués por mera inercia. Provocando que tuvieran una pequeña pelea de miradas por unos cortos segundos.

-Solo vine aquí para asegurarme de que Kiku estuviera en buenas manos, y veo que si lo está- Alfred iba a meterse pero el holandés continuo- Primera razón-cambio el tema volviendo a lo que había ido- No los delato porque ese no es mi trabajo, soy de la aviación no de la marina y no es mi culpa que esos inútiles no se hayan dando cuenta de su presencia- muchos lo miraron sorprendidos ¿eso era el fin para ellos? Jamás pensaron en toparse con un oficial de la aviación y a pesar de lo recién escuchado no se podían quedar tranquilos- Segunda… estoy de vacaciones y eso no me interesa- se mostro relajado e indiferente- Y por ultimo…- fijo su mirada en la del japonés- Lo hare por un buen amigo… Kiku, si esta es tu voluntad yo te apoyare jamás olvides eso- el peli negro quedo sorprendido ante esas palabras, su amigo solía ser muy frio, bastante silencioso y hasta un poco asocial y jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera- Y una última cosa…- agrego luego de un corto silencio mientras se acercaba a Arthur y a Kiku- Si me llego a enterar de que Kiku sufrió alguna herida o algo peor la pagaras…- su mirada era oscura y delataba que hablaba en serio.

-No hace falta, lo cuidare como nadie lo ha hecho…- dijo en su defensa no dándose cuenta de sus palabras. Pero de que servía, ya estaba decidió que acabarían esa búsqueda juntos…

-Espero y cumplas tu palabra, señor capitán- sonrió con superioridad y aunque había perdido estaba conforme por el haber visto al japonés quizás por última vez en su vida.

-Vicent-san- lo llamo al japonés al divisar como se daba la vuelta y se retiraba- Muchas gracias por todo- le dio la mano, acto no muy usado en su país, pero recordó que fue el holandés el primero en enseñárselo. Este la tomo y con eso se despidieron.

El holandés bajo del barco y le hecho una última mirada para susurrar algo en holandés y retirarse hacia su hogar…

Y sin más interrupciones, lograron zarpar hacia su destino: Islandia. Unos nerviosos y otros ansiosos pero estaba más que seguro que lo que se iban a encontrar iba a ser calificado para ser contado a sus descendientes.

**.**

-Antonio, Gilbert- unos días habían pasado desde que salieron de Holanda. Ambos se encontraban aun un tanto deprimidos pero por más que intentaran ocultarlo les era el vano, e incluso el mismo Feliciano se daba cuenta.

-¿Paso algo Soren?-

-¿Se rendirán? ¿Así de fácil?- luego de haber hablando con el Noruego se dispuso a dejar las cosas así pero el observar de esa manera a sus amigos le daba coraje, mucho coraje- ¿No lucharan por lo que quieren?-

-Soren tiene razón…- Feliciano se sumaba a la conversación. La charla que tuvo con su hermano le sirvió para darse cuenta de que los sentimientos del español eran correspondidos…

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Gilbert un poco incomodo por la situación.

-Saben bien de qué hablamos…- los dos se tensaron un poco descubriendo a que iba todo eso y estaban por evadirlo pero el danés procedió- ¿Dónde quedaron las personas más capaces y valientes que haya conocido en mi vida? Las personas que me enseñaron todo lo que se y que gracias a ellos estoy aquí parado- hablo seriamente a lo que el italiano afirmo, el no sabía que decir ante todo eso. Los oyentes se miraron entre sí para luego bajar la mirada, era cierto… se estaban comportando como unos niños ¿Dónde quedo el dicho de "toma lo que quieres"?

-Ya veo…- luego de un corto silencio Gilbert fue el primero en sonreír con su sonrisa característica- Es cierto, que lastimaba daba… hagamos esto a la antigua, vendrán con nosotros quieran o no-

-No seas tan salvaje Gilbo, es obvio que querrán venir con nosotros- el español recupero su habitual ánimo para el alivio de italiano que ya no sabía qué hacer con ambos- Gracias amigos- coloco una mano en el hombro del danés mientras el oji rojo hacia una señal de aprobación con su mano.

-Naah no es nada… ¿eso quiere decir que iremos a Islandia?- pregunto emocionado mientras sus ojos sacaba brillitos ¡volverá a ver al Noruego! Y eso lo emocionaba. Los demás, menos el italiano, se quedaron extrañados.

-¿Qué?- articularon al mismo tiempo. De ahí el danes y el italiano procedieron a contarle todo lo que sabían del Matthew y Lovino dando como conclusión que los seguirían, se llegarían a Islandia a reclamar lo que les pertenecia, según ellos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Y ya~ XD no saben desde cuando quería escribir esto *_* sobre todo la parte en la Holanda defiende a Kiku ;3 (no se preocupen, mi sexy Vicent no quedara solito, ya le tengo pareja *O* XD a ver si saben quien owo(?) aww ignoren eso XD) y si , me gusta el holanda x japon (y) se me hace tan cuchi *-* algun dia escribire un fic con esta parejita mas Inglaterra x Hong Kong (lo se, q gustos tan raros los mios xD pero asi soy feliz *-*)<p>

como siempre, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como yo disfrute haciendolo~!

bien les cuento~ (momento informativo del fic xD) necesito acabar este fic antes del 9 de agosto por que ese dia me voy de viaje y regresare en mas o menos un mes o mas asi que no quiero dejar esto todo incompleto D: de todas maneras faltan aproximadament cap + un especial para que el fic se acabe :3 asi que no problem le echare pichon! xD

igual, mil gracias por los que dejan comentarios y leen :3 me siento feliz al saber sus opinones respecto al cap ;)

**ivyterasu**, aww te comprendo ;w; mi nombre siempre lo escriben mal ¬¬ siempre! D: pero wee q mas xD... ps aqui no hay asakiku al 100% pero ya ando preparando el cap (que creo que sera el 9) en donde sera 100% asakiku *w* grax por leer ;)

**Sorita Uchiha**, taachaan~ espero haber cumplido mi promesa ;w; lo subi lo mas rapido que pude xD. tranquila, como dije ya Vicent no se quedara asi *-*! XD y see su amistad es extraña, y eso es lo bueno ;). grax por el review~

**MusicianWish**, es q iggy es muy terco u.u y no se da cuenta d las cosas D: (las que no le conviene xD) ya te envie un link d mi cos raro xD no se si te llego o.o fue por mensaje personal pero soy mala manejando esa cosa xD me dices si lo recibiste~~... jaja por eso no problem *_* sus escenitas (si, seran muuchaaas!) ya estan en mi cabecita asakikuera *-*(?) xD solo hace falta el momento exacto para plasmarla :3...Grax por tu comentario~~

un saludo tambien a Killari-chan, mi sorella-comadre Anddy y Tsubasa-san a la que quiero mucho~ que suelen leer ;3 pero no comentan porque les da pena (?) en realidad no se el porque xD

bien! nos leemos en el prox cap ;) q estara bueno *w* viene la parte de la accion! xD y sin olvidar el romance :3 muchas parejas ya se formaran~ muajajajaajaj! (?) xD sayo~!


	8. Islandia, no exactamente una isla común

****Hello! I'm back! me extrañaron? :D ok no .w. XD

bien, se que me tarde mucho x.x mucho mas de lo que esperaba D: pero todo eso conlleva a una explicación .w. que les dejare abajo para no hacerlos esperar mas :'D

Advertencia: Posible OOC en los personajes! mas de lo que queria, pero lo coloque de esa manera debido a la trama del fic, espero y nos les moleste

¡Disfruten~!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Islandia, no exactamente una isla común y corriente**

**.**

-Ya están aquí…- aviso una voz monótona perteneciente a un chico de cabellos plata y ojos violetasque por su apariencia denotaba ser un adolescente pero en realidad tenía mucho más años de lo que se podría imaginar. Diversos pares de ojos, cada uno diferente al otro, se posaron en la figura que les hablaba con autoridad y con un movimiento de su cabeza anunciaron que estaban listos- Es hora… ya saben que hacer- las siluetas oyentes asintieron y se desvanecieron- Por fin… podremos liberarnos- susurro una vez haber quedado solo en la fría y apenas iluminada habitación.

Se acerco a un pequeño cofre de oro adornado con algunos diamantes. Acaricio la tapa para proceder a abrirla…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- una voz femenina logro que alejara la mano del cofre.

-Nada… solo quería verla por última vez-

-No me digas que la extrañaras…- comento con ironía. El chico la miro con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que deberías estar en tu sitio, señorita guardiana- la joven de cabellos del mismo color que los suyos rodo los ojos. No dijo nada más y como las siluetas anteriores se desvaneció en el aire- Un poco mas y seremos libres… por fin han venido a reclamarte- fijo su mirada en el cofre- Pronto nos liberaremos de ti-

**.**

Arthur miraba la isla a la cual se aproximaban cada vez más. Tenía un mal presentimiento y eso lo atormentaba, sentía un aura mágica extraña alrededor de ella, en un principio pensó que se trataba de su imaginación pero lastimosamente no era así, el aura estaba presente. Cabe decir que desde muy pequeño Arthur ha tenido la habilidad de detectar todo tipo de magia al igual que usarla, pero desde que se volvió pirata no ha vuelto a tener contacto con ese mundo.

-Creo que todo esto no se decidirá solo con luchar… a punta de armas- susurro para sí mismo con la idea de que nadie le escuchaba.

-¿Qué cosa?- el japonés intervino colocándose a su lado y mirando hacia la isla de igual manera. El pirata se sobresalto un poco, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia- ¿Sucede algo malo Arthur-san?- si Arthur, desde que habían dejado Holanda la relación de ambos mejoro de cierta manera logrando que utilizaran sus nombre con más confianza con la idea de que así hacían más relevante su pequeña alianza.

-No es nada importante… solo tengo un mal presentimiento- suspiro, aun no habían llegado a la isla y ya esta le estaba trayendo problemas, por lo menos a él- Kiku, prométeme que te cuidaras. Las cosas no serán nada fáciles- miro decidido los obres oscuros del menor, este solo asintió sin saber a qué se refería pero una cosa si era segura; le creía.

-Igual usted- coloco una mano en el hombro del rubio dando más seguridad a sus palabras. Arthur poso su mano sobre la pálida del japonés y asintió.

-Lamento interrumpir- Alfred apareció con una amplia sonrisa bastante picara, ambos cortaron el contacto que tenían algo avergonzados, se habían dejado llevar por la tensión y los nervios- Necesitamos un sitio especifico en donde instalarnos- sugirió, el ingles coloco una mano en su mentol y volvió su mirada esmeralda a la isla que cada vez estaba más cerca.

-Alla- señalo hacia lo que parecía ser una cueva, claro, con entrada desde el mar. Su idea era bajar en un lugar seguro en donde puedan refugiarse de cualquier peligro. El oji azul entendió y junto a su capitán se dirigieron al timón listo para dar las órdenes siguientes. Kiku no quedo mucho tiempo solo ya que el polaco apareció y prácticamente lo llevo arrastrando a su habitación.

-Lo sé ¡es como que absolutamente genial!- celebro al mirar la expresión llena de asombro del japonés.

-Pero Feliks-san ¿en qué momento?- tomo la prenda en sus manos notando lo muy bien trabajada que estaba.

-Tipo, soy un profesional no deberías subestimarme- se miro las uñas con despreocupación. Kiku entendió perfectamente sus palabras y con una reverencia agradeció para así salir directo a su propia habitación a probarse su nuevo y mejorado uniforme que ahora era más cómodo y resistente y tal cosa iba a ser de gran ayuda para las batallas que le esperaba.

Kiku no fue el único en recibir su uniforme, el polaco se encargo de hacer uno para cada uno de sus compañeros tomando en cuenta sus gustos y personalidades. Todos quedaron boqui abiertos al notar la rapidez con que había dicho eso, porque si, el rubio era simplemente talentoso, de eso no quedaba duda.

Vash y Berwald prepararon una serie de armas a la cual entregaron a varios de la tripulación. Kiku recibió su fiel espada con una serie de mejoras y Arthur un cuarteto de armas bastante accesibles.

Y con eso ya estaban preparados para lo que les esperaba, sin contar que la tripulación del español los seguía de cerca…

**.**

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Aun no Capitán-

-Toño ya deja de preguntar tanto-

-Lo siento Gilbo, es que estoy ansioso-

-Pues deberías controlarte, ya sabes así como yo….- Cinco minutos después- ¿Ya llegamos?- el danés rio, estaba muy feliz de que sus amigos hayan vuelto a ser los mismos, pero una cosa era segura, se habían vuelto más pesados y si no lograba que el barco llegase a tierra rápido iba a desesperarse y eso viniendo de él no era nada común…

-Ok ok… Hagamos algo… ¿Por qué no van y revisan si tenemos las municiones suficientes para cuando lleguemos a Islandia?- sugirió el rubio, los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas y salieron corriendo fuera del cuarto del timón como si dos niños se tratasen, esos dos no cambiaran…

**.**

-Feliks, Tino, Alfred, Matthew, Lovino, Paulo, Lukas- habían llegado a tierra islandesa y se encontraban todos reunidos en la cubierta. La idea de Arthur era crear dos grupos, uno que se encargarse de buscar la pierda y otro que se quedase en el barco atentos a lo que pudiera pasar- Ustedes se quedaran aquí, estén armados y preparados aun no sabemos con lo que nos podemos topar- recibió el asentimiento por partes de todos- Y tu también Alice, te quedaras- la susodicha lo miro molesta- El resto, vendrá conmigo-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo quiero ir contigo- y como era de esperarse, esta reclamo.

-He dicho que te quedas, es muy peligroso, además, estarás a cargo- la miro con aquella mirada de hermano mayor llena de preocupación a la cual no pudo hacer mas nada y se resigno.

Se despidieron del grupo y emprendieron marcha hacia el interior de la isla que desde hace mucho tenía preparado una sorpresa para todos…

**.**

-Este sitio…- Arthur iba delante de su grupo, guiándolo. Se sentía extraño, era como si… como si los observaran y esperaban un descuido para atacar o algo peor. No solo eso, el aura mágica que había sentido anteriormente aumento considarablemente y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Se adentraron a una especie de campus, todo parecía tranquilo y sin ninguna regularidad, hasta que…

-¿Qué fue eso?- un sonido extraño llamo su atención. Kiku miro hacia ambos lados tomando su espada, los demás prepararon sus armas.

-Yo también lo sentí…- no precisamente lo mismo que el japonés, pero si una poderosa esencia de magia y antes de que pudieran hacer algo…- ¡Cuidado!- una luz se interpuso en su camino logrando que no pudieran usar su visión…

**.**

-¿Qué paso...?- Michael se froto los ojos para luego abrirlos poco a poco y notar como la castaña abrazaba a su brazo con los ojos cerrados. Este la movió un poco- Derya, ya paso- abrió los ojos y se topo con un lugar completamente en ruinas, se despego del brazo del chico y se quedo mirando el escenario un poco atontada.

-¿Qué es este sitio?- pregunto. El otro se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué fue el resplandor que los había cegado hace un momento?

-No lo sé…- miro atónico el lugar, simplemente era un sitio en ruinas no había nada mas a su alrededor y eso hizo que lo preocupara y mas por el hecho que habían sido separados de los demás- Magia…- susurro recordando las palabras de su capitán _"Esa isla… trabaja con poderes mágicos, así que tengan cuidado y no se confíen solo de lo que ven" _

El sonido de una explosión los saco de sus pensamientos, se cubrieron para evitar que les afectara sin notar la figura de gran tamaño que salía de la misma y se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Ambos tomaron sus pistolas y las sacaron de su funda en alerta.

-Vaya… así que ustedes fueron los que me tocaron- la figura se coloco frente a ellos revelando a un hombre vestido con una túnica completamente roja de ojos ámbar- Bien, no esperemos mas…ya he esperado demasiado…- susurro la ultima oración mientras se quitaba la túnica y quedaba solo con una gran armadura y un par de cuernos en su frente, para los espectadores, esa persona era un monstruo. Saco un par de espadas de su cintura y así comenzó la batalla…

Un largo rato había pasado y a pesar de que lo jóvenes piratas eran muy habilidosos se encontraban en desventaja. Michael tenía una cortada grave en el tobillo logrando que no pudiera moverse mucho, Derya se defendía como podía y al mismo tiempo ambos se ayudaban en lo que podían.

-Dos contra uno… no se vale…- susurro aquel ser extraño colocando una mano en su mentol. Derya volvió a atacarlo y con la ayuda de Michael pudieron hacerle una herida de gravedad. Este cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se tomaba el abdomen. Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al verlo sangrar, al ver que su sangre era de un color verdoso.

La turca busco no darle importancia y fue directo a darle el golpe de gracia, habían tenido suerte antes y no se podían dar el lujo de seguir con esa lucha. Antes de que esta pudiera dispararle se dio cuenta que ya no tenía balas, bufo molesta y aventó la pistola lejos sacando a continuación la espada que aguardaba en su espalda.

-¡Derya espera!- le aviso el australiano al notar como un aura del color de su sangre aparecía alrededor de aquel ser. Cuando la castaña lo noto ya era demasiado tarde, una esfera de energía la ataco tumbándola lejos. Michael fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos sacudiéndola un poco para despertarla, pero no fue así- Derya ¡despierta!- por más que la llamaba o movía esta no daba ninguna señal- ¡Derya!- volvió a llamarla ya desesperado, no podía ser posible que… que haya muerto.

-No te preocupes, no está muerta- el Australiano suavizo su mirada un poco más tranquilo, pero había algo que le inquietaba- Solo está un profundo sueño luchando en su mente… si pierde… morirá- la preocupación volvió a él y abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica que yacía en sus brazos.

-Derya… ¡resiste!- volvió a gritar mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Pero el confiaba ciegamente en ella y sabía que iba a salir de eso sana y salva…

-Si se rinde solo le espera la muerte, así que solo le queda ganar- sonrió con arrogancia mientras caía completamente al suelo, muerto. El australiano ardió de coraje ¿Quién era el para hacerle eso a Derya? Sin importar que, hará hasta lo imposible por ayudarla a traerla de vuelta… a su lado en donde siempre ha debido estar.

**.**

-¿Qué… que lugar es este?- la chica se levanto con dificultad del frio suelo en donde estaba inconsciente. Miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba rodeada de una densa neblina pero aun así podía ver con normalidad. Comenzó a caminar siendo guiada solo por sus instintos y fue ahí que recordó a su compañero- ¿Michael?- sus sentidos se alertaron y comenzó a buscarlo con un poco de impaciencia ¿Cómo era posible que ya no estuviese ahí? Si hace unos momentos estaba a su lado ¿A dónde podrá haber ido? O… ¿A dónde fue ella? Carraspeo molesta, el monstruo con el que habían peleado le tendió una trampa eso era seguro.

-¡Oye! Monstruo! ¡No me digas q tienes miedo cobarde! ¡Muéstrate y sácame de aquí!- grito a todo pulmón sacando su espada lista para volver a luchar. Frente a ella, la neblina se hizo más densa revelando una silueta femenina con una mirada relajada pero a la vez inquietante en su rostro. La turca al verla tomo su espada con más fuerza, sabía que esa chica no era de los buenos.

-Hola- saludo tranquilamente la silueta que lucía un vestido largo muy elegante y con detalles de dorados en el. La turca iba a preguntar por quien era pero antes de hacerlo el brazo de la recién aparecida se convirtió en un hacha y con ello se lanzo sobre ella, otra pelea había comenzado.

Pudo detener su ataque con su espada alejando a la atacante de ella¿Cómo era posible que con ese vestido se moviera tan rápido? Y no solo eso, tenía una fuerza descomunal. Frunció el ceño y con eso llego su turno de atacar.

La batalla duro un largo rato y ambas iban muy parejas, hasta q la turca comenzó a cansarse y ya podía defenderse por poco.

-Admítelo... no podrás vencerme- afirmo aquella mujer que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, sin ninguna herida… y no mostraba ningún signo de cansancio a diferencia de la castaña que jadeaba y poseía una que otra herida en su cuerpo, no eran graves pero le impedía dar el 100%, sin olvidar las que se hizo en la batalla anterior.

-No te creas…- limpio la sangre que corría por su frente y volvió a tomar su espada. No se iba a permitir perder.

-¿Por qué luchas?- una pregunta simple y a la vez curiosa salió de los labios de la mujer.

-Es obvio, para ganar- respondió soltando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No, un guerrero siempre tiene una razón para luchar- continuo logrando que la turca se extrañara ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Será que buscaba distraerla para luego atacar? Pero ella era más inteligente y no iba a permitir que aquello pasara- Busca en tu interior… la razón por la que luchas… ¿Qué es lo que más quieres lograr en tu vida?- esa última pregunta produjo que bajara lentamente la espada haciéndole recordar a sus padres y cuando la retaban por el simple hecho de no saber qué hacer en su vida.

-Quiero… que me reconozcan… ser fuerte y que nadie me lastime- bajo la mirada evitando la escarlata de la mujer que sonrió satisfecha, se esperaba esa repuesta tan típica.

-Ya veo…- su brazo volvió a la normalidad alertando a la menor- Veo que no estás clara con tus objetivos, es obvio que eso no es lo que realmente quieres. Al momento de escapar de casa solo pensabas en una sola cosa: Aventura- relato tomando por sorpresa a la turca ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? ¿Cuál era su intensión?- Pero al final te encontraste con algo mejor ¿o me equivoco?- negó por inercia, esa mujer tenía razón… salió en busca de aventura pero termino encontrando amigos y a alguien al cual amar. La mujer al ver el cambio en la expresión de la menor sonrió esta vez con sinceridad- Ahora sí, lucha pero esta vez con todo lo que tengas- su brazo volvió a transformarse.

-Claro, no hacía falta que me lo digas…- sus ánimos, su energía, su pasión por la lucha todo eso estaba de vuelta dentro de ella porque solo quería una cosa: terminar con esa estúpida lucha para ver al idiota del australiano y aclarar de una vez por toda todas las confusiones que existían, ya no le importaba nada más.

La lucha volvió a encenderse, esta vez con la turca teniendo gran ventaja. Solo hicieron falta unos cuantos ataques y demás para que se proclamara como ganadora y cayera desmayada de nuevo pero esta vez con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro…

**.**

-Derya…- el australiano solo quería que la chica despertase, verla así tan tranquila era extraño para él, siempre había sido algo hiperactiva y sobresaliente. Acaricio su mejilla suavemente ¿Cuándo empezó a verla con otros ojos si su relación era la peor de todas? Pero estaba claro en algo, la quería y punto- Si te pasa algo… no tengo ni la menor idea de que pueda suceder conmigo… -

-¿Qué cosa? ¿admitirás de unas por todas que soy más fuerte que tú?- la turca se levanto como si nada asustando al chico, no falto mucho para que ella se quejara del dolor, tenía muchas heridas y a pesar de todo no podía ignorarlas así como así.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿A dónde fuiste?- se acerco mas a ella para notar la gran variedad de heridas que tenia, estaba preocupado pero mucho más feliz de que estuviera bien, estuviera de vuelta.

-Si…- asintió apenas regalándole una gran sonrisa llena de victoria. El chico se quedo más tranquilo y coloco un brazo en el hombro ajeno para luego levantarse.

-Vámonos, hay que curar todas nuestras heridas… lo hiciste bien Derya, estoy orgulloso- comenzaron a caminar a paso lento.

-Para haberlo hecho por ti, lo hice demasiado bien- el australiano se detuvo al escuchar sus últimas palabras y la miro, ella solo le sonrió apenas y se abrazo más a su cuerpo… ya todo estaba dicho…

_**.**_

-No me gusta esto…-

Alice se encontraba sentada en una de las esquinas del barco abrazando sus piernas, estaba muy preocupada y algo asustada, todo lo que podía sentir del interior de la isla no le agradaba en lo absoluto, sabía perfectamente que seres mágicos, además de la magia misma, estaba vinculada a todo e incluso hasta con la piedra misma. De igual forma, sabía de antemano que esa búsqueda les iba a traer problemas y peligros, muchos más de los imaginados. E incluso incontables veces busco que su gemelo no siguiese con esa búsqueda pero gracias al orgullo del mayor no pudo lograrlo.

Hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas, lo que más le irritaba era el quedarse ahí sin hacer nada como si de una inútil se tratase. Era cierto que no era tan buena luchando como Louise o Derya pero sabia defenderse, y bastante bien, siendo esa la razón de que su hermano le permitiese acompañarlo; el haber entrenado y aprendido diversas técnicas de ataque así como de defensa.

-Capitana- una voz capto su atención y se fijo en los ojos azules que la veían dulcemente.

-¿A qué viene eso Alfred?- el rubio soltó una risita y se sentó a su lado.

-Arthur no está, así que tu eres la que está a cargo ¿o no?- razono, extrañamente para él. La chica analizaba sus palabras en silencio y dio a conocer que el de lentes tenía razón.

-Y con eso ¿Qué sugieres que haga? No puedo hacer nada- volvió a encerrar su mirada en sus rodillas, deprimida. Ella quería hacer muchas cosas ¡claro que sí! Pero no sabía cómo empezar y sobre todo; tenía miedo de que algo saliese mal.

-Primero, levanta la mirada- la invito, esta lo hizo un poco sorprendía por esas palabras- Eres la mismísima Alice, la gemela de uno de los piratas más temidos y poderosos del mundo y ¡apuesto a que eres hasta más fuerte que Arthur!- levanto uno de sus brazos en señal de victoria, ella solo sonrió a medias por la actitud tan despreocupada del americano- Así que levántate- la tomo de la mano y conjunto se levantaron- Y prepárate para darnos indicaciones, hay que estar listos para lo que sea que venga-

-No estoy segura… ¿y si algo sale mal?- muy pocas veces se mostraba de esa manera ante los demás, pero de alguna forma se sentía en confianza con él.

-No será así, porque el hero estará contigo- se señalo a sí mismo con su mano libre, orgulloso. Ella se relajo un poco y soltó un suspiro.

-No cambiaras…-

-¿Para qué? Si así mismo como soy me quieres ¿o no?- comento logrando que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de rojo.

-C-claro que no ¡no seas idiota!- le reclamo, pero aun así no soltó el agarre de sus manos. Ella estaba consciente que muy en el fondo guardaba un cariño especial para aquel ruidoso y molesto americano, el cual fue capaz de entrar a su corazón de manera inexplicable, no solo para ella, sino también para muchos…

**.**

-¡Hey!- los tripulantes que se habían quedado en el barco miraron como un chico alto y de rubios cabellos desordenados se acercaba a ellos captando su atención. Lukas se cacheteo mentalmente ¿era en serio? ¿Cómo era posible que aquel estuviese ahí en ese preciso momento? Se arrepintió de haberle contando a donde se dirigían pero no pudo negarse a esa cara de retrasado que le había puesto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- salió a la defensiva la alemana, este retrocedió un paso al notar la mirada serena y fría de la chica sobre él. Feliciano, que estaba a su lado, se escondió detrás de su espalda.

-Es… amigo mío- todos voltearon a ver al noruego, esas palabras no eran muy típicas de él.

-¡Noru!- chillo feliz ¡había admitido que era su amigo! Ese era un paso importante.

Alfred, que recién llegaba en compañía de Alice, lo mirada con una pizca de seriedad en sus ojos, con desconfianza. Si mal no recordaba ese chico era el que estaba con aquel que seguía al pequeño canadiense. Frunció el ceño ¿Qué querrá? Y sin preguntarse mal se acerco a él.

Soren noto las intensiones del americano y antes de que se formarse un mal entendido explico todo lo acontecido, desde su llegada a la misteriosa isla hasta la desaparición de su capitán y sub capitán.

El resto escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del danés, pero antes de que pudiesen decir algo al respecto apareció Paulo bastante agitado por no poder encontrar a Lovino ni a Matthew en los al rededores.

La tensión no se hizo esperar, tal cosa les cayó como un balde de agua fría ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo todo se salió de control? Su desaparición los llevo a pensar en una sola cosa: los habían secuestrado, pero los que ellos no sabían era que no se trataba de aquello.

-Calma- Alice intervino buscando tranquilizarlos- Todo lo que está pasando es meramente extraño… pero una cosa es segura, tenemos que tener cuidado-

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlos- sugirió Tino bastante nervioso.

-No, eso solo lograra que nos perdamos nosotros también- negó Louise, a lo cual le dieron la razón.

-Esperemos aquí… solo queda confiar en ellos, son chicos fuertes y saben cómo defenderse- Paulo se sentó en una piedra que estaba cerca del grupo que se había formado y poso su cabeza en sus manos, buscando despejar su mente.

**.**

Antonio caminaba por el amplio pasillo en el que había despertado recientemente. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido anteriormente, no después de que aquella extraña luz se atravesara en su camino. No sabía qué hacer y mucho menos a donde ir, su única opción era seguir por el camino que recorría y esperar con lo que se podría encontrar al final de este, claro, si lo tenía. El pasillo estaba rodeado por paredes de metal más un techo bastante oscuro, como si estuviese lo suficientemente alto para no verlo.

De pronto, una puerta apareció de la nada en una de las paredes, de ella salió el italiano sureño vistiendo un traje digno de un chet y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia marcada en su rostro. El español al notar que se trataba de el relajo los músculos y se acerco, pero se detuvo en seco al notar como unos pequeños y extraños seres de color azul danzaban alrededor del menor…

-¡Lovino!- capto su atención, este borro su sonrisa del rostro y miro al español con un deje de molestia y melancolía.

-¿Qué?- fue la única palabra que salió de su boca, el español bajo la mirada pero en menos de unos segundos la levanto y lo miro decidido, ya no iba a mostrarse débil, ya no mas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- antes de actuar, señalo a los pequeños seres. Lovino miro hacia donde señalaba el español no logrando ver nada. Al darse cuenta de su confusión, determino que este no podía verlos. Los pequeños detuvieron su danza y miraron amenazantemente al pirata, que al darse cuenta de esas miradas desenvaino su espada, algo no estaba bien-Aparta- indico, Lovino lo mirada extrañado. El pirata se fue directo hacia ellos dispuesto a matarlos, pero detuvo su objetivo al observar como uno de ellos subía al cuello del italiano y con un pequeño cuchillo iba a cortarlo- ¡Lovino!- enterró su espada en el diminuto ser antes de que pudiera hacerle daño. Lovino se quedo de piedra al mirar como el suelo y su impecable traje blanco era manchando de sangre, sangre que creyó que un principio le pertenecía pero al no sentir ningún dolor determino que no era así. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y la tomo entre sus manos mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, no entendía que sucedía, no entendía muchas cosas e incluso tenia ciertas confusiones en sus propios recuerdos.

Los seres azulejos bufaron y murmuraron algo en un idioma extraño, luego desaparecieron. Antonio no le tomo importancia a eso y fue directo hacia al menor…

Por la mente del italiano pasaban mil un imágenes, unas en donde abría su propio restaurante y tenía fama y fortuna… pero lo que más había deseado, era hacer lo que siempre le ha gustado; cocinar.

-¿Qué pasa?- el español lo tomo de los hombros buscando hacerlo reaccionar. Su voz logro que todas las imágenes que habían en si cabeza se rompieran como si vidrio se tratase para dar paso a sus verdaderos recuerdos. Antonio estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer y como último recurso envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Todo… es una mentira…- susurro con un hilo de voz estando en los brazos de Antonio, su mirada era irreconocible, el Lovino decidido y orgulloso se había ido dejando solo a uno deprimente- ¿Para qué tener metas si al fin y al cabo no se cumplirán?-

-Eso no es cierto- lo contradijo separándose de él- La idea de tener metas es dar el 100% de ti para cumplirlas, de eso se trata- le sonrió, Lovino pestaño un par de veces logrando que todo en su cabeza empezara a volver a la normalidad… él era un pirata que buscaba ser alguien en el mundo de las artes culinarias. Movió su cabeza logrando que aquellas falsas imágenes desaparecieran por completo, aquellas imágenes en donde mostraban a un Lovino completamente diferente al que era y sobretodo; completamente solo- Además… yo siempre te apoyare en todo lo que pueda e incluso haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarte ¿sabes por qué?- agrego, el italiano negó pero ya tenía una idea de cuál podría ser la respuesta y por más que su mente no quería escucharla su corazón moría por hacerlo- Te amo Lovino…-

Las palabras del español quedaron en el aire… cuando lograron darse cuenta, estaban rodeamos de esos seres azules…

-Elfos…-Lovino recordó todo lo sucedió cuando se vio atrapado en aquel lugar, esos elfos lo habían engañado jugando con su mente pero la cosa era… ¿Cómo pueden ser elfos aquellos seres tan pequeños y raros? Definitivamente la imagen que tenían sobre los elfos era errónea- Se alimentan de los recuerdos de las personas suplantándolos por unos falsos- se levanto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual no pudo evitar. El traje blanco que llevaba cambio por la vestimenta que tenía desde un principio, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho, es decir, cosas raras estaban pasando y esa no era la excepción - Apenas acabemos con esto… hablaremos-aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al español y no hizo más que asentir, ese era el Lovino que conocía y del cual estaba enamorado.

Antonio forzó el agarre de su espada y Lovino saco un par de pistolas de sus bolsillos y con eso se lanzaron al ataque…

Una vez que lograron acabar con cada uno de ellos, el pasillo en donde se encontraban despareció de poco en poco llevándolos cerca de la cueva en donde estaba escondida la tripulación del capitán Kirkland…

-¡Lo Hicimos Lovi!- celebro el español risueñamente, el italiano sonrió apenas, mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa y a la vez más tranquila. No se espero mucho para que estuviera en los brazos del español, otra vez. El menor no se quejo y de a poco correspondió el abrazo, el también tenía derecho a ser feliz y con la persona que a él le diese la gana.

**.**

-¡Matt!-

El canadiense se desplazaba a un paso apresurado por la zona en donde se encontraba ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara de nuevo con él? Acaso… ¿acaso el destino no quería que se olvidase de el de una vez por todas? Por más doloroso que sería…

-¡Espera!- Gilbert lo seguía al mismo paso, no corría ya que con eso solo iba a provocar que el otro también lo hiciese y con ello podría caerse debido a la zona montañosa en la que se encontraban. Ninguno de los dos tenía ni la más grata idea de cómo pudieron haber llegado a ese sitio, igual que los demás, solo recordaban un resplandor blanco, pero apenas sus miradas se cruzaron el rubio comenzó a huir de la rojiza del otro- ¡LO SIENTO!- grito a todo pulmón con un tono algo desesperado en su voz, ya se había cansado de toda esa persecución.

Matthew por otra parte quedo petrificado ¿acaso escucho bien? Si fue así ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-Yo… jamás quise lastimarte, créeme que sufrí mucho más de lo que imaginas al haberte dejado de esa manera- bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los puños- Fui un tonto que no supo cuidar lo mas quiere en el mundo y lo que menos quiero es perderte- todas esas palabras habían salido desde el fondo de su corazón, sorprendiéndolo bastante a el mismo para ser exactos. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era obtener una segunda oportunidad...- Luego de unos meses - continuo luego de un corto silencio levantando la mirada refriéndose a cuando dejaron de verse- Cuando ya no aguantaba más el no verte decidí buscarte pero no te encontré. Admito que te di por perdido hasta que te vi en Holanda, algo me dijo que tenía que seguir luchando… aunque me odies…-

-No te odio- susurro bajito el rubio pero lo suficientemente audible para el prusiano- Es cierto que me propuse el no perdonarte nunca- se dio la vuelta y enfrento la mirada del otro- Pero… por más que quiera sacar esa idea de mi cabeza tengo miedo de que… de que te vuelvas a ir- dijo con un hilo de voz. Gilbert no sabía que decir o hacer en un principio, pero una vez que esas palabras habían sido procesadas en su mente se acerco lentamente hacia el chico y tomo su mentol.

-Nunca más… un error tan grave como aquel me sirvió para darme cuenta lo mucho que te necesito- le dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa completamente sincera y no muy vista en su rostro. El canadiense se sonrojo y antes de que pudiese decir algo sus labios habían sido sellados por los ajenos.

Una flecha no identificada interrumpió el momento logrando que se alarmaran. Miraron hacia todas partes buscando de donde podía haber prevenido pero la intervención un par de flechas mas fue suficiente para que el mayor tomase la mano del rubio y así salieran de ese lugar, algo les daba mala espina.

Por más de que las cosas no estaban resultando del todo bien en esa isla, por otra parte había logrado unir a muchos corazones ¿extraño no? ¿O seria inoportuno? De todas maneras, todos los visitantes estaban dispuestos a hacer hasta lo imposible por salir de ahí sanos y salvo y comenzar una nueva vida con la persona que aman…

**.**

Arthur y Kiku corrían, corría como si la vida dependiera de ello ¿la razón? Simple, una vez que cayeron en cuenta de que habían sido separados de los demás fueron atacados de la nada por dos extraños, cabe decir que bastante poderosos. Lograron sostener una batalla contra ellos, pero al notar las habilidades prácticamente increíbles que tenían decidieron que lo mejor era refugiarse hasta idear un buen plan…

-Vaya… son bastante agiles, aunque… era de esperarse, no cualquiera hubiese llegado tan lejos- la chica de cabellos plata los observaba a través de una pequeña y delicada bola de cristal ¿acaso se trataba de una bruja? No, ella era más que eso y estaba a punto de demostrarlo. Una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en su rostro y con un chasquido de sus dedos logro que las figuras que buscaban el paradero del samurái y el pirata desaparecieran- Son muy fuertes… así que será más conveniente atacarlos no solo con la fuerza… si no tambien psicológicamente… a ver cómo reaccionan ante todo lo que tengo preparado para ustedes humanos…-

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Y eso fue todo por los momentos :D!

bien, se suponia que este capitulo iba a subirlo hace 2 semanas antes pero no pude por una simple razon: mi laptop (en donde estaba la mitad del cap) se daño ._. no saben el susto que pase twt pensaba que iba a perder toda la informacion D: pero gracias al cielo no fue asi twt. me la entregaron reparada hace unos dias pero gracias a la uni y diversas cosas que tenia que hacer no pude subir si no hasta hoy (ademas de que aun me faltaba pasar la otra mitad que estaba entre mi tlf y mi cuaderno de economia .w. XD)

en fin! XD espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado x33! ese es mi unico objetivo :)

ahora, responder sus aweomentes(?) comentarios :'D

**Tsubasa-san**, waaa! -la abraza- comentaste que linda twt hey hey yo no prostituyo a kiku D: es q no pude evitarlo .w. (?) ok no XD... wee si tengo alguna idea te lo escribo! para q no digas q no te quiero D: XD... y sobre lo de Holanda, no se vale! tu me conoces y sabes lo q me gusta pero shhh XD. grax por tu comentario x3

**Andy-Dandy**, waaaaaaa tu aqui tambn creo q llorare de felicidad twt XD jajajaja me alegro q te gustara -w- sabes q tu opion en serio me importa mucho w.. hee lemon? se leyo como si no me conocieses twt XD ajjjajaja. si, la distancia nos separa aun mas u.u pero igual regresare .w. (aunq quiera quedarme alla). grax chica x3 se q el fic no es perfecto, pero hago lo posible por hacerlo leible por lo menos XD.

**ivyterasu**, aqui esta la conti x3 lamento la demora xD (otra vez) y ya porfin sigue el 9! (q ya comence a escribir por cierto) buscare subirlo lo antes posible! como me voy d viaje el 9 de agosto quiero terminar el fic y no dejarlo inconcluso . saludos x3

**MusicianWish**, estamos claras que ambos son iguales cuando se trata d eso (una d las cosas q mas me gusta de ellos XD) pero wee poco a poco se va formando todo x3. aww si te dejo twt (?) XD ire a donde Paulo *O* (amo decirlo asi XD) ok serio, voy a Portugal a visitar a unos familiares -w- pero no problem! volvere owo no podran deshacerse d mi tan facil! owo. Hee muchas gracias / por seguirla a pesar d mis retrasos XD en serio, comentarios como los tuyos me inspiran mucho w. respondiendo a la PD, wtf? como rayos? XD jajaja aww pero la cosa es q no llego a mayores jajajaja.

**Bloody Liss**, :O de verdad te gustan tambn! q sorpresa o.o pensaba q era la unica twt (por lo menos en el fandom hispano) eso me anima mucho XD ahora se si saco el fic alguien mas lo leera x3 ya pondre a mi mente a trabajar xD. grax por comentar x3

**Ann Aseera**, Hola :D! waa en serio lo primero que ha leido de ello? jajaja me siento alagada de q sea mi fic XD en fin, me alegro q te gustase x3 y q este cap no te haya decepcionado owo o algo peor uno nunk sabe XD jajaja grax por tomarte la molestia de comentar -w-

...y eso fue todo por hoy! (me siento programa de tv) nos leemos en el prox cap! 100% asakiku! lo q tanto esperaba escribir x33! cuidense muchote x3 y ah! perdonen los errores q pueda contener este cap :'D siempre hay algo q se me escapa XD

saludos! :D


	9. Un Tesoro Encontrado

Hola :D! aqui vengo con el penúltimo capitulo (asi es, uno mas y esto se acaba), cabe decir que este ha sido el capitulo que mas me costo hacer xD es que es uno de los mas importantes y tenia que quedar lo mejor posible aunque a mi no me convencio del todo XD pero es la version de tantas que mas me gusto .w.

sin mas, espero lo disfruten! asi como yo lo disfrute haciendo w!

Hetalia no es mio~~~! lalalalala~

¡Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Un Tesoro Encontrado**

**.**

Llego la noche y el pirata y el samurái descansaban situados bajo unos grandes árboles en el ancho bosque en donde se habían adentrado. El saco de tercio pelo del pirata yacía en el suelo mientras el dueño de este era curado por el japonés. Ninguno de los dos estaba en un estado dígase estable, gracias a la batalla anterior, habían ganado diversas heridas y de mas alrededor de su cuerpo pero a simple vista se lograba notar la gran cortada marcada en el pecho del rubio la cual era tratada con total precisión y cuidado.

-Gracias al cielo y Paulo-san nos facilito este botiquín, valió la pena guardarlo- comento el japonés sin despejar la vista de lo que hacía para proceder a vendar la herida. El pirata solo asintió, se sentía un poco incomodo, es decir, estaba acostumbrado a que sus heridas las tratara su hermana o en dando caso el portugués… pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía avergonzado o ¿querido tal vez? Era lo de menos pensar en aquello en esos momentos. E incluso, nunca se imagino que el japonés fuese tan bueno en eso, le hacía feliz que se preocupara por él.

Todo ese rato en el que Kiku curaba su herida lo llevo a reflexionar en lo que había estado rondando en su cabeza, la posibilidad de que sintiese algo por el samurái ¡demonios! ¡El era un pirata! ¿Cómo rayos iba a permitirse sentirse así? Porque efectivamente, era algo que se la había salido de las manos… el solo quería la piedra ¡nada más! Pero cuando ya la tenga ¿que pasara después? ¿Qué hará con su vida? Ya que el seguir siendo pirata no era una opción, le prometió a su hermana dejar de serlo luego de cumplir con su objetivo. Soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración, frustrado con su mente que le hacia ese tipo de distracciones que ya lo estaban volviendo loco.

Levanto la mirada y con lo primero que se encontró fue con la oscura del japonés que concluía su tarea, este aparto su vista de la herida recién vendada y se cruzo con aquella esmeralda que lo veía desde hace poco.

-Ya esta- aviso el japonés cortando con el contacto visual.

-Gracias- su voz salió en apenas un susurro cuando en realidad quería que sonase mas determinada- Tu también estas herido, deja te ayudo- se coloco su saco y sin esperar respuesta tomo los implementos y se acerco al peli negro para proceder a curarlo.

El rubio se agradecía internamente su gran facilidad de aprender con solo mirar, aprendió a tratar heridas gracias a las muchas veces que trataban las suyas y debido a eso logro terminar con el japonés en poco tiempo, además de que sus heridas no eran para nada graves ni profundas.

Una vez cuando ya sus heridas fueron tratadas, solo pensaban en una sola cosa en concreto: el que hacer para seguir adelante. No sabían si quiera a donde ir ni que acción tomar debido a que el mapa que poseían era prácticamente inservible, no lograban encontrar las coordenadas ni nada por el estilo en el sitio en donde se encontraban; era como si… como si ya no estuvieran en la isla o en dado caso… en una especie de otra dimensión, claro, luego de todo lo que les había sucedido desde que llegaron no les sorprendía para nada.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio casi sepulcral en donde cada mente divagaba en un mismo tema pero en diferentes ángulos. Kiku miro el cielo, el cielo que les cubría con un mar de estrellas buscando una respuesta o simplemente alguna señal. Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que se unió a la tripulación del capitán Kirkland y decir que la ha estado pasando mal sería una gran mentira, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a nuevas y agradables personas al igual que muchos maravillosos lugares; se había encariñado bastante con los demás y además… aquel asqueroso pirata supo ganarse su respeto y aunque le costase un poco creerlo, también su cariño…

Bajo la mirada del cielo y observo como el rubio revisaba el mapa por decir la decima cuarta vez buscando una guía, guía que no serán capaz de encontrar en ese papel. Luego de unos segundos cayó en cuenta en lo pensado hace un momento… ¿acaso se habría enamorado? Eso era ilógico porque simplemente nunca lo ha estado y… tal vez esa sería la razón primordial de sus dudas, no sabía lo que era estar enamorado, amar a alguien. Recordó instantáneamente que su hermano una vez le comento algo al respecto y ahora que lo pensaba mejor… en aquel momento su hermano lo estaba ¡claro que sí! A pesar de haber sido una persona no muy expresiva pudo notarlo ahora porque gracias a su niñez e inocencia no pudo darse cuenta en el momento. Y luego de eso no supo nada más.

-Lo primero- el rubio dejo el mapa a un lado y se cruzo de brazos captando la atención de japonés que se había perdido en sus pensamientos- Tenemos que salir de aquí y explorar, no importa cuántas veces vea el mapa no logro encontrar nada… pero algo me dice que estamos cerca, muy cerca- lo miro decidido, el más bajo solo asintió, era la única idea que había y en si no tenían otra alternativa- Me hace pensar que perdimos tiempo en transcribir el mapa- lo tomo de nuevo y lo guardo dentro de su saco. La transcripción del mapa nació una vez que salieron de Rusia, en si era una consejo del ruso para que pudiesen usarlo sin necesidad de una lámpara o en todo caso luz… con la explicación de que iba a ser un tanto difícil usarlo de guía una vez que estuvieran en su destino, como les pasada ahora… aunque no les sirviera de nada.

Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol que estaba detrás de él y cerró los ojos buscando tranquilidad. El pirata lo imito pero a diferencia del otro, solo le venían imágenes a su mente de cuanto actuaba como una persona totalmente despiadada. No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño ante tales recuerdo, pero una pregunta vagabunda sirvió para que volviera a la realidad ¿Qué pensara Kiku sobre eso? Puede que ya no se traten como antes pero eso no hace relevancia a que pueda agradarle, agradarle como él quería. A pesar de todo, va en contra de su orgullo samurái apreciar a piratas…

Soltó un breve quejido de dolor al darse la vuelta y fue ahí cuando observo al peli negro ya dormido a la cual no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa leve logrando que se olvidara del dolor por un momento, le parecía tan tierno. Busco hacer lo mismo, el dormir claro está, sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño y la punzada en su pecho no ayudaba mucho. Esos eran los momentos en donde se sentía tan débil y tan inútil… siendo esos sentimientos que hacía mucho no experimentaba.

**.**

-¿Cómo? ¿De verdad les paso todo eso?-

Llego un nuevo día, su segundo día en aquella isla. Los integrantes de ambas tripulaciones que fueron testigos y vivieron en carne propia todas aquellas extrañezas con las que se habían topado, se hallaban en el barco del rubio capitán. Sus heridas ya habían sido tratadas y por lo tanto se podían observar con diversas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo. En ese momento, cada grupo contaba su experiencia dejando al resto bastante impresionado sin saber que opinar…

-De todo lo que nos contaron… quiere decir que Arthur y Kiku deben estar pasando por lo mismo ¿cierto?- Alice fue la primera en comentar luego de haber escuchado atentamente lo recién explicado. Muchos asintieron y otros simplemente guardaron silencio. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y fijo su mirada en dirección a la salida. Estaba preocupada por ambos pero su confianza en ellos era tanta que la mantenía tranquila.

-Hagamos algo… cualquier cosa, pero mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí mucho mejor- la voz un tanto seria de Alfred se escucho segundos después.

-Dudo que podamos hacer algo- corto el australiano recordando todo lo que paso junto a la turca- Ellos de seguro fueron a otro lugar, así como nos paso a nosotros. No creo que logremos encontrarlos-

-Kirkland no es tonto, el sabe lo que hace- Antonio sonrió bastante seguro gracias a lo muy bien que conocía al rubio.

Un minúsculo temblor llamo la atención del gran grupo reunido. Por precaución se colocaron de espaldas unos a los otros formando un círculo.

-¿Qué pasa?- la pregunta quedo en el aire y cuando menos esperaron una violenta brisa los rodeo logrando que por inercia se cubrieran los ojos.

**.**

Apenas los primeros rayos del sol hicieron acto de presencia, se levantaron y así seguir con su búsqueda. Lo bueno, sus heridas habían sanado tan rápido que era bastante extraño, pero en si no hicieron mucho caso a ese tema. Antes de que pudiesen hacer algo el estomago de ambos rugió reclamando comida, claro, piensan en todo pero se les olvida ese minúsculo detalle.

-Creo que….- murmuro al japonés al darse cuenta de su descuido.

-Es un bosque, debe haber algo que podamos comer- sugirió el rubio y con eso siguieron su camino, pero con un objetivo temporal: encontrar algo de comer.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando divisaron una gran variedad de frutas en uno que otros árboles bastante altos. Era perfecto, pero había un obstáculo; estaba muy alto y no podían alcanzarlas.

-Tengo una mejor idea- luego de unas cuantas opciones propuestas por ambos, entre ellas el dispararle, usar la espada del japonés y entre otras, el ingles se coloco de rodillas frente al japonés mientras le daba la espalda, eso solo significaba una cosa- Sube- lo invito, el peli negro no estaba muy seguro de eso. Fijo su vista en el gran árbol y luego en el rubio frente a él- Tengo más fuerza de la que aparento y además… lo que menos haría es dejarte caer- volteo la mirada hacia el confundido japonés y le brindo seguridad, este no tuvo más remedio que aceptar al fin y al cabo se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Lograron bajar una cantidad considerable de frutas que lavaron en un pequeño arrollo que encontraron cerca de ahí. Comieron sin prisa disfrutando del misterioso sabor de ellas, un sabor realmente gustoso. Claro, no era la comida exquisita que les preparaba Lovino pero en si fue suficiente para satisfacer su hambre.

Una vez que el objetivo número uno fue alcanzado (con el estomago vacio no iban a lograr nada ¿o sí?) emprendieron camino por el amplio bosque sin rumbo alguno solo caminando por inercia tirándola a la suerte siguiendo solo a su instinto. Aunque no paso mucho tiempo cuando tuvieron que detenerse…

-Le digo que es por aquí- Kiku señalaba hacia la derecha con su dedo índice mientras fruncía el ceño un poco, no le gustaba que le contradijeran. Arthur negó y se cruzo de brazos asegurando que el camino era el otro, la izquierda. ¿Cómo llegaron a tal cosa? Simple, se encontraron con dos caminos y nunca falta cuando no se está de acuerdo, opiniones diferentes.

-No, te digo que es por la izquierda- fue su turno de señalar hacia su elección- Estoy 100% seguro-

-¿Y qué le hace creer eso?- pregunto buscando una respuesta concreta que lograra cambiar su opinión. Algo que los definía a ambos era el gran y peculiar orgullo que poseían.

-Instinto- sonrió con aquel toque "sobrado" que caracterizaba a un pirata.

-Que yo sepa los piratas no tienen eso- contraatacó indiferentemente. El rubio abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, cosa que no noto su acompañante.

-¿Y me vas a decir que los samuráis si lo tienen?-

-Efectivamente- no era por ser presumido pero tenía mucha seguridad en eso. Un samurái era preparado tanto física como psicológicamente, mientras que un pirata se hacía pirata y ya… o eso era lo que tenía entendido.

-Está bien- no quería formar una pelea con él sobre aquella tontería, tontería que por más que sea le había afectado tan solo poco ¡le estaba diciendo en su cara que no carecía de sentido común! Bueno, puede que muchos piratas no lo posean pero él no era un pirata cualquiera que pudiese ser comparado con aquellos novatos- Ve por donde creas conveniente, yo hare lo mismo. Con eso se nos hará mas fácil encontrar la piedra y ahorraremos tiempo- sugirió, el peli negro estuvo de acuerdo y antes de que pudiese partir el rubio continuo- Luego no vengas a pedir ayuda- bromeo con un tono algo modesto pero sin dejar de ser un simple juego. Kiku sonrió sarcástico acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, comentarios que a pesar de todo cortaban con la tensión.

-Igual, intente no meterse en problemas, no me molestare en ir salvarlo- el rubio rio y extendió su puño hacia el japonés, este retrocedió un poco sin saber que significaba.

-Es un trato- dijo con aun el puño hacia el otro, Kiku entendió más o menos a que se refería y choco su propio puño con el del mayor con algo de torpeza.

Antes de partir, se dedicaron una última mirada, una mirada que solo decía una cosa…

_Cuídate_

**.**

-¿Qué… que lugar es este?

La primera voz en escucharse fue la de Soren que veía atónico el lugar en donde recién habían caído. Se levantaron del frio y sucio suelo en donde estaban e imitaron al danés. Todo paso muy rápido, demasiado rápido para que pudieran asimilarlo y antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de haber hecho algo ya se encontraban ahí…

-No otra vez….- suspiro obstinada la turca mientras regresaba al suelo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Todos habían llegado a una especie de edificación abandonada desde unos aproximados cien años ¿tal vez?

Todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado, habían trozos de maderas y demás en el suelo, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la fina capa de nieve que cubría el lugar y por sobre todo, el no sentir el frio que deberían experimentar respecto a eso.

-Esto es…- Paulo se alejo del grupo y se acerco a una de las paredes. Con su mano retiro la nieve que la cubría lo más rápido posible para no quemarse y descubrió algo que lo dejo sin palabras- Una cruz…-

-¿Una cruz?- el español, curioso, fue hasta él y verifico que era cierto. Una cruz que se denotaba bastante vieja estaba tallada en la pared, significando una sola cosa: estaban en una antigua capilla- Pero… ¿Qué haría una capilla en un sitio como este?- el portugués solo se encogió de hombros no estando muy al tanto de la situación "religiosa" de la isla.

-Puede que hace unos años atrás hayan inmigrado religiosos a este lugar- comento Gilbert colocando una mano en su mentol, en si era la respuesta más lógica que encontró. Matthew, que se hallaba a su lado, asintió a esa posibilidad.

-Así es- una voz relajada y por sobre todo desconocida resonó por todo el lugar llamando la atención de los piratas, estos clavaron sus miradas en la figura alta de cabello corto que se encontraba en la entrada mientras sostenía un abanico y vestía ropajes ¿chinos? Mas unos lentes adornando su rostro- Esta capilla fue construida y ocupada por inmigrantes de diversos países que se instalaron aquí. Hoy día ya no existe ninguno de ellos, o para ser más exacto… ya no existe ningún humano en esta isla-

Silencio, era la palabra exacta para describir el ambiente. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, e incluso, no tenían nada que decir ya que todo le parecía más lógico, era la pieza faltante del rompecabezas. Ahora entendían muchas cosas.

-¿Tú… eres?-

-Solo un guardián más- respondió la pregunta con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. Paseo su mirada color mielpor el grupo de jóvenes que tenía en frente, detallando su situación - Vaya… veo que vienen en parejas, que adorable- comento sonriendo apenas, una sonrisa que ocultaba detrás de su abanico. Algunos se sonrojaron ante tal comentario.

El silencio de hace un momento se tenso mas ¿A qué venía ese comentario tan despreocupado? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ellos?. A muchos se les paso por la mente el sacar sus armas y atacarlo antes de que los sorprendiera, pero cayeron en cuenta que estas se habían quedado en el barco.

-Ósea, no es para romper con el momento de tensión, pero yo soy soltero- Feliks salió en su "defensa" mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás con mucha indiferencia. Una gota bajo por la cien de sus compañeros ¿Era necesario ese comentario tan… tan fuera de lugar?

El desconocido soltó una risita logrando más la incredulidad en ellos.

-Ya veo, no lo sabía- agrego- ¿Ustedes deben ser los amigos de ese pirata rubio y el samurái cierto?- pregunto en unos cortos segundos después.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?- Alice, que no había dicho nada, grito bastante molesta al escuchar el nombre de su hermano y el japonés.

-No lo sé-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- volvió a gritar, le desesperaba lo muy sereno que se mostraba. Alfred esta vez tuvo que sostenerla para tranquilizarla.

-Estoy aquí simplemente para entretenerlos mientras ellos acaban con su misión-

-¿Misión? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto el Español bastante interesado, los demás esperaban la respuesta.

-Así es, para obtener la piedra necesitan pasar por ella. No sé mucho al respecto ya que es algo que no me corresponde- concluyo para así empezar a caminar hacia ellos. Su abanico fue sustituido por algo que no lograron identificar, se imaginaban lo peor- Así que mientras tanto…- su mirada se mostro calculadora, los demás ya estaban en posición listos para cualquier ataque o algo parecido- ¿Quieren jugar?- mostro el mazo de cartas que sostenía en su mano en lugar del abanico, y la cara del resto… bueno, sus caras eran todo un poema.

**.**

Arthur caminaba por aquel túnel en el que se había adentrado hace mucho. Gracias a un descuido cayó por un no muy alto barranco y fue cuando se topo con él en donde extrañamente iba iluminado con antorchas de un fuego azul.

Camino y camino buscando por lo menos alguna pista que pudiese guiarlo hasta la piedra, sabía que al final iba a encontrar algo muy importante…

-¿Tu…?- frunció el ceño al encontrarse con aquel extraño ser que había luchado contra él hace más de un día atrás.

La criatura lucia tranquila a comparación de la última vez que la vio. De todas maneras, estaba a punto de sacar su arma y atacarla pero no conto con que esta saliera huyendo. Bufo por tal acto tan cobarde, olvidando que fue lo mismo que hicieron Kiku y el aquella vez, y fue tras el…

-No te molestes, Arthur Kirkland- la pronunciación de su nombre basto para que se detuviera en seco y se fijara que ya no estaba en el túnel si no en un lugar distinto… era más amplio y podía escuchar el sonido de una cascada a pesar que no la veía ¿A dónde había llegado? Se sintió mareado por un momento ¿acaso la persona dueña de la voz poseía la piedra? O sobre todo…. ¿era su mayor obstáculo? Pensamientos negativos inundaron su mente logrando que se tensara. Busco con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz y se topo con un chico albino mucho más bajo que el con una mirada violeta que atravesaba sus sentidos, algo le daba mala espina.

**.**

Kiku iba distraído observando la fauna y flora que le rodeaba algo impresionado, en su país no había nada parecido. No veía ni sentía algo fuera de lo común en donde el lugar era ambientado con los sonidos de los animales, y si lo pensaba mejor, animales que no ha visto desde que puso un pie en la isla. Aquello le produjo curiosidad, desde que entro a ese bosque junto con el pirata ha estado escuchado tales sonidos… algo así como si se repitieran ¿una clase de grabación quizás?

-Qué raro…- susurro para sí mismo mientras detenía su andaba y buscaba con la mirada a algún animal. Pero nada, no había otro ser vivo, además de el y las plantas.

Por inercia, se acerco a uno de los arboles que tenía más cerca y poso su mano que iba protegida por el guante de color negro por el ancho tronco. Apenas hizo contacto la alejo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es esto?- se quito el guante y coloco su mano desnuda en el tronco. Sintió una especie de chispa que lo dejo muy sorprendido, no había que ser un experto en ecología para saber que eso no era normal.

-Honda Kiku…- una suave y femenina voz capto su atención. El tronco que estaba frente a el brillo para su sorpresa y así procedió a abrirse. Kiku no sabía si quiera que pensar, es decir, todo aquello parecía alguna clase de cuento de magia y fantasías de esos contados a los niños. Por un momento deseo que todo se tratase de un sueño, al mismo tiempo lo llevo a desear despertar en su hogar y olvidarse de todo- Que esperas… ¿acaso no quieres la piedra?- prácticamente lo invitaban a entrar, una gota de sudor frio bajo por su cien sintiéndose nervioso e indeciso…

No vacilo más y entro arriesgándolo todo… o tal vez no.

El sonido del agua cayendo lo recibió, un sonido agradable y a la vez tranquilizador pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia.

-Bienvenido- se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una chica aproximadamente de su estatura y de cabello tan blanco como la misma nieve que llegaba a su cintura.

El cielo se tiño de gris provocando que el agradable escenario cambiara por completo a uno sumamente distinto…

-Dime… ¿Qué se siente deshonrarte a ti mismo como samurái?- pregunto directamente con voz grave, el japonés no entendía a que se refería. Al no obtener respuesta continuo- Trabajaste junto a piratas… para un beneficio egoísta-

-Yo…- se mordió el labio inferior no sabiendo cómo defenderse, esa mujer tenía razón, había botado a la basura todo su lealtad al comenzar a trabajar con piratas.

-Trabajaste con ellos sabiendo que fueron los que acabaron con la vida de tu hermano ¿´Te parece eso honorable?- el japonés bajo la mirada y apretó los puños, lo que decía le hacía reflexionar… su deber era matar piratas no unirse a ellos y mucho menos… encariñarse con un capitán.

-No…- levanto la mirada con furia y la poso sobre la fría de la mujer- Es cierto que unos piratas acabaron con la vida de mi hermano, pero esta demás decir que fueron ellos. Ellos son diferentes y sé que no serian capaz de hacer algo como eso- todo lo que le decía era meramente estúpido, su hermano murió hace muchos años cuando el apenas era un niño ¿Cómo es posible que la tripulación de kirkland haya estado vinculada con eso cuando ellos también eran unos niños? Tonterías… la albina solo quería brindarle confusiones. A su mente llegaron los momentos que había experimentado desde que comenzó a viajar con ellos, momentos que a pesar de todo no sería capaz de olvidar- Así que no voy a permitirle que hable mal de ellos- concluyo tomando el mango de su espada, listo para usarla.

La mujer lo miraba con una expresión neutral que al mismo tiempo estaba llena de odio. Coloco las manos en su espalda y camino hacia una silla que no estaba muy lejos de ahí procediendo a sentarse, silla que el japonés no estaba consciente que existiera.

-Dime Honda…- ¿Qué te hace merecedor de ella?- un cofre apareció y se instalo en las manos femeninas. Kiku lo miraba atónico comprendiendo que se refería a la pierda- ¿Por qué la quieres?- pregunto sin dar chance a que el samurái respondiera la pregunta anterior.

-Quiero cumplir con el sueño de mi hermano…- respondió sin ningún rodeo.

-¿Estás seguro que este era el sueño de tu hermano?- acaricio el cofre bajo la mirada del peli negro ¿si estaba seguro? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Él era el único testigo de cuando le contaba sobre todas aquellas ganas que tenía de ir por ella- Lo pondré mas fácil ¿Sabes acaso el cómo tu hermano se topo con ese mapa?-

Una suave y fría ráfaga de viento removió el cabello de ambos. Kiku se mantenía en silencio y evitaba mirar a la peli plata.

-¿Por qué… Porque habla como si me conociese?-

-No lo sabes ¿verdad?- continuo ignorando su pregunta.

-Basta…- enfrento los ojos violetas que lo veían divertidos sin cambiar su expresión, todo aquello ya estaba acabando con la paciencia del japonés sabiendo incluso que él era una persona muy paciente- ¿No se supone que deba luchar o hacer algo parecido para que me entregue la piedra?- elevo la voz y saco su espada para así señalar a la mujer.

-Eso sería muy aburrido… es demasiado típico- curvo los labios en una sonrisa algo tétrica que produjo un escalofrió en la espalda del samurái- Pero si eso es lo que quieres...- carraspeo los dedos y en menos de un minuto el japonés se encontraba rodeado de diversos seres con una mirada sedienta de sangre- Mientras tanto… piensa, piensa en todo lo que pregunte- fue su consejo antes de que las criaturas salieran a atacarlo y el no tuviera oportunidad si quiera de responder ante aquello ¿Qué demonios quería que pensase? Estaba molesto, muy molesto a pesar que eso no es muy típico de el…

**.**

-Maldita sea…-

Arthur llevaba ya un buen rato luchando con la misma criatura de un principio y sencillamente le estaba dando una paliza a pesar de que esta no era se mostraba tan fuerte como la primera vez, su problema era solo uno: su mente no estaba concentrada en la batalla, divagaba en la "conversación" que tuvo con el peli plata.

"_¿Poder? ¿Gloria? ¿Forturna? ¿Auto realización? ¿Felicidad?"_

Palabras que resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza logrando que se desesperara más. Subestimo todo aquello, jamás se imagino que sería de esa manera tan… tan peculiar. Esperaba una gran y difícil batalla claro está, pero no conto con que jugaran con su mente de esa manera…

Con una patada aparto lejos a su actual enemigo y fijo sus ojos esmeraldas en el albino, que al mismo tiempo esperaba su acción.

-¡Tu!- grito dirigiéndose a él- No tengo tiempo para esto ¡me darás la piedra quieras o no! O si no…-

-¿O si no que?- lo interrumpió dando un paso hacia el. El pirata frunció el ceño terriblemente molesto.

-Tú no me conoces…- dijo entre dientes sosteniendo su arma tentándose a usarla, acto que le parecía peligroso ya que ese chico era un hechicero eso no quedaba duda y por sobre todo… no era uno cualquiera.

-Entonces… ¿me responderás?-

-Ya te lo dije, quiero esa piedra porque ha sido el objetivo de mi familia desde hace muchos años- el albino negó al escuchar por segunda vez esa respuesta tan patética.

-¿Que mas?- pidió que continuara, el pirata bufo.

-Demostrarle a mis familiares, por sobre todo a mi padre, que fui capaz de obtenerla. Que se equivocaron al haberme discriminado de su búsqueda- su mirada se torno melancólica, aun le dolía aunque no lo demostrase.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Iras a la tumba de tu padre a echársela en cara cual niño?- razono, el ingles abrió la boca pero de esta no salió palabra alguna. Tenía razón… ha estado enfocado en su búsqueda tanto así que no sabía qué hacer con su vida luego de eso. Bajo la mirada molesto consigo mismo analizando la situación en donde le llevo a concluir que la piedra significaba mucho más para el japonés que lo que pudiera valer para él, solo la quería para un deseo egoísta que en la actualidad ya no valía nada… por eso, iba a conseguirla por y para el peli negro…

-Tu amigo es mucho más interesante que tu. Envidio a mi hermana, quisiera yo estar jugando con él en estos momentos- comento mas para sí mismo, comentario que el ingles escucho perfectamente.

-Kiku… ¿Qué le harás? ¡El no es parte de esto! Atrévanse a hacerle algo y no me hare responsable de mis actos- amenazo apuntando al más bajo con su arma. Estaba desesperado ya por salir de ahí y por sobre todo… estaba muy preocupado por el samurái ¡sabía que no debía haberlo dejarlo solo!

-Eso pasa de mí… no se que esté haciendo mi hermana con él en estos momentos- eso fue suficiente para que bajara el arma mientras en su rostro se marcaba una mirada estupefacta- Si no te apuras… no podrás salvarlo…- esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el pirata olvidara todo y pensara en solo una cosa: encontrar al japonés.

**.**

Un líquido carmín se deslizo en el suelo manchando el pasto de color verde vivo. El sonido de la cascada retumbaba en sus oídos y buscaba energías para mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso eres tan débil que no puedes con ellos?- estando aun sentada con el cofre en sus manos observo como el samurái jadeada bastante cansado mientras se sostenía con su espada.

Se sentía un perdedor, un total y patético perdedor. El tenía que ganar… tenía que conseguir la piedra, no había llegado tan lejos para nada y mucho menos iba permitirse irse sin ella aunque muriera en el intento.

La chica frunció el ceño a ver la situación del japonés, si seguía así no iba a progresar en nada… lo que más quería en ese momento era que todo acabase rápido, solo quería ser libre…

-Solo un poco mas…- se dijo a sí misma para luego dar la orden a sus "súbditos" de atacar de nuevo al peli negro.

Un grito ahogado escapo de sus labios cuando sintió diversos golpes y cortadas alrededor de su cuerpo. No pudo más y cayó al suelo siendo rodeado por su propia sangre.

-N-nii-san…- susurro con la voz entre cortada, ¿acaso era el fin? Iba a morir sin haber cumplido con su objetivo y por sobre todo… sin haber descubierto que era lo que sentía por Arthur Kirkland.

-¡Kiku!- le tomo mucho tiempo salir del extraño lugar en donde estaba y ahora se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacia el japonés que yacía en el suelo gravemente herido. La islandesa miro detenidamente como el pirata llegaba hasta el samurái y se arrodillaba para tomarlo entre sus brazos manchando su ropa con la sangre ajena, eso era una buena señal- ¿¡Estas bien!?- era obvio que no lo estaba, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz. Al verlo en tal estado lo hizo sentir sumamente culpable.

-A-arthur-san… ¿Q-que hace a-aquí?- logro responderle aun con la voz entrecortada siéndose arropado por los brazos del otro- La p-piedra….-

-No- retiro el cabello que estaba pegado a su frente debido al sudor- No me perdonaría si algo te pasara… la piedra ya no tendría sentido si te perdiera…- le dedico una mirada llena de sentimiento que produjo que el corazón del peli negro latiese más rápido- Saldremos de esta juntos como siempre ha debido ser- Kiku le respondió con una minina sonrisa, se sentía más seguro y con ganas de seguir adelante.

-Muy conmovedor, pero están acabados- frente a ellos se encontraban los dos chicos oji violetas observándolos con supremacía. Arthur los fumigó con la mirada acertando que todo era parte de su plan, habían planeado juntarlos para acabar con ellos conjuntamente. Ambos levantaron su mano derecha al cielo dando la orden a los seres que luchaban contra Kiku hace unos momentos que atacaran con todo lo que tenían.

Arthur se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, sabía que era fin. Apego mas el cuerpo del japonés contra el suyo y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. El no quería que acabara así, solo quería rehacer su vida junto a la persona que tenía en sus brazos, porque estaba decidido, ya no podía ocultar mas lo que sentía. En conclusión, se había enamorado de aquel samurái arisco que más de una vez le hizo enojar.

_Eso no podía acabar así…_

Los peli plata miraron atónicos como se formaba un circulo con una escritura que desconocían bajo los extranjeros y luego expandía una ráfaga de luz cegadora a su alrededor protegiéndolos de los ataque de las criaturas y al mismo tiempo acabando con sus vidas…

No paso mucho tiempo para que desapareciera y los dejara temporalmente a salvo. El pirata abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que aun estaban vivos, sin saber que había sucedido y mucho menos lo que había hecho para salvar la vida de ambos. Su acompañante hizo lo mismo dudoso de que nada les había sucedido.

-Felicidades-

-¿Eh?- miro hacia los peli plata y ahora que los veía juntos y más de cerca noto que eran prácticamente idénticos.

-Es suya, han ganado- la chica dio un paso hacia adelante y le extendió el cofre que contenía la muy ansiada piedra. Arthur no sabía qué hacer, es decir, hace tan solo unos momentos buscaban matarlos y ahora les entregaban la piedra como si nada y con total normalidad.

Las densas nubes que cubrían el ancho cielo se dispersaron logrando que el lugar volviese a como estaba antes. El pirata miro al japonés sintiendo como este se apoyaba en él para levantarse, el rubio lo siguió.

-No… me duele nada- toco sus brazos y comprobó que era así, sus heridas estaban 100% curadas.

-Me tome la molestia de curarlas- explico el chico, el japonés no sabía si agradecerle o quedarse en silencio, opto por la segunda opción.

-¿La tomaran o no?- dijo con un poco de impaciencia la chica aun extendiendo el cofre hacia ellos. Arthur, que aun no salía del shock, la tomo con inseguridad.

-¿Por qué?- exigió una explicación con el cofre en sus manos.

-La piedra no es llamada de esa manera solo porque vaya destinada a los fuertes y valientes capaces de obtenerla- se encargo de explica el chico.

-Si no porque va para todos aquellos valientes capaces de hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar la vida de aquellos que ama, así como lo hizo Kirkland- procedió contando la chica.

-Ese es su verdadero significado- concluyeron ambos en conjunto regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa. Kiku se sonrojo levemente recordando lo sucedido hace unos minutos, él como el ingles lo envolvía en sus brazos que en si había sido un sentimiento agradable.

Los oyentes intercambiaron miradas verificando que lo que habían escuchado era cierto, que habían ganado y ahora la piedra era suya.

-Enton- no concluyo la frase ya que apenas volvió la vista hacia los oji violetas se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya no estaban.

Ambos los buscaron con la mirada pero ya no los encontraron, se habían ido. Arthur con sumo cuidado abrió el cofre topándose por primera vez con la piedra, de un color naranja que brillaba singularmente. La tomo en su mano y la miro por unos segundos, ya entendía el porqué tanta ambición por tenerla, la piedra era hermosa y hechizante a los ojos de cualquiera. Miro al japonés y sin previo aviso agarro su mano tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Es tuya- y así se la coloco en la misma procediendo a cerrarla con la piedra en ella sintiendo como la sangre subía a sus mejillas por ese contacto.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- la devolvió de la misma manera- Si no fuera por usted no la hubiéramos encontrado, yo no podría quedármela- le sonrió con mucha confianza, el ingles se sonrojo por unos segundos para luego devolverle la sonrisa.

-Entonces no será de nadie-

-¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto bastante curioso, sabía más que nadie que él era el que más la deseaba y ahora ¿Por qué ya no la quería?

-Porque encontré un tesoro mejor- le respondió mirando hacia el ancho bosque, Kiku no entendía a que se refería- No vine aquí por nada y mucho menos me iré con las manos vacías porque encontré el tesoro que no dejaría ir por nada del mundo-

-Y… ¿Cuál es?- sus miradas se cruzaron, que a diferencia de otras veces, estaban llenas de ilusión.

-Tu… - soltó inconscientemente dejándose llevar por el momento, aunque eso era lo que justamente dictaba su corazón- Nunca… nunca creí que esto pasara pero me alegro de que hayas sido tu- agrego en unos cortos segundos mirando como las pálidas mejillas del japonés se teñían de rojo. Devolvió la piedra al cofre y la deposito en el suelo con mucho cuidado- Kiku… ¿Quisieras compartir el resto de tu vida junto a mi?- una forma extraña de confesarse pero fue la única que encontró sabiendo que no sabía nada respecto a ese tema. Extendió su mano hacia el menor esperando su respuesta.

-Negarme… sería el peor error que pudiera cometer- bajo la mirada y volvió a levantarla mirando la esmeralda del otro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, sonrisa que el ingles era el primero y será el único en presenciar. Lentamente tomo la mano que le ofrecían y antes de que pudiese hacer algo el pirata lo jalo hacia el envolviéndolo en sus brazos por segunda vez, pero en ese momento no lo hacía por temor a perderlo si no por la felicidad que sentía de tenerlo.

-_I love you_- le susurro en su idioma natal luego de deshacer el abrazo tomando su mentol y besando los labios ajenos, creando un beso lleno de ternura y a la vez lleno de deseo en donde el escenario lo convertía en un beso perfecto, más perfecto de los que ellos imaginaban.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron uno al otro olvidándose del mundo, olvidándose de todo. Volvieron a abrazarse no queriendo que ese momento acabase…

¿Dónde quedo el odio de Kiku hacia aquel extraño pirata que se topo un día con el sin saber que iba a ser el protagonista de su más grande aventura? No la sabe, lo único que le importaba era ser feliz, ser feliz a lado de la persona que robo su corazón de la manera más descarada ¿quizás? Al diablo el honor y la lealtad porque primero que nada él era un ser humano, que igual que el resto, sentía, amaba y merecía que lo quisieran…

**.**

-¡Allá va!-

-¿Esta seguro que nadie la encontrara?- Kiku miraba hacia el mar con una mano en su frente enfocando la visión, exactamente hacia donde había caído lo recién lanzado.

-Por ahora no, pero tal vez en algunos años encuentre dueño- después de todo por lo que había pasado decidió que lo mejor era deshacerse de la piedra ¿la razón? Ya no la necesitaba, tenía algo mucho mejor consigo.

-Bien hecho tonto- una voz desconocida para el japonés y muy pero muy conocida para el ingles llego a sus oídos. Se dieron la vuelta y con lo que se encontraron los dejo sin palabras. Sencillamente no creyeron que algo más raro les sucediera, hasta ese momento…

-N-nii-san…- logro articular aun cuando sus labios temblaban y no pudiera mover ni un solo musculo. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba su hermano mayor, Xiang, vistiendo su uniforme de samurái e igual a como lo vio la ultima vez, antes de que muriera. Este le sonrió y la persona que lo acompañaba solo saludo con su mano libre mientras que la otra era depositada en el hombro ajeno.

-Ian... ¿No se supone que estabas muerto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Arthur rompió con la tensión recién formada debido a que nadie sabía que palabras usar, pero a pesar de todo se sentía feliz, muy en el fondo, de encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

-Pedimos permiso al de allá arriba para venir- respondió con mucha normalidad mirándolo con superioridad. La persona a su lado rodo los ojos y Arthur levanto una ceja incrédulo- Entonces… si lograste encontrar la piedra, bien por ti- agrego, Arthur asintió orgulloso, esa era la forma que tenia para expresar un "felicidades" o algo relacionado.

-Aun no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué estás aquí…?- se escucho la voz del japonés que aun veía perplejo a su hermano, este se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Kiku, y sin importar que hayas hecho siempre lo estaré- removió sus cabellos así como lo hacía cuando este era un niño pequeño- ¿Sabes cuál era mi más grande deseo?- pregunto mientras que al mismo tiempo el peli rojo se incorporaba al grupo. Kiku negó ante la pregunta, estaba seguro que era lo que deseaba pero debido a todo lo que sucedió produjo que naciera la duda- Quería seguir el mapa e intentar buscar la piedra con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrarme de nuevo con Ian pensando que el haría lo mismo- tanto Kiku como Arthur se quedaron sin habla, eso solo significaba que ellos… que ellos se querían así como ellos ahora…

-Ya veo…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios ante tal información, pero aun si no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su hermano que a pesar de todo logro estar junto a la persona que quería.

-Vaya… no sé que me asusta mas, el hecho de que seas un fantasma o que te comportes cariñoso con alguien- comento el rubio cruzándose de brazos sonriendo de lado.

-Ya ves hermanito- una vena apareció en su cien conteniéndose por no golpear a su "dulce" hermano en esos momentos, Xiang era capaz de regañarlo. Los asiáticos rieron ante tal comportamiento infantil de los británicos.

-Ahora ustedes podrán cumplir con eso- aseguro el mayor de los asiáticos siendo verificado por el peli rojo aunque él no fuese muy bueno en esas cosas- Sean felices-

-_Arigatou_ Nii-san- hizo una reverencia, sabía que ya era hora de que su hermano partiera.

Los mayores se tomaron de las manos, se despidieron y conjunto a eso se desvanecieron en el aire para volver al mundo en el que vivían…

Ahora si ¿acaso era capaz de que algo más extraño les sucediese? Tal vez… pero aun así agradecieron por haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a sus hermanos por ultima vez en sus vidas…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lo se, largo y extraño XD pero wee es mi estilo de escribir ejeje XD como siempre, espero lo hayan disfrutado twt! me deprimiria si no fue asi ._. si se esperaban algo mejor D: wee me disculpo si no les gusto XD

Aclaro (para los que no supieron) el chico del abanico es Macau :D estoy reobsesionada con el! y no pude evitar ponerlo XDD jajajaja al igual de que no estoy consciente de como es la religion en Islandia y no vi necesario investigar por la trama extraña del fic siento un AU...bueno los que me conocen saben que adoro el crack XD y el final tampoco pude evitar ponerlo XD... y no menos importante, el romance no es y ni sera lo mio XD pero siempre hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que quede presentable n-n

**Review~:**

**Bloodyrisu** (oye! Te cambiaste el nombre xD me gusta *O* XD), aquí el cap :D! espero lo hayas disfrutado :3 perdona si no quedo como esperabas XD pero lo hice con todo mi jodido esfuerzo x.x me costo un mundo XD y buee aquí esta todo el desastre por el que pasaron XD a veces me pregunto que me dan de comer que pienso en cosas tan extrañas ._. XD. Gracias por tu comentario ;)

**ivyterasu**, aquí la conti :D! jajajaj creeme, mientras escribia se me antojo XD lo malo es que era bastante tarde y no había nada para comer twt (me da hambre casi todo el tiempo XD, es mas, ahora mismo tengo hambre .w.)… hee yo ni se porque lo puse XD pero me pareció un detalle "raro" lo de la sangre verde y lo puse .w. XD. Espero te haya gustado este cap ;) saludos

**MusicianWish**, y wee que puedo decirte? XD aquí esta el cap que tanta ganas tenia de hacer! Y a pesar de todo no se… siento que no quedo como debía pero te juro que rompia los sesos(?) para que quedara lo mejor posible twt como ves, no paso nada malo XD no seria capaz u.u pero si pasaron por sus rachas ;/ en serio, algún dia tengo que escribir algo bien dramoso XD (No me saldrá yo lo se XD). Gracias por tus comentarios siempre tan alentadores :3 nos leemos en el cap final ;)

**Ann Aseera**, aquí la continuación n.n como dije, me demore porque estaba en mis últimos exámenes de la universidad y buee! XD espero la espera haya valido la pena n.n gracias por comentar ;)

**Andy-Dandy**, no chama, no puedes entrar en la historia asasassdassa XD jajaja espero y también haya valido la espera de este twt en serio, el cap que mas me costo escribir maldita sea el romance twt XD, espero te gustase owo saludos!

Gracias por leer ;) nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo :D! (que espero subir lo mas pronto posible XD)

Saludos!


	10. Destinos Diferentes, Casi un Mismo Final

****Waaaaa! lo he terminado! por fin! -llora de emoción-

Antes que nada, pido disculpas por la tardanza. Estuve de viaje y recién regrese la semana pasada. En si nunca fue mi intención tardarme tanto con este capitulo, que de por si, fue el que MAS problemas y frustraciones me trajo XD

No los hago esperar mas :3 lean tranquilos n-n miren que el capitulo quedo algo largo XD (en si es el mas largo de los 10)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Destinos Diferentes, Casi un Mismo Final**

**-FINAL-**

**.**

-No… No puede ser… ¡Mis diseños están arruinados!-

Un grito forrado de un indescriptible horror alcanzo los oídos de los presentes, dirigieron su vista hasta a donde había provenido y se encontraron con el polaco de rodillas haciendo tal drama como si se encontrase en una novela…no… hasta incluso peor.

-¿A qué…?- instantáneamente, sus miradas se desplazaron hasta sus ropas: sucias, rotas y hasta incluso machadas de su propia sangre o la de alguien más. Eso fue suficiente para que comprobaran la desesperación del rubio, que era muy delicado con todas sus creaciones, pero en si no le culpaban.

-Hombre…. Míralo así- Derya se llego hasta él y coloco una mano en su hombro, dejo el drama a un lado y la miro- Podrás hacernos unas nuevas ¡tendrás mucho trabajo!- el rubio se quedo ahí como si nada en completo silencio durante unos segundos.

-¡Perfecto! Voy a necesitar muchas más telas y…- se levanto dando un saldo para nada varonil, a ninguno le importo, ya conocían de sobra al rubio. Salió corriendo de donde estaba dirigiéndose hacia su lugar de trabajo con mucho más ánimo y energía ¡estaba tan feliz! Y justo en ese momento se sentía inspirando, estaba hecho que todo lo que estaba por hacer iba a ser simplemente fabuloso.

Los presentes, o cabe decir que la gran mayoría, rieron ante tal escena. Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad y que la tensión estaba bajando considerablemente, solo faltaba…

-Es extraño…- Alice, que se hallaba un poco alejada del grupo, mordió su labio inferior extrañada por los últimos acontecimientos en las que fueron envueltos, y no era la única.

Habían logrado salir del supuesto templo de una manera muy fácil e inimaginable. El chico que se hizo llamar un guardián que se encontraba sentado frente a una amplia mesa, que hizo aparecer como por arte de magia, se levanto como si nada y desapareció de la vista de todos. No desaprovecharon esa oportunidad y salieron del lugar regresando al barco del capitán Kirkland sin ningún problema e interrupción. El detalle en esos momentos era… que no tenían ninguna noticia de Arthur y Kiku…

Ambas tripulaciones seguían juntas esperando tal noticia y rogando a todo los cielos que apareciesen rápido para así poder irse de una vez por todas de esa isla que tantos problemas les causo… pero que al mismo tiempo… si lo pensaban mejor… produjo una especie de milagro en ellos, realmente ya no eran la misma persona que había llegado en busca de algo, o en dado caso, de alguien.

-¿Quién dio permiso de hacer una reunión en mi barco?- frente a ellos se encontraban, con sus ropas incluso más maltratadas que las suyas y que gracias al cielo Feliks no alcanzo a ver porque era incluso hasta capaz de desmayarse ahí mismo, con expresión cansada y al mismo tiempo feliz en sus rostros el mismísimo capitán y dueño del barco acompañado de su ahora inseparable samurái mirándolos felices y orgullosos de que todos se encontrasen bien.

-¡Arthur! ¡Kiku!-

**.**

-¡Nos vamos!- gritaron al un silabo Alfred y Michael poniendo en marcha al barco en dirección a Londres, Inglaterra como lo habían acordado conjunto al resto de la tripulación y su capitán hace unas horas atrás luego de haber escuchado todo lo que tenían para contarles el rubio y el peli negro, obviando una cosa bastante importante. Dieron a conocer lo que hicieron al final con la piedra, cosa que no le simpatizo mucho a Alice, estaba molesta porque después de tanto decidieron prácticamente botarla pero al fin al cabo ya no podía hacer nada contra eso.

En la cubierta del barco había mucho movimiento, muchos iban y venían preparando lo esencial para su viaje, para lo que sería su último viaje en ese barco. Alzaban las velas, verificaban si sus municiones eran suficientes, estudiaban el sentido del viento y su intensidad, esas y muchas cosas más eran las tareas que se cumplían en ese momento.

-Los echare de menos…- Tino, una vez que termino con lo que se le había encargado, miraba el barco, muy parecido en el que estaba parado, alejarse cada vez mas. El barco de capitán Fernández había zarpado primero que ellos una vez que todo estuvo hecho y claro, pero esta vez iba con dos pasajeros extras: Matthew y Lovino- Aunque… era de esperarse… no podría imaginarme a mí mismo sin Berwald- sonrió y con eso se retiro de donde estaba con la idea de que tal vez Feliks necesitase ayuda.

**.**

Sostenía su mano fuertemente con la esperanza de que no se fuese de su lado, no otra vez. Se dio cuenta que le hablaba explicándole una serie de cosas que no lograba entender, estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando la felicidad que probaba en esos momentos y al mismo tiempo…. Tenía miedo que el sabor se extinguiera.

-¿Me estas escuchado Matt?- le pregunto al notar el rubio ido y como no prestaba atención a lo que decía.

-Y-yo… no, lo siento- se siento descubierto y bajo la mirada disculpándose en el proceso. El prusiano se extraño, había estado actuando de esa manera desde que le invito a irse con él a explorar y conocer todos aquellos lugares que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver, desde los más antiguos hasta los más modernos-Es solo que… todo esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se sentía tan avergonzado por decirle aquellas palabras.

Gilbert no dijo nada simplemente le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa y le abrazo con toda la delicadeza expresándole con ese abrazo que todo era verdad, estaba con él y por lo tanto no iba a alejarse. Si el destino iba en su contra, hará hasta lo imposible por desafiarlo porque no iba a permitir que lo separasen del canadiense…

**.**

-¿¡Que se supone que vamos a comer!?-

Fue en ese preciso momento que todos, sin ninguna excepción, se dieron cuenta de ese minúsculo detalle. Lovino no estaba ya con ellos y eso solo significaba una cosa… no tendrían que comer. Básicamente el italiano sureño era el único que sabía cocinar, no por nada era el mejor y único cocinero de la tripulación, casi que solo él podía proporcionar comida lo suficientemente deliciosa y provocativa.

-No hay problema, yo lo hare- Alice tomo uno de los cucharones lista para ponerse a cocinar. Alfred, que estaba junto a ella en la amplia cocina, chillo y se lo arrebato de la mano inmediatamente. Ninguno de los Kirkland sabia cocinar y prefería mil veces morirse de hambre antes de comer algo preparado por alguno de los dos… y eso no sería exagerar, según él.

-Si quieren…- ambos voltearon a ver al japonés que recién entraba a la cocina- Yo podría hacer algo- les dijo con un deje de pena, no sabía el cómo le iban a responder. El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y le entrego el cucharon en señal de que la cocina era toda suya. Alice bufo molesta con el americano ¡no era la primera vez que le rechazaba algo hecho por ella! Bueno… ni dejo si quiera que lo hiciera. El peli negro se dio cuenta de eso y le propuso que le ayudara, en si iba a ser algo difícil preparar comida para toda la tripulación cuando estaba acostumbrado a solo cocinarse para él.

Al rato, Tino y Derya, que se pasearon por ahí por mera casualidad, se les unieron para que juntos lograsen terminar mucho más rápido, se morían de hambre.

Kiku sugirió preparar algo típico y sencillo de su país, básicamente porque no conocía otro tipo de cocina, a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, señalando que estaban dispuestos a seguir sus instrucciones.

Después de arduo trabajo, equivocaciones, desastres, risas y demás lograron concluir con algo, que nadie supo identificar, muy apetecible pesando que si se veía así debía saber muy bien.

Tomos comían en la amplia mesa disfrutando de la comida, realmente estaba deliciosa, en ningún momento se les paso por la mente de que el japonés cocinase tan bien. Kiku recién empezaba con su comida, al mismo tiempo que era alabado y felicitado por lo que había hecho, detallaba a cada uno de los presentes él como algunos reían y otros comían en silencio. Dejo de comer y noto algo, Arthur no estaba con ellos, es más, no lo había visto desde aquel acuerdo de irse a Londres que después de aquello se había encerrado en su camarote.

Se sintió algo extraño por un momento, pensó que las cosas iban a cambiar luego de todo lo que les sucedió en la isla, pero no ha sido así. Que lo iba a por lo menos ver más seguido y poder pasar tiempo con él, tenerlo cerca. Movió levemente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que nunca creyó imaginarse, se sentía un tonto en pensar en cosas como esa, que de mentira no tenían nada.

-Kiku- una vez que alcanzo a terminar con su comida, se le acerco Tino que justo llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja con una ración de comida especialmente para una persona- El capitán no ha salido de su camarote y dudo que lo haga ¿podrías llevarle esto?- pregunto.

-Claro- tomo la bandeja sin pensarlo dos veces, se sintió animado.

-A Arthur le hará feliz saber que tú lo preparaste- agrego Alice desde una de las puntas de la mesa mientras recogía los platos ya sucios. Derya, que la ayudaba en esa tarea, solo dijo que era cierto.

No dijo nada más y comenzó a alejarse de la cocina, con una pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa en el rostro…

Llego a su destino y toco la puerta. No recibió respuesta y volvió hacerlo algo incrédulo. Fue ahí que escucho la voz del rubio indicándole que podía pasar. Así lo hizo y una vez adentro lo encontró rodeado de muchos papeles al mismo tiempo que los revisaba y hacia unas anotaciones, no dándose cuenta de quien precisamente había entrado a su camarote.

-Le traje algo de comer…- le dijo algo curioso al encontrarlo de esa manera aun parado cerca de la puerta. El tema de la piedra ya había acabado, entonces ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo?

El pirata levanto la mirada y se encontró con el japonés sosteniendo una bandeja. Inmediatamente dejo todo lo que hacía y se acerco a él.

-Es bueno verte Kiku… Muchas gracias- le sonrió notando su intención al mismo tiempo que tomaba la bandeja y volvía a su asiento dispuesto comenzar a comer, el tiempo se le había ido y justo al ver la comida que le habían llevado le abrió el apetito.

-No es nada- estaba por retirarse pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Estas… ocupado?- al notar las intenciones del mas bajo lo detuvo, no quería que se fuera, no aun. Quería que lo acompañase aunque pareciera un pensamiento egoísta.

-Bueno….- desvió la mirada pensando que tenía que ir ayudar a los demás a limpiar la cocina, realmente habían dejado un desastre allá.

-Quédate un rato- le propuso sin aun si quiera probar un bocado de su plato. El japonés asintió a los segundos para su felicidad y le indico que podía sentare en la silla que estaba cerca a la suya.

**.**

-¿La hiciste tu?- pestaño un par de veces al enterarse de que aquella delicia que había comido la preparo el peli negro- Vaya… cocinas realmente bien- retiro la bandeja de su escritorio y la coloco en otro lugar.

-Así es Arthur-san- asintió a su pregunta y se sintió algo apenado por el alago, aunque ya el resto de la tripulación lo había hecho, pero con el rubio se sentía más que especial.

-Arthur, llámame Arthur- y ahí estaba otra vez, insistiendo en que dejase el formalismo a un lado y lo llamara por su nombre. Le estaba costando un poco… aunque admitía que adoraba como decía su nombre, con aquel acento japonés que cada día le gustaba más.

-Lo siento, la costumbre- le disculpo, el ingles no insistió mas en el tema.

El japonés veía los movimientos del pirata que volvió a su quehacer. Se sentía, por decirlo… raro, no era la primera vez que pasaba rato a solas con el oji esmeralda entonces ¿Por qué? Además, no sabía si quiera como entablar un tema de conversación, antes solían hablar casi todo el tiempo solo sobre la piedra.

- Perdona… perdona que haya estado tan distante- escucho luego de un corto silencio acabando con su búsqueda de algún tema para conversar. Apenas y el rubio se dio cuenta de ese detalle y sintió que si no se disculpaba y hacía referencia a eso no iba a estar tranquilo.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto realmente no entendiendo el porqué de sus palabras.

-Se supone que tengo que pasar más tiempo contigo, pero no, aquí ando envuelto en papeles y mas papeles- rio nervioso- B-bueno, realmente no sé qué es lo hacen las parejas y eso- no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas al mencionar aquello, a pesar de todo, aun no había asimilado por completo la situación- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- el japonés frente a el rio levemente, no con burla ni nada por el estilo, su risa mostraba felicidad haciéndolo sentir conforme.

-Nada… es solo que… no importa- desvió la mirada. Esas palabras le habían parecido tan… tan agradables a sus oídos e incluso su corazón había dado un giro agradable ante eso.

El ingles se quedo ahí sin saber que decir pensando que había dicho algo malo, algo que había incomodado o molestado al peli negro. Pero al mirar fijamente sus ojos café se dio cuenta de que no fue así… poseían ese brillo que lo habían enamorado y aun lo seguían haciendo. Se dio cuenta que eso no tenía importancia, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque fuese muy corto.

Aprovecho el momento para comentarle al peli negro todo lo que tenía planeado y lo que realmente hacia con aquella cantidad de hojas y manuscritos. El samurái lo escuchaba atentamente bastante sorprendido por aquella idea, bastante buena a decir verdad.

-… Pensaba que iba a ser más fácil, pero al ritmo que voy creo que no será así y tengo que tener todo listo antes de llegar a Londres- concluyo con pose pensativa, aunque no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, es más, era lo menos que podía hacer. Claro, por ningún motivo había mencionado su idea más importante.

-Si quiere… yo podría ayudarlo- los ojos esmeraldas del mayor se iluminaron ¡eso sería de gran ayuda! Y así… así podría concluir más rápido y pasar tiempo con el peli negro. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, si lo ayudaba de igual manera estaría pasando ese tiempo que ambos, inconscientemente, deseaban.

-Está bien, manos a la obra- anuncio dándole un par de papeles y explicándole detalladamente lo que buscaba con ellos. Kiku hacia las cosas tal y como se lo indicaban con mucha concentración.

Mientras trabajaban, aprovechaban para conversar, de nada en específico a decir verdad, solo comentaban lo que se les ocurría. Ese tiempo ayudo para que se conocieran un poco más; momentos de la infancia, familia, gustos, entre otros…

Llego un momento en donde el cansancio se marcaba cada vez más en sus rostros, y como no, si ya tenían aproximadamente tres horas en eso.

-Deberías ir a descansar, ya es tarde- le sugirió al menor al notar cómo se tallaba lo ojos pareciéndose a un niño pequeño, realmente adorable.

-Lo mismo digo -

-Yo puedo aguantar un poco más, ve a dormir- y así continúo con lo que hacía. _"Si gustas, puedes utilizar mi cama" _pensó logrando que detuviera todas sus acciones ¿Qué clase de pensamiento era ese? Lo podría hasta haber dicho en voz alta, gracias a todos los cielos y no fue así. Se sintió vulnerable y hasta algo pervertido, aunque en realidad… eso no le molestaría.

-Debería ir a dormir usted también… mañana podríamos continuar, aun falta bastante tiempo para que lleguemos a Londres- la voz un tanto preocupada e insistente del japonés capto su atención.

Tenía razón, nada iban a lograr si seguían y en si les hacía falta un buen descanso ¡No habían descansado lo suficiente desde que habían llegado de la isla! Estaban más que exhaustos y sin mencionar que apenas era la primera noche de viaje. Sus ojos esmeraldas se instalaron en los café de su acompañante, tenía una idea… bueno, aun faltaba que el otro aceptase pero no perdía nada con intentar ¿O sí?

-Solo con una condición…- le dijo un tanto juguetón, el japonés se quedo en silencio esperando a que continuara- De que te quedes… mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos- al fin y al cabo le dijo lo que pensó, pero con otras palabras sin poder evitar que un leve pero muy leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, cosa que el otro noto gracias a la luz de las lámparas que marcaban sus rostros.

Kiku no sabía cómo reaccionar ni mucho menos que decir ante eso. Pero todo cambio cuando decidió serle fiel a su corazón. Le sonrió mientras se sonrojaba también.

-E-está bien…- el pirata quedo petrificado ¿le estaba diciendo que si? En ese momento no podía describir ese sentimiento de felicidad que lleno todo su ser- Tu como siempre saliéndote con la tuya- agrego buscando sentirse mas cómodo soltando una risita, una risita tierna a los ojos de un ingles que no se había percatado de la falta de formalidad.

Últimamente se le había hecho muy difícil decirle que no, no podía negarse ante la mirada que le dedicaba ese pirata, mirada que sentía que solo la tenía para él y nadie más... Cosa que era completamente cierto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- sonrió con sorna- Soy un pirata y de esos que siempre obtienen lo que quieren- entrecerró los ojos con un orgullo que iba sujeto a la sonrisa boba que se dibujo en sus labios hace unos momentos.

-_Oyasuminasai_- Arthur abrió sus ojos por completo, y hasta un poco más, al notar al japonés ya instalado en la cama y no solo eso…

- ¿Eh? ¡Oye! Ese es mi lado favorito ¡Tramposo!- lo dijo con una molestia claramente fingida, disfrutando del momento. En realidad eso no le importaba, daba igual en qué lado iba a dormir, lo único que quería era dormir junto a la persona que amaba.

-Nunca dijo nada sobre eso, muy tarde- rio, pero con una risa que hacía mucho tiempo no utilizaba ¿tanto así cambio su vida el ingles? Claro que si, así y hasta incluso mucho más y eso se notaba en sus expresiones, su manera de hablar, todo.

-Solo porque soy un caballero te lo cedo…- dio prácticamente perdida la batalla, aunque nunca había sido una. Se saco las botas pesadas que llevaba puestas y sin esperar más se llego hasta el lado que injustamente, según él, le toco.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos para dormir, sus miradas se cruzaron. Era la primera vez que iban a dormir tan cerca y esperaban que además de esa tuvieran muchas más.

-Espero y no terminar en el suelo…- recordó de pronto, el de la mirada café no comprendió en ese instante- Cuando Alice y yo éramos pequeños existían veces en la cual dormía con ella, esas veces en las que ella no podía dormir o tenía una pesadilla- la mirada del ingles se vio perdida, divagando en el recuerdo- Pero cada vez que eso pasaba, siempre despertaba en el suelo a la mañana siguiente- rio al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama para estar mas cómodo. Kiku no hizo más que acompañarlo en su risa- Y… para asegurarme que eso no pase hoy…- sin esperar más, se llego hasta él y lo envolvió con sus brazos siendo capaz de aspirar el suave aroma que desprendía. Beso sus cabellos azabaches y cerró los ojos siendo imitado por el otro.

Kiku no se resistió, al contrario, se dejo llevar. No tenía ninguna intención de soltarse, se sentía cómodo y a gusto ¿quien en su sano juicio quisiera desprenderse de la comodidad? Ninguno de los seres vivos, y el no era la excepción. No pudo evitar que un suave y audible suspiro escapara de sus labios para que estos luego se curvaran en una sonrisa llena de felicidad. No le molestaría para nada sentirse así de por vida.

**.**

Esa misma noche, Lukas caminaba prácticamente en círculos en su habitación, en donde sus compañeros estaban más que dormidos. No podía dormir, las palabras del danés resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez…

"_Es hora de que me vaya, pero no creas que me voy a olvidar de ti. Si nos volvemos a encontrar solo significara que estas destinado a estar junto al rey"_

-¿Rey? Será estúpido…- dejo de caminar y se sentó en su cama correspondiente que produjo un pequeño crujido al sentir su peso. Se quedo ahí durante un rato buscando si el sueño se dignaba en aparecer, hasta que decidió acostarse y taparse con las cobijas, ya no quería pensar más en eso ¡le estaba hartando! Pero… de cierta manera, lo cual ni supo como rayos pudo haber pasado, Soren le había caído bien aunque fuese un completo pesado. Le costaba un poco sacar su imagen de la cabeza, por cualquier tontería ya lo recordaba…

Puede… que en el fondo desee que ese encuentro llegase rápido, tal vez… solo tal vez, no sería mala idea el estar junto a él…

**.**

-Arthur ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a…?-

Alice al notar que su hermano seguía dormido, decidió ir a despertarlo, a patadas si era necesario. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió al camarote de su gemelo encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa…

Frente a sus ojos y sobre la amplia cama descasaba el cuerpo de su hermano, y no estaba solo, este abrazaba dulcemente al cuerpo del japonés. Ambos dormían placenteramente y no lograron darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

-Con que se lo tenían buen guardadito…- sonrió ampliamente. Decidió no hacer ruido alguno y se retiro cerrando la puerta suavemente para no despertarlos, luego los encararía.

**.**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que estos presenciaron fue el rostro del ingles dormir tranquilamente. Nunca lo había visto dormir tan de cerca, y ahora que pensaba, era la primera vez que lo veía a esa distancia tan cercana. Poso una de sus manos en su mejilla buscando memorizar sus fracciones que a pesar de ser un pirata y además eran delicadas ¿curioso verdad? Definitivamente el haber conocido a Arthur Kirkland produjo que cambiara por completo el concepto que tenia sobre un pirata, el era prácticamente todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba. Bueno, una vez su hermano le dijo que existían muchos tipos de piratas, pero estaba seguro que el que tenía en frente era único, era especial.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos con una pereza marcada en ellos y lo vio, vio al japonés que le sonreía de a poco logrando que se le contagiara la sonrisa. Sin previo aviso deposito un corto beso en sus labios deseándole un buen día.

-_Ohayo…_-

**.**

-¿Por qué nos miran así?-

Arthur y Kiku fueron en dirección al comedor para desayunar. Pero se encontraron con las miradas acusadoras de la gran mayoría de la tripulación. Ambos se miraron buscando la respuesta ante esas miradas ¿acaso paso algo?

-Vaya Arthur…- susurro Alfred aguantando la risita que buscaba salir. Los dos arquearon una ceja, dudosos.

-Hay algo que no nos contaron ¿verdad?- Alice aclaro su garganta mientras se encontraba sentada de brazos cruzados. No estaba molesta, simplemente todo le entretenía mucho, ya quería escuchar a su hermano contarle tal cosa.

Volvieron a mirarse ¿A qué se refería…?

-Tipo, como que el amor está en todas partes- suspiro soñadoramente el polaco. Fue ahí que se dieron cuenta y con un muy notable sonrojo apartaron su mirada del otro, ya entendieron a que se refería.

-¿Cómo…?- fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio. Rayos, estaba muy avergonzado, nunca le había pasado algo parecido en su vida.

Michael y Alfred los tomaron a cada uno del brazo y los sentaron animándolos a contarles. No tuvieron otra opción y con eso relataron aquella parte que habían dejado a un lado en un principio, claro, sin dar ciertos detalles.

Realmente su intención no fue ocultarlo, simplemente no vieron la oportunidad de contarlo y ya. Pero ahora que los demás lo sabían e incluso estaban hasta muy contentos por ello sintieron un peso menos encima.

-Yo ya sabía que todo el odio de un principio iba a acabar así- Alice los miraba orgullosa y muy satisfecha por su hallazgo- Se feliz hermano-

-No hace falta que lo digas- la miro decidido- Lo seremos- miro a Kiku que solo asintió, feliz.

-¡Me alegro mucho de que seas tú Kiku! No pude haber pedido un cuñado mejor- tomo ambas manos del japonés. Con eso comprendió que tenía la "aprobación" de la chica.

**.**

-Definitivamente ¡NO!-

-_¿Why?_-

-Porque yo lo digo-

Luego de unos días (¿o ya había pasado una semana?) en donde aquella noticia del capitán y el samurái había llegado a los oídos de toda la tripulación, se vivía una pequeña situación problemática en el barco…

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando nada más- Alice curvo los labios en una mueca de molestia, su hermano no era nadie para interferir con su decisión.

-No me interesa, es mi última palabra- desvió la mirada y se dio media vuelta, para él era el fin de la discusión.

-¡Idiota!- le grito a vivo pulmón. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo que incluso hizo vibrar al piso de madera. Arthur no hizo caso a eso con la simple idea de que solo se trataba de una rabieta suya.

-Escúchame Arthur…- la voz seria de Alfred, que siempre estuvo ahí desde un principio, rompió con el silencio pesado- Ponte en mi lugar…- el oji esmeralda no entendió ¿Qué intentaba decir con eso? A no ser que…- Si fueras tu el que estuviera pidiendo el permiso del hermano de Kiku para que este se fuera contigo ¿Cómo te sentirías si prácticamente te lo prohíbe?- esa pregunta lo tomo fuera de base.

-No es lo mismo- se excuso. Sus palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza como un torbellino.

-Claro que lo es ¿Cuál es la diferencia? te conozco y sé que serias capaz de hacer todo lo posible para cumplir con tu objetivo, que Kiku permanezca contigo- el ingles al darse vuelta pudo presenciar la determinación en sus ojos azules, determinación que solo pocas veces mostraba y salía solo cuando era algo realmente importante para él. Se dio cuenta que iba en serio.

Suspiro pesadamente, derrotado, y salió de la habitación para ir en busca de su gemela. Las palabras del americano habían caído sobre él como un balde de agua fría, ni siquiera fue capaz de imaginarse tal escena… no podría imaginarse el estar lejos de Kiku.

-Alice- la llamo al encontrarla no muy lejos, manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Qué?- una respuesta seca salió de su boca.

-¿En serio quieres esto?-

-No estoy así por nada ¿Sabes?- dejo a un lado lo que reposaba en sus manos y lo miro ya más calmada.

-Tienes razón, no soy nadie para reprimir lo que crees y deseas- por un momento se sintió un hermano sobre-protector, sin darse cuenta que actuaba como uno desde un principio- Si eso deseas, hazlo-

-¿En… en serio?- su mirada se ilumino. El más alto asintió.

-Ve a América con Alfred- sonrió siendo imitado por su gemela segundos después.

-_Thank You, Brother_- y así fue hasta él para abrazarlo, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Alfred estuvo ahí presenciando el momento, pero no se acerco, no hasta que lo vio necesario.

-Y tu- dejo a su hermana y fue hasta el rubio de lentes señalándolo con el dedo acusador- La cuidas o yo mismo me encargare de matarte, mira que es la única familia que me queda ¿entendido?- lo miro amenazantemente depositando su dedo en el pecho del otro- Tómalo como la ultima orden de tu Capitán-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ok Capitán!- rio ante su actitud- Hombre, eso no hace falta decirlo. La voy a cuidar hasta mejor que tu ¿verdad Alice?-

Ambos Kirkland se tiñeron de rojo, una por la vergüenza y el otro por la rabia ¡él no era nadie para decir eso!

Y así… ambos ya tenían un destino asegurado, como ya muchos en ese barco.

**.**

-Muchachos, les tenemos una sorpresa…-

La ciudad de Londres recién recibia a los jóvenes piratas más al asiático samurái. Todos vestían elegantemente, incluso mucho más que aquella vez en Holanda. Al parecer el polaco se había inspirado más que nunca en esa ocasión.

La tripulación entera se encontraba en la cubierta con una mirada confundida sobre su Capitán y el peli negro que estaba junto a él.

-¿Regalos? ¿Nos darán regalos?- el rostro del polaco se ilumino, al resto solo le bajo una gota por la sien, menos a nuestros protagonistas.

-No seas tonto…- reprocho un suizo que estaba apurado por irse, tenia cosas que hacer.

-Es cierto- la voz del japonés continúo. La expresión en el rostro del resto cambio.

Arthur inicio a contarles todo lo que ha estado preparando, conjunto al japonés claro, durante su viaje hasta dicha ciudad. Todos escuchaban atentamente, impresionados por aquello ¡Jamás se habían imaginado algo así!

-¿Entonces dices que preparaste todo eso para nosotros?-

-Así es, tenemos algo para cada quien- afirmo Arthur- Todo esto va en agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho, tómenlo como un premio-

La cosa era… ¿en qué consistía todo? ambos prepararon una serie de boletos en barco hacia los destinos que ellos mismos elijan. Para Berwald y Tino consiguieron una pequeña casa a las afueras de Alemania para que vivieran tranquilos e incluso también para Alfred y Alice en América, aunque Arthur se quejaba en un principio, pero decidió que su gemela tenía que vivir en un lugar digno. Y Para Louise, el rubio consiguió que esta entrase al ejército ingles, recordando que una vez logro escuchar de ella que si no fuera por todo lo que le paso le hubiese gustado entrar al mismo y conociendo también que no tenia intensiones de volver a su país.

¿Cómo lo habían conseguido todo? Simplemente no hay que subestimar los contactos de Arthur Kirkland, es todo.

Y para ampliar mas la sorpresa… habían dividió la gran fortuna y tesoro del barco para repartirla entre ellos, porque al fin y al cabo todos fueron de gran ayuda para conseguirlo, el crédito era de todos y también se merecían una parte.

Ese… era momento de la despedida, ya estaba todo listo y ya no tenían nada más que hacer ahí.

-Mucho éxito a todos, muchas gracias- dijo de todo corazón el ingles tragándose su orgullo ¿Qué más daba? Si era la última vez que los iba a ver, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

Unos lloraban, otros intentaban no hacerlo (ya saben, el orgullo ante todo) y una justa cantidad reía buscando no estar triste. Definitivamente no será la última vez… volverán a verse, no importaba cuántos años pasasen.

**.**

-Me sorprende que un pirata comparta sus tesoros-

Habían pasado ya un par de horas luego de la despedida. Después de eso, cada quien tomo su camino, el camino que habían elegido.

Kiku caminaba a un lado de Arthur. No sabía a dónde iban, el solo lo seguía debido a que no conocía nada sobre ese lugar.

-Puede que no sea algo muy común…aunque, nadie dijo que lo dividí en partes iguales; la mayor parte es mía… a decir verdad, nuestra- detuvo su andaba, lo cual fue imitado, y lo miro victorioso al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros ¿partes iguales? Por favor, era obvio que al final iba a quedar así. Kiku negó divertido, se esperaba esa respuesta, en si ya tenía sospechas de que había ocurrió de esa manera-Ahora… es el turno de mi sorpresa para ti…- tomo su mano y caminaron mas a prisa hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza en donde un elegante carruaje, que iba muy bien a juego con sus vestuarios, los esperaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto curioso el japonés algo ansioso aunque no lo demostrase, ni siquiera podía imaginarse de que se trataba una vez que habían subido y el carruaje estaba en marcha.

-Ya te dije, es una sorpresa-

**.**

Paulo veía fijamente el boleto que sostenía en su mano derecha como si en el encontrase las repuesta a todas las preguntas que atacaban su mente, boleto que le obsequio Arthur. Estaba agradecido por lo que Arthur hizo por él, por todo, desde el inicio lo ha estado a pesar de la incómoda situación. Digo, no cualquiera reaccionaria bien si un pirata lo secuestrase…al final, todo era para sanar a uno de sus hombres mal heridos.

Pero lo que le atormentaba no era eso, todo iba enfocado al regresar a su tierra natal y… volver a su país solo significaba… estar prácticamente encerrado, volver a su antigua y monótona vida. Y por ende, el no quería eso… en realidad, nadie quiere eso para sí mismo.

Solo quería seguir ayudando a las personas poniendo en práctica todos los conocimientos y técnicas que adquirió en su largo viaje ¿Era muy difícil pedir eso? ¿Era un acto egoísta el preferir su profesión antes que a su familia? Su familia… ¿Cuál familia? Todos se habían ido, unos a un lugar del cual no podían volver jamás y otros a quien sabe dónde. Solo contaba con sus dos ásperos e incomprensibles tíos que nunca se habían tomado la molestia de escucharlo, e incluso, nunca se enteraron de todas esas veces que se escapaba de su hogar para ir a realizar sus estudios de medicina…

No quería regresar, si lo hacia sus tíos eran capaces de encontrarlo debido a que eran personas muy poderosas y con mucho dinero. Y posiblemente, le prohibirían seguir con lo suyo…

El sonido de algo rasgarse en varios pedacitos rompió la cadena de sus pensamientos ante el tema. Estaba decidió, no iba a regresar. Iba a conseguir otro camino… y conjunto a eso, su felicidad.

Miro a todos lados, necesitaba encontrar una salida lo más rápido posible. Noto que un barco muy cerca suyo estaba listo para zarpar, eso fue un golpe de suerte.

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera- susurro para sí mismo comenzando a caminar hacia aquel barco que capto su atención. Sin saber cuál era su destino ni nada parecido.

Noto como en entrada se situaba un guardia de la marina, por lo que pudo identificar, que observaba con total precisión y cuidado a las personas que iban entrando, todo por cuestiones de seguridad. Su mirada se desplazo a la cantidad de personas que estaban en camino a subirse buscando la manera del cómo podía colearse.

Bingo, pensó al notar a una pareja de ancianos caminar a paso lento. Sin pensarlo dos veces (ya que daba, lo estaba dando todo en ese momento) se llego hasta ellos y se coloco a una distancia prudente con el objetivo de que no lo notaran y al mismo tiempo que el gran hombre de uniforme pensase que andaba con ellos.

Sus músculos se tensaron cuando paso cerca del guardia. Si lo descubrían en ese momento, todo estaba perdido… y sí que lo iba a estar. Una vez que camino un par de pasos más al frente se sintió tranquilo, pero no por mucho…

-Joven- trago saliva y se detuvo en seco rogando que no se tratase de él a quien llamaban. Le toco voltear al sentir una mirada fría clavarse en su espalda- Cuide bien a sus abuelos, el mar no está muy bueno en estos momentos- le sugirió. El portugués asintió por mera inercia aun estando algo asustado y continuo su camino. No logro sentirse totalmente tranquilo hasta que subió y encontró un buen lugar en donde esconderse, que fuese difícil que lo encontraran.

No sabía a dónde iba pero aun así no quería saberlo, no antes de que lo vea con sus propios ojos. Prefería enterarse una vez que llegara a su destino.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- noto como el barco comenzaba a andar alejándose del puerto poco a poco. Solo esperaba que a donde sea que se estuviese dirigiendo fuera un bien lugar, en donde podrá hacer una nueva y buena vida.

Lo que él no sabía era que le esperaba eso y mucho mas…

**.**

Vash se recostó en su asiento al mismo tiempo que movía su pie izquierdo por la ansiedad. Habían pasado muchos años, demasiados a decir verdad, y ya no podía esperar más.

-Espera Lily… pronto te sacare de allá-

**.**

-Tan fabulosa como la recordaba-

Dejo su maleta a un lado y admiro la belleza de su ciudad, que tanto le hacía falta ¡ya era hora de que volviera! Y estaba listo para mostrarle que el también era fabuloso, inclusive mucho mas. Había regresado para seguir con lo suyo, el diseño y confección, esta vez para quedarse.

Decidió unirse a la tripulación Kirkland debido a que estaba frustrado, no tenia inspiración y no se sentía con ánimos de nada ¡se sentía una basura! Pero aquel largo viaje le sirvió y enseño lo suficiente, e incluso más, para seguir adelante. Polonia, no, el mundo tenía que saber que Feliks Łukasiewicz estaba destinado a ser simplemente, por decirlo de una manera, una leyenda.

No solo ese era su objetivo… también estaba de vuelta para buscar suerte con el amor… ¡no podía ser que casi todas las personas que conocía tenían pareja y el no!

-No es justo…- hizo un mohín al recordar aquello. Pero eso no será por mucho, estaba seguro que pronto encontraría a esa persona que lo haría feliz…

**.**

-¿Estás segura de que es por aquí?-

-Claro que si, tu calla-

-Hemos caminado demasiado y este calor no ayuda mucho-

-¿Qué dices? Si fuiste tú el que insistió en venir a conocer a mi familia- dejo de caminar y giro en sus propios talones para mirar a un cansado y algo sudado Michael.

-Ya lo sé…- apresuro un poco el paso y se ubico a un lado de la chica que iba unos cuantos pasos delante de él.

-¡Deja de quejarte como un niño de cinco años!- lo regaño, sin alzar la voz en algún momento. El oji verde solo se encogió de hombros dando a conocer que no era su culpa ¡La culpa la tenía el endemoniado sol! Parecía como si en cualquier momento fueran a derretirse o algo parecido- Anda- se saco el sombrero que reposaba en su cabeza, cabe decir que un único y exclusivo diseño del polaco que estaba siempre en todo, y lo coloco en la cabeza masculina bajo su extrañeza- Ya falta poco- y así siguió caminando.

Michael se sintió más relajado al ya no sentir los rayos del sol contra sus ojos y sin previo aviso tomo la mano de la chica para continuar con su camino a la par ¿Había algo de malo con que tomase la mano de su chica?

Derya iba a alejarlo de un manotazo pero no realizo movimiento alguno, para felicidad del australiano, un mal presentimiento erizaba su piel…

Detuvieron su andaba, esta vez en definitiva, al toparse con una casa lo suficientemente grande que desprendía un aire muy cultural del país que pisaban. La chica hizo una seña al castaño, que ya había soltado su mano, invitándolo a seguirla hasta la puerta de madera de un fino acabado.

-Derya…-noto como la susodicha bajaba la mirada al mismo tiempo que sus ánimos caían ¿Qué iban a pensar sus padres? Nada lindo seguro, no después de todo lo que hizo y la gran cantidad de problemas que les había causado ¿Cómo iban a tomar a Michael? Bastante mal a decir verdad, podrían hasta creer que él fue el causante de su "acto rebelde" cuando en realidad no fue así ¡ni siquiera lo conocía en ese entonces!

-_küfür_ (maldición/turco)- sacudió la cabeza para evitar que más preguntas la bombardeasen, cosa que logro. Respiro hondo y acerco su mano hasta la puerta con el objetivo de tocar…

-¿Derya?- no paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera y mostrara a un hombre de contextura gruesa, alto, de cabello corto oscuro y del mismo tono de piel que la chica.

-¿T-tu aquí, Sadiq?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa, si su hermano mayor estaba ahí era porque algo realmente malo sucedió…

El mayor se hizo a un lado para entraran los recién llegados. Miro mal al australiano una vez que paso cerca suyo, le resto importancia por el momento, luego preguntaría.

Al entrar al interior de la estructura una extraña corriente fría la recibió. Todo estaba sumamente ordenado y con una capa de polvo encima en señal de que no había sido limpiado en incluso semanas. Miro a su hermano exigiendo una explicación.

-Sera mejor que te sientes…-

Eso la alarmo.

**.**

Su boca se abrió pero de esta no salió palabra alguna, solo un pequeño grito ahogado que ya se había perdido en el aire. Temblaba y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera? ¿Cómo pudo pasar aquello? Pero ya no podía hacer algo… sus padres estaban muertos…

-Después de que te fuiste… nuestros padres, y me incluyo, estuvimos buscándote. No para hacerte volver, simplemente para saber en dónde estabas, habíamos respetado tu decisión- decidió explicar con mas detalles luego de haberle proporcionado tal noticia- Luego de un tiempo, decidimos prácticamente rendirnos, ellos sabían que estarías bien, confiaban ciegamente en ti- noto como los ojos de su hermana se ponían llorosos- Pero aun si, las ganas de saber de ti nunca se esfumaron-

-¿Cómo paso?- pregunto directamente no queriendo que su voz se quebrase.

-Hace más de un mes, decidieron tomarse unas cortas vacaciones y…-

-¿Y qué…?

-Ocurrió un accidente, nadie sabe cómo, lo único es que hubo una gran cantidad de personas heridas e incluso muertas-

No pudo aguantar más y se levanto de golpe de donde estaba saliendo inmediatamente del lugar. Michael la vio irse con un dolor macado en sus ojos, no sabía qué hacer por ella ¡se sentía tan estúpido!

-Ve con ella- sugirió el mayor, el oji verde no vacilo e hizo caso.

**.**

-Derya, si deseas puedes venir a vivir con nosotros-

La situación estaba más tranquila, el hecho de que todo haya quedado claro ayudo mucho. Estaban todos reunidos en la misma sala, esta vez el turco iba acompañado de una chica de cabellos cortos con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-No es necesario- negó- Me iré a Australia…- miro a Michael decidida, el chico le devolvió la mirada, feliz por haber escuchado aquello, por un momento pensó que iba a aceptar.

-Como desees, es tu vida- revolvió sus cabellos juguetonamente, la castaña se sonrojo- Eso sí, no perdamos el contacto, por lo menos escríbeme una carta una vez al mes o como quieras-

-Claro-

**.**

-Arthur-san ¿aun no?-

-No, ya te dije que te avisaría una vez que lleguemos-

El japonés suspiro impaciente ¿Qué era todo ese embrollo? E incluso, hace un par de minutos atrás le había vendado los ojos con la excusa de que no notara a donde se dirigían, claro, como si fuera a saberlo.

Por otra parte, Arthur era el más interesado en llegar. Le urgía saber si todo su esfuerzo valió la pena, es decir, si al japonés iba a gustarle todo lo que estaba por mostrarle y por sobre todo conocer su opinión. Habia hecho todo sin conocerla para que fuese una total sorpresa. Deposito una mano en su cabello al mismo tiempo que miraba la mueca graciosa que se hallaba en el rostro del otro. Noto que faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino, si mal no recordaba…

El carruaje se detuvo anunciando su llegada. El primero en bajar fue Arthur para proceder a ayudar a un Kiku que poseía una fina tela blanca cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Ya me la puedo quitar?- pregunto listo para iniciar a deshacerse de la tela. El otro lo detuvo tomando una de sus manos.

-Aun no- aun sosteniendo su mano inicio a caminar siendo seguido por este torpemente.

El sonido del carruaje marcharse llego hasta sus oídos y fue ahí en donde Arthur se detuvo, una vista perfecta a su parecer. Poco a poco quito el vendaje ordenándole que aun no abriera los ojos, Kiku se impaciento mas.

-Listo, puedes abrirlos-

Observo como la mirada usual del japonés cambiaba a una llena de sorpresa e impacto. Llevo una mano a su boca para ocultar él como esta se había abierto por el asombro.

-¿Esto…?-

-¿Te gusta?- devolvió la pregunta esta vez desviando la mirada y llevándola hasta donde la tenía el japonés. Miro al ancho y surtido jardín de la entrada, que era beneficiado por la época del año, y luego la edificación que se encontraba detrás, una estructura un tanto lujosa pero sin perder el toque medieval y sencillo.

-Es hermoso…- sonrió, atontado y un poco desconcertado debido a la emoción que invadía su ser.

-¡Entremos! Estoy seguro que el interior te gustara aun mas- sugirió bastante feliz luego de haber escuchado esas simples dos palabras que lograron que se sintiese confiado. Además, mirarlo de esa forma tan feliz no tenia precio.

Sin esperar respuesta, coloco un brazo alrededor de sus hombros e iniciaron a recorrer el caminito de piedras que cruzaba el jardín y concluía justamente frente al lugar a donde se dirigían.

Kiku miraba hacia ambos lados, a cada planta que decoraba el lugar. Logro distinguir algunas rosas, unas de color roja y otras en blanco, y una serie de flores mas que no determino de que se trataban. Todo era mágicamente nuevo para él.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta la cual abrió el rubio. Una vez abierta invito a su acompañante a que pasase primero.

-…- apenas y coloco un pie dentro noto la manera en que todo estaba decorado y ordenado. Se quedo estático sin poder si quiera dar un paso más. Si lo anterior le había fascinado, lo que veía en esos precisos momentos dejaba corta aquella antigua fascinación.

-La verdad…- entro y se situó a su lado- No conozco mucho sobre tu cultura pero aun así logre acabar…- se rasco la barbilla- Bueno, yo no, las personas que se encargaron de hacer esto posible- miro de reojo al japonés- ¿Q-que? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- se alarmo al ver sus hermosos ojos cafés llenos de lagrimas ¿había hecho algo malo? La culpabilidad fue lo único que sintió ante eso.

-_A-arigatou_…- susurro entre los pequeños y frágiles sollozos que producía. Arthur no hizo más que abrazarlo esta vez sintiéndose mejor.

-Al contrario…- deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos- Gracias a ti… por haber cambiado mi vida- limpio las lágrimas que iban sujetas en su rostro al mismo que tiempo que le regalaban una sonrisa, una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

Poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia hasta llegar a donde querían: los labios del otro.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos y volvieron a abrazarse, sintiendo con firmeza el cómo sus corazones latían con rapidez.

-Es hasta incluso mejor que mi casa…- dejo salir una risita al mirar de nuevo a su alrededor, eso alimento un poco el ego del ya ex-pirata.

Kiku se sentía hechizado, era como si se sintiese en casa, no, era incluso hasta mejor. En su hogar vivía solo y el simple hecho de saber que compartiría ese lugar con el otro le llenaba de felicidad. El lugar resaltaba perfectamente la cultura oriental, sobre todo la suya, pero sin dejar de lado un pequeño aire británico, que no le sentaba para nada mal a decir verdad… una perfecta combinación.

Arthur le mostro cada rincón del lugar, lo que sería su nuevo hogar, contándole en el camino la historia de esa casa. Había sido un regalo de su madre antes de que esta muriese, claro, también había obsequiado una a su difunto hermano y a su gemela. En ningún momento pensó en que iba a ocuparla con el simple pensamiento de que pasaría el resto de su vida en el mar, pero si se equivoco. Una vez que decidió tomarla se encargo de contactar a todo aquel personal para que la arreglasen como era debido, como él deseaba. En si tenía miedo de que no acabasen para cuando llegara a Londres pero gracias al cielo todo salió tal cual lo había planeado.

¿Explicar el cómo se sentían en esos momentos? Imposible, y de cierta manera no les interesaban si quiera pensar el cómo, solo querían más que nada en el mundo disfrutar y vivir el momento hasta que se acabase, porque sabían que no era para siempre. Pero a ambos, Arthur y Kiku, les quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar hasta esa etapa. O tal vez tengan suerte y nunca llegasen, se mantenga en la más bonita hasta que se despidan de ese mundo ¿por qué no? Eso sería maravilloso, el deseo de toda persona; amar y ser correspondido para siempre.

Y sin más rodeos… ese era el inicio de su más grande aventura juntos… y estaban más que preparados para comenzarla…

**.**

-¿Qué tienes ahí Yong Soo?-

-Una carta- respondió con simpleza el coreano- ¡Oh! Es de Kiku-

-¿Qué?- dejo lo que hacía y lo miro- Vaya… hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos noticias de él-

-Es cierto Hui… Extraño sus pechos- se miro triste por un momento, el taiwanés lo reprocho con la mirada- ¡Viene de Inglaterra!- lo ignoro, como siempre, y noto del lugar de donde provenía la carta. Eso capto la atención del otro.

-Ábrela…-

La carta relataba detalladamente todo, sin perder algún detalle importante, sobre lo que había vivido. Ambos asiáticos se miraron entre sí bastante sorprendidos al saber que ahora su antiguo compañero estaba enamorado de alguien, y en si no alguien cualquiera… un pirata, o bueno, ya ex-pirata según leyeron…

-Kiku… ya veo….- una vez que terminaron con la lectura, dejaron la carta a un lado. Puede que la noticia no le haya asentado muy bien pero en si no estaba molesto con eso, respetaba la decisión de su compañero- ¿Estas llorando Yong Soo?- todo pensamiento reciente se alejo de su cabeza al notar al coreano llorar a moco suelto como una adolescente.

-E-es que… es tan hermoso…- Hui rodo los ojos. Semejante compañero le había quedado, porque claro, desde que Kiku se fue su tarea paso a ser la del coreano.

-Lo bueno… Kiku fue capaz de encontrar la felicidad y al parecer nunca su lugar estuvo con nosotros-

-¡Waaa! ¡Estoy tan feliz por el!- chillo.

-Yo también, y solo nos queda desearle lo mejor- sonrió –Trae una pluma y papel, vamos a responderle-

-Si- asintió ya sin ningún rastro de lagrima en su rostro- Mientras ¿Puedo reclamar tus pechos ahora?-

-Ni lo pienses…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**Si, este es el fin…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Y... bueno... asi se acaba... a quien engaño! -llora- me ha dado tanto sentimiento acabarlo!

Como siempre, espero les haya gustado twt porque como coloque alla arriba, este capitulo me costo muchisimo. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que quedara lo mas presentable posible.

Bien... Muchas gracias! gracias en serio! por su apoyo y ademas :'D jamas imagine el conseguir tanto apoyo de parte de ustedes, soy tan feliz! de verdad, Muito Obrigado~~ (ya se me pego el portugues XD)

Aviso~~ XD habra un epilogo :D (capitulo extra o como lo llamen XD) esta decidido :3 pero aun no se exactamente como hacerlo, tenganme paciencia. pero mientras pienso en eso, subire otro proyecto (si, un asakiku tambien) del cual ya llevo adelantado bastante, espero le den una oportunidad y contar con su apoyo n.n por que saben que? el asakiku necesita mas! he notado lo muy ausente que ha estado u.u pero no importa, lo sacaremos a flote :D

_Reviews~_

**MusicianWish**, asasfasdasf no sabes la alegria que me dio leer tu comentario! waaaa me siento super feliz ante esto twt y no, muchas gracias a ti! por seguir el fic desde practicamente el principio (si mal no recuerdo) en serio gracias por tu apoyo n-n y espero muchisimo que te haya gustado este tambien :3 y me disculpo si no fue asi. Espero seguirte leyendo :D amo con locura tus comentarios! son tan alentadores w un saludo!

**Ann Aseera**, es cierto XD se parecen o.o pero Macau es mas lindo a mi parecer -w- XD gracias por tu comentario :D me alegro mucho el que te haya gustado n.n y de igual manera, espero te haya gustado este :D saludos~

**Bloodyrisu**, y bien, aqui esta el final! xDD asfasdasfds te digo algo? me dio asi como que penita subirlo... es que nunca habia hecho algo asi pero wee tenia que acabarlo algun dia XD. Graaaciaaaaaaas por todo! de verdad! espero y hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Jojo~ sobre eso, traje varios one-shot de mi viaje owo solo tendria que pasarlos a la pc y hacer unos arreglos xD por suerte aun tengo vacaciones :D saludoos :3

**Alana-Kei**, hee~ gracias :3 me alegra x3 weee no eres la unica que quiere eso twt mientras escribia este capitulo me di cuenta que estoy mas sola que la una X'D jajajaja gracias por tu comentario :3 saludos!

Bien~ eso fue todo por hoy :3 esperare ansiosa sus reviews para saber que tal les parecio este capitulo estoy nerviosa X'D (si, a estas alturas)

sin mas nada, me despido :3 nos leemos en el epilogo~ agsadsafsads estoy tan feliz de haber concluido con mi primer fic largo twt ire a llorar un rato mas XD

Un abrazo a todos! :D


	11. Epilogo

Hola! alguien se acuerda de mi? XD si? no? .3. XD como sea, aquí vengo a traerles el epilogo :D por fin! después de tanto o_o pero hubieron ciertas cositas que hicieron que me tardara e-e también porque me puse a escribir otros fics .w. XD

no les hago esperar mas, y aquí se los dejo (:

las advertencias son las mismas de los capítulos pasados o3o XD posible OOC. Uso de nombres humanos. Hay un par de OC, pero nada relevante. Mención de parejas ya conocidas y otras nuevas :D ¿pueden adivinar de cuales se tratan antes de leer?

sin mas, DISFRUTEN :D

**.**

**.**

_Nombres Usados (si, participación de nuevos personajes a estas alturas XD):_

_Mariazel: Nyo!Austria_

_Ashley: Wy_

_Etha: Nueva Zelanda_

_Andrew: Hutt River_

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

-¿Qué tanto haces?-

-Es extraño…- se ubico en la amplia silla frente a su escritorio con las cejas un poco fruncidas, no por molestia, si no de extrañeza.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Paso algo Ivan?- la china se acerco hasta él y lo miro esperando una respuesta, deseando al mismo tiempo que de verdad no se tratase de algo malo.

-No lo encuentro- se levanto de nuevo y fue hasta el viejo y desgastado, pero aun fuerte, estante en donde se encontraba todo lo referente a la antigua vida que poseyó como pirata; desde mapas, diversas piedras preciosas, entre otros recuerdos y tesoros- No está… el mapa que trajo aquella vez Kirkland, lo había dejado justo aquí- acerco su mano al compartimiento y reviso ¿Por cuarta o quinta vez quizás? Obteniendo el mismo resultado de todas las veces anteriores, no estaba lo que buscaba.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo dejaste ahí?- pregunto recordando que su esposo había sacado una copia de aquel mapa que una vez le asombro, sin el consentimiento del dueño. Sabía que lo hizo para conservarlo como una especie de reliquia.

-No lo olvidaría, además, están todos los mapas que tengo, menos ese- se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos, todo sin perder la calma. Algo no le cuadraba en todo eso y pensar que le habían robado no era si quiera una opción ¿Por qué le robarían exactamente ese mapa teniendo otros mejores? Era imposible.

Jin lo miraba en silencio, pensando el cómo podía ayudarlo. Era la primera vez, en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo, que escuchaba que algo se le perdía.

-Ya entiendo…- abrió los ojos de golpe y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa leve, muy común en el cuándo hacia un hallazgo- Así que… al final, todo acabo así- le resto importancia y se acerco a una china algo confundida- Hagamos de cuenta de que esto nunca paso… y que no tuvimos ninguno contacto con ese mapa, es así como lo desean- coloco un brazo alrededor de la chica con mucha delicadeza, fue cuando ella se sintió aliviada- Creo que es tiempo de unas vacaciones ¿No lo crees? Además, nos sentara bien a los tres- cambio de tema, con toda la normalidad del mundo, y observo con ilusión el crecido vientre de su esposa.

-Pero…- balbuceo, aun no entendía del todo la situación ¿Olvidarlo todo así como si nada? ¿Por qué? No lo comprendía. Le tomo solo un momento en captarlo todo, no por nada era la esposa de aquel ruso, y fue ahí que se sintió más tranquila- ¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué tienes en mente?- soltó una risa leve siguiendo con sus palabras.

-Veras…- y así, ambos salieron de aquella habitación mientras el mayor contaba los planes que justo se les había ocurrido, preguntándose si era mejor esperar el nacimiento de su descendiente para así irse… al final, quedaron en que iban a ser las últimas vacaciones solo entre ellos dos…

**.**

Dejo lo que recientemente había adquirido en el suelo y se froto las manos, todo en orden. Miro el lugar que le rodeaba, lugar que ocupaba desde hace varios meses, no sabía con exactitud de cuantos eran en realidad. No vivía mal, su casa era pequeña, cómoda, y por sobre todo, silenciosa… tal y como a él le gustaba. Aunque… había ocasiones en donde ese mismo silencio le hacía divagar en sus memorias, en los recuerdos con sus amigos… y el recordar a alguien en particular. Sacudió la cabeza para perder contacto con aquel pensamiento que solía ponerlo de mal humor, simplemente porque no hizo absolutamente nada para que las cosas fuesen diferentes y fue tarde que se dio cuenta de aquello.

Tomo su gorro de un azul cielo ubicado en el único sillón de la sala con la idea de salir y tomar algo de aire, a despejar su mente.

Estuvo un largo rato transitando por el pueblo en donde residía, no miraba a su alrededor, ni mucho menos, las personas le miraban. Solo seguía caminando sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar.

Detuvo su andaba de pronto y observo los tonos rojizos y naranjas del cielo que eran reflejados en el mar que se encontraba no muy lejos suyo. El mirar aquella gran brecha de agua solo le hacía retomar los recuerdos anteriores. Parecía mentira, pero el simple hecho de recordar que una vez vivió ahí le emocionaba de un cierto modo.

-No hay caso…- susurro lo bastante bajo, sin cambiar su usual expresión neutral sosteniendo la mirada sobre el mar.

El no era de la clase de persona que se arrepentía de sus actos, pero había una cosa, una sola cosa que hasta incluso no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño en ocasiones: el haberlo dejado ir…. ¿Curioso no? Al final, termino patéticamente enamorado de alguien que ni soportaba.

Decir que estaba excelente a como estaba y vivía seria una mentira, por una parte claro está. Pues tenía la vida que quería: tranquila y sin la dependencia de alguien más, pero se equivoco, a esas alturas se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien a su lado, a alguien que le agregara un toque emotivo a su monótona vida… y por sobre todo… no necesitaba de cualquier persona… lo necesitaba a él… a ese danés pesado que le ponía de los nervios y provocaba que se enojara. Y ahora, solo podía estar enojado por el simple hecho de no tenerlo.

Hecho un último vistazo al cielo ya un poco más oscuro y giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a regresar a su hogar. Ya era suficiente de pensamientos deprimentes, por lo menos por ese día.

-¿Qué…?- sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera y de su boca salió un apenas audible grito al verse atrapado y sin salida. No se percato en el momento en donde su cuerpo fue envuelto dentro de un par de fuertes brazos. Estaba estático ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación?

-Sabia que te iba a encontrar aquí…- su aliento cálido choco contra su oreja logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo- Noru…- eso fue más que suficiente para que relajara los músculos y prácticamente se dejara abrazar, pensando solo que su mente le estaba jugando sucio.

Poco después, el abrazo se deshizo y fue ahí que se atrevió a dar media vuelta para mirar aquellos vivos ojos azules que lo miraban con ilusión. El hecho de que los suyo se mostraban fríos no quería decir que no estuviera feliz.

-Tonto- sonrió de lado desviando la mirada. Ya no cabía la mayor duda de que todo era real, al igual de lo que sentía por esa persona.

-¿Eh?- pestaño un par de veces seguidas e hizo un puchero, pero sin quitar la sonrisa amplia de sus labios- Y yo que pensaba que estarías feliz de verme- exagero la situación sabiendo más que nadie que el otro estaban tan feliz como el mismo.

No respondió. Y con un notable sonrojo, se puso de puntitas y deposito un rápido beso en los labios del más alto. En sí, había actuado con respecto a lo que su corazón deseaba. Luego de repasar lo que había hecho, le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse, o en realidad, a huir.

-¡Espera Noru!- le costó apenas unos segundos en reaccionar. Y sin más, volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con más delicadeza. No se había equivocado en haber ido a buscarlo, mejor decisión no pudo haber tomado.

Las cosas terminaron saliendo a como ambos esperaban, aprendiendo en el proceso que el tener esperanza e iniciativa no era del todo malo…

**.**

Escucho que una voz suave y femenina lo llamaba por su nombre. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporo en el sillón en donde cayó dormido hace un rato. Llevo una mano a sus rubios cabellos y movió su cabeza en un intento de alejar la pereza. Pudo darse cuenta, que a su lado se hallaba una chica, de varios años menor que él, del mismo color de cabellos y ojos mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna.

-Es extraño verte aquí ¿Sucedió algo?- le pregunto un poco preocupada, se suponía que él tenía que estar durmiendo en esos momentos en su cama.

-No fue nada... no tienes por qué preocuparte Lily- se levanto y le dio la espalda a su pequeña hermanita, no iba a molestarla con sus problemas, la clase de problemas que había experimentado desde que tenía pareja- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto esta vez cayendo en cuenta que era de madrugada.

-Sed- mostro el vaso de agua fresca que llevaba en una mano- Regresaré a dormir, hasta mañana hermano- y así, se retiro dejándolo solo, no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

La vio alejarse por la oscuridad sin poder evitar sentirse bien. Por fin, después de tantos años de fracasos y desesperación pudo tener a su hermanita de vuelta, todo había valido la pena. Dirigió su mirada al sillón y regreso a recortarse en el, sabía que aun su esposa estaba enojada con él, y para completar, por algo que él no hizo y había sido un completo accidente. Se durmió en unos segundos y apenas cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, su mente comenzó a divagar en recuerdos, sobre todo desde que piso suelo suizo...

Apenas hubo llegado, fue directo hacia el orfanato en donde su hermana estaba atrapada, siguiendo la dirección que había conseguido. Una vez por fin allá, las personas encargadas no querían dejarlo verla. Lucho y lucho, pero el resultado era nulo, no le creían que fuese su familia.

En uno de sus tantos intentos, se topo con una chica de largo cabello negro y sedoso que iban acompañado con un par de ojos violetas que aguardaban debajo de unos anteojos, su nombre era Mariazel una joven austriaca que trabajaba ahí. A pesar de su carácter y personalidad un tanto especial, esta le ayudo a escabullirse por el edificio para que lograse ver a Lily, después de todo, ambas eran buenas amigas.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando aquel intento, el intento de ambos, fuera descubierto. Esa fue la parte más difícil...

Entreabrió un poco los ojos al sentir algo golpeando su rostro. Se encontró con la expresión, aun con el ceño un tanto fruncido en su rostro, de su pareja.

-Hazme espacio- pidió, desviando un poco la mirada pero sin dejar de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Después de todo, el sillón era lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

-¿No era que no querías dormir conmigo hoy? Sabes que lo de tu lazo fue un completo accidente...- la miro, prácticamente imitando su expresión y recordándole el motivo por el que se había enojado.

-Lo sé- admito, bastante raro en ella. Lo del lazo fue sin querer y lo sabía, fue su culpa por el haberlo dejado en la ventana y que Vash, por error, lo tumbase para que un gato rebelde se lo llevara. El suizo la miro e hizo caso a lo que le pedía; se hizo a un lado. Se recostó y así durmieron placenteramente. Al fin y al cabo, no podían estar enojados el uno con el otro para siempre.

-Mañana te comprare uno nuevo y más bonito...-

**.**

-¡Hola Paulo!-

Dejo a un lado aquel grueso libro que ojeaba y se quito los anteojos de lectura dejando al descubierto sus ojos verdosos. Sonrió amablemente al que recién entraba a la habitación.

-¡_Boa tarde_! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?- hizo énfasis en lo ultimo observando el vendaje que cubría el brazo izquierdo de aquel muchacho de varios años menor que él.

-Muy bien- sonrió de lado- Gracias a tus atenciones se va recuperando, por un momento creí que iba a perder el brazo- rio con nerviosismo recordando el cómo su brazo termino en tal estado.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, déjame chequearlo- le dijo invitándolo a acercarse. Este lo hizo y permitió que el portugués hiciera su trabajo.

-Muchas gracias, en serio- le dijo con total sinceridad, dejando de lado el tono bromista que solía utilizar a menudo, al fin y al cabo, Paulo era de las pocas personas en las que se podía confiar ciegamente.

-No es nada, lo hago con gusto- dejo sus finos y muy cuidados implementos de trabajo en su lugar una vez que hubo terminado y determinado que todo iba bien- Debes tener más cuidado- le aconsejo colocando una mano en su hombro y con seriedad. El chico de uniforme un tanto desordenado sonrió algo inocente.

-A todo esto...-cambio de tema al mirar el reloj de pared, luego poso su mirada sobre la del mayor- ¿No se te hace tarde para tu tan esperada cita con el oficial?- le recordó con tono pícaro y cómplice estando al tanto de la situación de su compañero y aquel hombre con rostro de pocos amigos. Muchas veces se pregunto él como el Portugués pudo haberse enamorado de alguien así, pero al final solo obtuvo como respuesta que el amor era raro, y bastante.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamo un poco exaltado, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se quito la pulcra y reluciente bata blanquecina que llevaba puesta y la dejo sobre el perchero de madera, tomando en el proceso su saco azabache.

Mientras, el recluta observaba cada uno de los movimientos rápidos y un tanto nerviosos del joven médico. Sonrió con algo de burla, habían veces en las que Paulo actuaba como un adolescente, un adolescente enamorado sobretodo.

-¡Me voy! Recuerda seguir con el tratamiento- le dijo antes de irse, cerrar la puerta de un portazo y comenzar a caminar con pasos apresurados, sin dejar de mencionar la sonrisa ansiosa que iba marcada en su moreno rostro. Por fin, luego de todo ese tiempo iban a volver a verse...

Transitaba por los espaciosos pasillos de aquel lugar que ya de memoria se sabía, lugar que lo acogió y le brindo una importante oportunidad. Gracias a eso, logro llegar hasta donde estaba y tal cosa le llenaba de orgullo y de una inmensa felicidad debido a que su meta había sido cumplida ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz ante eso?

Mientras se dirigía a su destino, muchas de las personas con las que se encontraba le saludaban con alegría y respeto, saludo que devolvía de la misma manera. Pues con la llegada del portugués a tal lugar no solo obtuvieron a un talentoso y muy humilde medico, si no también se ganaron a un excelente amigo y compañero… esto y mucho más era Paulo Da Silva para ellos, el líder en jefe del cuerpo de medicina de la marina holandesa.

Y sobre todo, había una persona en especial que se gano un lugar exclusivo en el corazón del luso… en pocas palabras, su amor.

-Vaya… estaba pensando seriamente en ir y sacarte de tu oficina cargado-

-No exageres….- detuvo su andaba y rodo los ojos, algo divertido con aquella actitud, mas porque solo se demoro un par de minutos- Si ya estoy aquí- se encogió de hombros.

Se encontraban en la entrada principal, el portugués había divisado a su pareja en el umbral de le puerta estando de brazos cruzados y con su típica expresión de "odio a todo el mundo, no te me acerques" o algo por el estilo, al luso le gustaba bromear con tal cosa.

-Ya lo sé, ya era hora- se acerco hasta el recién llegado y deposito un rápido beso en sus labios, en señal de saludo- Creí que ibas a olvidarme por el trabajo- comento en una distancia prudente, sin malas intensiones en realidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, con el luso pensando en esas últimas palabras. Era cierto que amaba su trabajo, que hizo incontables sacrificios para poder ejercerlo ¿Acaso eso era su culpa? Pero ambos sabían que eso no era de esa forma.

-Hey- con una malo levanto el rostro recién caído del portugués- No me escape de mi turno para verte así, sonríe… no, sonríeme- sabía que era egoísta ¿Y qué? El era su pareja, y por lo tanto, deseaba tenerlo solo para él.

-¿Qué hiciste qué, Vicent?- su mirada se torno acusadora, aun cuando su corazón había iniciado a latir rápidamente por aquellas palabras. Aquel oficial de alto rango, centrado en su cargo y un tanto amargado, sabiendo que no era del todo así y que podía ser bastante dulce cuando se lo proponía, había dejando todo aquello por él.

-Nada, nada- desvió su mirada esmeralda evitando la molesta del castaño, realmente no tenía el porqué haber dicho eso último, se había dejado llevar por el momento. Por otra parte, estaba más que sorprendido por el cómo las cosas se dieron entre ellos. El, que había mirado con malos ojos a Paulo cuando llego a la organización, termino viendo en el mucho más que solo habilidad, quedo sorprendido con el gran talento que poseía. Y por si fuera poco, se gano su corazón ¿Curioso no?

-Te eche de menos- comento el luso un par de segundos después, olvidando lo anterior y sin evitar reír levemente. Ahora estaba en posición de comprender perfectamente el cómo se sentían Arthur y Kiku en su último viaje… el amor volvía a las personas ¿Soñadoras quizás? No le importaba saberlo, con tal, el era medico no "psicólogo" ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era tener la gran oportunidad de experimentarlo, de sentirse enamorado y amado a la vez, de aquel hombre con él quien cruzo miradas la primera vez que estuvo en Holanda, miradas de desprecio que se habían convertido en miradas de amor.

-A todo esto, tengo una sorpresa- se tomo su tiempo para buscar algo en sus bolsillos y una vez que lo obtuvo lo mostro: un par de boletos.

-Esto es…- sus ojos de abrieron de par en par. Tomo uno de ellos y lo leyó.

-Sí, iremos a tu país- completo.

-P-pero ¿Por qué?- su voz se quebró, más que todo por la emoción, se sentía extremadamente feliz de tener la oportunidad de regresar a su tierra natal.

-Porque se me antojo- se encogió de hombros, no iba admitir tan fácil que lo había hecho solo por él, las veces que le escuchaba hablar de su país eran muchas y gracias a eso le daba curiosidad el conocerlo- Y no te preocupes, tus tíos no podrán hacerte algo- agrego, sabiendo que al luso le preocupaba ese detalle- Eres un integrante de la marina holandesa, es imposible que puedan colocar una mano sobre ti. Y más, sobre mi cadáver-

-Vicent…- se llevo una mano al rostro, aun asimilando la grandiosa situación. No tenia palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, sentimientos de felicidad y emoción mezclados. Y por si fuera poco, el holandés tenía razón, pertenecía a una organización importante y con eso sus tíos no podrán hacerle daño otra vez, ya era un hombre libre y todo comenzó aquel día cuando un extraño pirata lo secuestro hasta su navío para que tratara a uno de sus tripulantes heridos. Le debía mucho más a Arthur de lo que imaginaba- _Obrigado_- no espero más y se acerco hasta el rubio para unirse en un abrazo.

El abrazo se deshizo, y el portugués en esos momentos detallaba los boletos que tenía en la mano, aquellos que iban a darle el pase hasta su país.

-Espera… estos no son boletos de barco… no me digas que…- desvió la mirada de los mismos y miro al rubio un tanto confundido al haber notado ese detalle.

-Sí, iremos por vía aérea- le contesto, bastante tranquilo.

-¿¡Q-que!?- se puso nervioso, demasiado a decir verdad ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso? él no se sentía preparado para viajar de esa forma ¡Si jamás lo había hecho en su vida!

-¿Cuál es el problema?- lo miro extrañado- ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?- dijo lo bastante burlón, bastante porque él era de las personas que nunca bromeaban- Además, es uno de los nuevos aviones y yo lo voy a pilotar- quiso darle confianza con eso, pero al parecer todo resulto al revés.

-Ahora sabiendo eso, menos- una gota bajo por su sien- Y no tengo miedo- hizo un puchero gracioso- No es mi culpa que no esté acostumbrado a esas cosas-

-Pues te acostumbraras, nadie dijo que ser pareja de un oficial de la aviación fuese fácil- volvió a mirarlo, y sonrió de lado.

Paulo le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más seguro, pero solo un poquito. Y si, tenía algo de miedo, uno nunca sabe que es lo puede pasar allá tan arriba.

Ambos siguieron conversando un rato más, y peleando también porque el menor no estaba de acuerdo con ciertas cosas, pero al final se dieron cuenta que era ya la hora de su cena, pues Vicent había reservado en uno de los restaurantes más finos de la ciudad…

Esto era apenas el comienzo de su vida juntos, no eran las personas más emocionaste y animadas del mundo, todo por ser muy reservados en ciertos detalles, pero vivían bien y estaban más que felices por ello ¿Acaso faltaba algo más? Obviamente no.

**.**

-Señor-

Su mirada viajo hasta la figura femenina que pedía su atención. Un poco extrañado, ya que había anunciado que iba a estar ocupado con algunas cosas y que no deseaba que le interrumpieran, dejo a un lado el trozo de tela que recién le daba un gran acabado a mano.

-Ósea ¿No les dije que iba a estar ocupado?- inflo las mejillas algo inconforme. Lo que sea que estuviese pasando tenía que ser demasiado importante como para cortar con su fabulosa inspiración.

La mujer solo rio.

-Tenemos un caso 003 allá afuera y creímos conveniente que usted lo atendiera- le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación. Era común entre ellos nombran los tipos de problemas que se presentaran, sobre todo si eran sugerencias que solicitaban los clientes al llegar hasta su establecimiento.

Se quedo pensativo por un momento, hacía tiempo que no atendía un caso como ese… tal vez y algo bueno saque de todo…

-Manos a la obra-

Salió de su despacho y tomo rumbo hasta la zona asignada a la atención del público. Una vez allá, fue posible notar el excelente decorado y orden del lugar, todo era realmente elegante… y todo era de tal manera gracias a su propio esfuerzo y la ayuda de muchísimas personas…

-El jefe ya vendrá, espere un poco por favor- escucho a la chica que recientemente le había llamado. Y sin más, se llego hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Algo en que pueda ayudarle?- le brindo una sonrisa reluciente y amable, aquella sonrisa especial para los clientes, y más si estos eran nuevos. Pero una vez que detallo al chico su sonrisa desapareció, aunque no del todo. Lo conocía… de eso no había duda, pero no era capaz de recordar de donde, no todavía.

-S-si… vera, uno de mis hermanos se casara pronto y… - no supo porque, pero se puso algo nervioso ante la presencia del extravagante rubio, que se le hizo vagamente familiar.

-¡No se diga más!- exclamo, interrumpiendo con la explicación del otro chico- Tengo el traje perfecto para ti… y es nada más ni nada menos que uno de mis últimos diseños- junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, emocionado ¡Por fin había encontrado a alguien indicado para portar su más reciente diseño!- Sígueme- giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hasta el interior, siendo seguido por el joven de cabello castaño, no sin antes de agradecerle a la chica que le atendió en un principio.

Feliks estaba seguro, que ese encuentro significaba algo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podía sacar algo de provecho de aquello. Porque si, ese chico termino siendo nada más ni nada menos que aquel lituano con él se encontró cuando estuvo en Russia hace ya más de un año… el mundo era realmente pequeño ¿Verdad?

**.**

**.**

Iban tomados del brazo mientras caminaban a paso lento admirando su alrededor bajo los ya no tan fuertes rayos del sol, siendo horas de la tarde, en una no tan pequeña área pueblerina bastante lejos de la ciudad de Londres, donde ambos vivían en la actualidad, disfrutando juntos de aquella salida y viaje que fue planeado con anticipación.

-Mira allá- señalo con el dedo índice lo que parecía una pequeña placita que en ese momento se encontraba vacía y un tanto descuidada- Cada vez que veníamos aquí jugaba con Ian y Alice justo ahí- Arthur le contaba al peli negro lo que su vaga memoria iba recordando, este ultimo escuchaba gustosamente lo que le contaban opinando en ocasiones- Aunque en un principio Alice se negaba a jugar con nosotros, todo porque no quería ensuciar su vestido, pero al final terminaba acercándose y podíamos pasar hasta horas jugando- concluyo soltando una rápida risita, a pesar de que no le gustaba divagar en el pasado habían ciertos momentos que le fascinaba recordar, era como si los viviera por segunda vez en su vida.

-Me imagino…- susurro, bastante a gusto con lo que el ingles le contaba, con eso podía conocer un poquito más sobre su vida- ¿Venían aquí muy seguido?-

-Algo así, mi padre solía hacer muchos negocios en esta zona y mi madre nos sacaba a pasear cuando él estaba ocupado en eso- respondió aun con la tarea de chequear lo que le rodeaba, habían muchísimas cosas que cambiaron con los años pero habían otras que seguían intactas, tal cual las recordaba.

Siguieron conversando, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas curiosas que les dedicaban, es decir, no todos los días se podía observar a un británico vestido un poco elegante acompañado de un asiático que lucía bastante parecido pero con solo mirarlo se podía detallar que era un extranjero, un asiático para ser exactos. Simplemente, era una pareja bastante peculiar.

Fue de pronto cuando Arthur sintió un ligero empujón por la espalda que logro que se separara de Kiku. Fue a reclamar, como no, pero grande fue su sorpresa al detallar a una niña de no más de diez años de cabello castaño y con sus ropas un poco sucias, al parecer era una pequeña huérfana.

-¡Fíjate para la próxima, grandote!- le grito con una voz un tanto chillona, haciendo énfasis en lo último.

El rubio la miro curioso y se señalo así mismo ¿Grandote? ¿Le había llamado grandote? Si por poco y era más alto que Kiku, que justo intentaba reprimir una risita por ello. Estaba por contestarle pero aquella niña salió corriendo, mas parecía que estuviera huyendo, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-Arthur…- la voz del peli negro tomo su atención- La persiguen, esa pequeña está huyendo de alguien- su voz sonaba segura y miraba en dirección que había tomado la misma. El rubio pensó un poco en ello y le dio la razón, la expresión en su rostro estaba lleno de un miedo extraño.

Sin pensarlo más, siguieron su rastro y tardaron aproximadamente ocho minutos en encontrarla y efectivamente, estaba rodeada de varios hombres con malas pintas, en donde sus intensiones no eran nada buenas.

-Nos perteneces- dijo uno de ellos sosteniendo una cuerda y acercándose a la castaña, con la clara intensión de capturarla ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué estaba tratando a un animal?

-¡Déjenme en paz!- grito la niña, cuando temblaba de miedo, por nada del mundo iba a dejarse capturar, no de nuevo.

Un segundo hombre carraspeo la lengua y mostro el trozo de madera que llevaba en una mano, pensaba en golpearle para dejarla inconsciente. Pero no conto con que una persona no identificada, para ellos, le golpease primero; era Arthur que había salido en defensa de la criatura.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- la voz áspera del japonés capto la atención de todos ellos y volteando topándose con la figura del mismo. Estaba bastante molesto, y más porque no era la primera vez que veía algo como eso, era algo un tanto común en donde viva, en Japón, y una de sus tareas como samurái era evitar tales acontecimientos. Puede que ya no sea uno, pero por nada del mundo iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, asqueados por la interrupción, y se lanzaron dispuestos a darle una lección. Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que ambos, Arthur y Kiku, se encargaran de dejarlos a todos inconscientes en el suelo. Puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo sin pelear, pero aun no habían pedido habilidad ni condición y eso lo notaron en ese momento. Se dirigieron a la niña, que los miraba con total desconfianza y daba pasos hacia atrás, pero antes de que llegasen a ella para preguntarles por lo que había sucedido esta cayó al suelo al haber perdido el conocimiento.

-Esta herida- Kiku corrió hasta ella y la reviso, y si, tenía heridas por varias partes del cuerpo- Hay que llevarla con un medico, y urgente- sudo frio, el estado de ella no era muy bueno. El británico asintió y fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta un medico cercano…

**.**

Pasaron un par de horas, y aun esperaban alguna noticia de la pequeña que había sido sometida a una revisión intensiva. Arthur había hablado con las autoridades, informándoles de la situación anterior, y estos fueron en busca de aquellos hombres que ya habían sido denunciados por varios delitos. Luego de acatar ese punto, se dirigió hasta donde estaba el asiático, justo en la parte de espera, y se sentó a su lado.

-No te preocupes- lo abrazo por los hombros dándole apoyo, sabía que estaba preocupado. El era así, se preocupaba por todo el mundo y eso le gustaba, era algo que él no podía hacer.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- recostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio buscando tranquilizarse. Le era imposible, por un lado estaba molesto por lo de antes, sabiendo que esa niña no era la única que pasaba por ese tipo de situaciones, y por otro se moría de le preocupación por ella, no sabían si iba a salir bien de todo. Por un momento, deseo que Paulo estuviese con ellos, tal vez el si podía salvarla.

Arthur se pregunto ¿Cómo su pacifico viaje se había convertido en eso? obviamente eso no estaba en su planes, y más porque con él buscaba relajarse conjunto con Kiku, unas cortas vacaciones de solo ellos dos. De paso, no sabían nada de esa pequeña, ni su nombre si quiera, las autoridades aun investigaban su paradero.

Uno de los médicos que atendía a la niña se acerco hasta a ellos anunciándoles que estaba fuera de peligro y tal vez despertaba pronto. Ambos se aliviaron y pidieron pasar a verla, cosa que le fue concebida. Una vez frente a ella, esta despertó de pronto y se asusto por un momento, pero al recordar por lo que había pasado logro que se calmara.

-Hola…- el peli negro buscaba acercarse hasta ella lo más sutil posible, todo para que no se asustara- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ashley…- respondió bajito pero lo suficiente audible.

Ahí supieron que no recordaba nada de su pasado lejano, salvo un par de años más recientes, que de ahí ha estado viviendo huyendo de todos esos hombres que capturaban niños sin familia, todo para vender sus órganos y hasta partes de su cuerpo a personas con dinero que lo necesitaban. A pesar de sus diez años, porque los tenia, contaba todo con total normalidad.

Los mayores escuchaban con los ojos muy abiertos su historia, aun cuando sabían lo podrido que estaba el mundo tal cosa les había dejado desconcertados. Ella no recordaba nada sobre su familia, el recuerdo era muy vago y según el médico que le atendió había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que logro que perdiera ese trozo de memoria.

Estuvieron toda la tarde ahí, acompañando a Ashley y esperando una noticia por parte de las autoridades por si habían encontrado el paradero de algún familiar. La niña se notaba incomoda y sin confianza, pero no la culpaban, estaba rodeada de desconocidos y por todo lo que paso solo podía pensar lo peor de las personas. La noche cayo y tuvieron que retirarse, acordando regresar al día siguiente para seguir esperando por alguna notica, obviamente, la niña se quedo en aquel pequeño pero bastante movilizado y equipado hospital.

**.**

-¿Crees que… algún familiar este buscando a esa niña?-

En ese momento se encontraban en la habitación de aquella posada en donde residían por los momentos, Kiku ya se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, pensando también que no era tan cómoda como la que tenía en casa y compartía con el rubio, haciendo un breve repaso de lo que les había sucedido en esa tarde. Definitivamente, aquello había sido lo más relevante de su viaje.

-Lo más probable, no creo que no haya nadie que la busque- se sentó en el borde de la cama a un lado del peli negro y le contesto buscando las mejores palabras para ello, sabía que aun estaba preocupado.

-¿Y si no?- poso su mirada sobre la esmeralda del mayor.

-No lo sé….- susurro, no sabía si quiera que mas deducir del asunto- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos con ella?- le dijo luego de un corto silencio curvando los labios en una sonrisa divertida. Kiku solo se tapo con las cobijas, no sin antes reclamarle, un poco avergonzado. No era lo que estaba pensando, pero… si había la oportunidad…

-No, lo ideal es que pueda reunirse con algún familiar- se quito las cobijas de la cara y observo con seguridad de nueva cuenta al británico- No hay nada ni nadie que pueda reemplazar a la familia verdadera- sonrió con un toque de nostalgia, no tenía ningún recuerdo con su familia, ya que solo conoció a su hermano, pero a pesar de todo lo tuvo a él durante varios años y vivió muchísimos momentos agradables justo al mismo.

Arthur se acerco hasta él y beso dulcemente su frente, un tanto conmovido por sus palabras. A pesar de que el tuvo su familia completa no eran del todo unidos, prácticamente cada quien iba por su lado. Pero ese no era el momento de enfocarse en eso, justo ahí tenía a su nueva familia… y por nada del mundo pensaba en alejarse de el.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, como lo habían acordado, se dirigieron hasta el hospital para saber el estado de la pequeña Ashley. Al llegar, fueron hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba y notaron que el hombre que la había atendido el día anterior estaba con ella.

La castaña miro a las figuras de los recién llegados con sorpresa, puesto que en ningún momento pensó que los iba a volver a ver, pero no, ahí estaban conversando con ella y preguntándole el cómo se sentía. Nunca alguien se había preocupado por ella… se sentía extraña…

-¡Ashley!- de pronto, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un muchacho de cabello corto y castaño bastante claro. Se llego hasta la niña y la abrazo protectoramente.

La nombrada abrió los ojos como platos, en ese momento cuando vio a aquel joven sintió como diversas imágenes se iban aclarando en su memoria, ese era…

- Ethan…- susurro, aun atrapada en los brazos del chico. En ese momento las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos café claros.

-Por fin… pensaba que nunca iba a encontrarte, hermana…- deshizo el abrazo y le miro con una cálida sonrisa, también estaba llorando.

Los tres espectadores observaban la escena conmovidos, en parte porque al final todo había salido bastante bien ¿O no? Era como un especie de milagro…

El recién llegado correspondía al nombre de Ethan y era un joven de Nueva Zelanda, que vivía en Inglaterra desde niño, y hermano mayor de la castaña. Sucedía que, por diversos disturbios y problemas, sus padres decidieron separarse quedándose el con su padre y la aun de cuatro años Ashley con su madre. El chico se entero, varios años después, que su madre se había ido del país… y que no lo había hecho con su hermana. Su padre y el, bastante molestos por aquel acto, decidieron buscarla por todos los medios existentes, pero no habían tenido éxito. Hasta ese día.

Al final, Ethan consiguió llevarse consigo a su hermana, la cual poco a poco iba recuperando la memoria que perdió. Fue un final feliz por esa parte…

**.**

Arthur y Kiku habían llegado a su hogar hace ya algunas semanas atrás. Este último se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo mientras tarareaba una canción, el rubio no estaba así que podía aprovechar ¿No había nada de malo en eso verdad?

-¡Kiku!-

La voz del británico, que lo llamaba desde la entrada, interrumpió con su quehacer y se dirigió hasta allá, un poco curioso por el tono en que le había llamado.

-No creo que hayas olvidado lo de la pequeña de aquellas vez ¿No?- sonreía un tanto ansioso, el peli negro negó con la cabeza, mas extrañado aun por su actitud- Se que no es lo mismo, pero apenas lo vi pensé en ti-

El japonés no sabía a qué se refería ¿El sol le había afectado la cabeza acaso?

Arthur abrió más la puerta de la entrada y revelo una caja de cartón. Invito a su pareja a que se acercara a chequearla, lo cual hizo rápidamente. Y ahí en su interior se encontró con un pequeño cachorrito.

-Esto es…- se agacho y lo tomo en brazos, era un hermoso perrito de pelaje blanquecino- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

-Una humilde señora del pueblo lo vendía, así que decidí comprarlo para ti- se paso una mano por detrás de la cabeza, recordando en el acontecimiento.

-Es lindo…- susurro mirando de cerca al animalito, el cual le dio una lamida rápida a su nariz. Era demasiado adorable.

Arthur se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, había hecho una gran elección. Igual, no había alguien ese mundo que conociera lo gustos de asiático más que el mismo.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras?- ahora se encontraban sentados en uno de los sofá de la sala, con Kiku aun admirando fascinado al cachorro, si mas bien le parecía un lindo peluche…

-No se…- dejo de ver al animal y se fijo en el rubio

-¿Qué tal _Flying Mint Bunny_?- levanto su dedo pulgar.

-No, suena demasiado ingles y ridículo para mi gusto- respondió con total sinceridad, de paso ¿De dónde saco ese nombre tan raro? Arthur decayó un poco.

-Pensaba que te gustaban las cosas inglesas- se encogió de hombros y volteo la mirada, solo para que no viera que se había ofendido ¡Y cómo no! Si era un nombre estupendo ¡Así se llamaba uno de sus amigos mágicos de la infancia!

-Que me guste una sola cosa no significa que me guste todo- paso por alto la actitud del rubio y acaricio la cabecita del cachorrito.

-¿Si? ¿Y eso que sería?- regreso a mirarlo de nueva cuenta, curioso sobre todo.

-Tu- sonrió, mirando ahora al rostro igual sonriente del británico. Simplemente, le era imposible enojarse para siempre con su Kiku, si a la final terminaba embobado con su expresión, movimientos, palabras… _todo. _

Arthur estaba por cortar la distancia, que de por si era corta, entre ellos para besarle. Pero no conto con que un balón no identificado entrase por la puerta, ya que la habían dejado entreabierta, y le diera de lleno en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¿Q-que?- el peli negro se acerco rápidamente al otro, aun shockeado por lo que acababa de suceder. Dejo al pequeño animalito aun sin nombre en la caja y ayudo a levantar al rubio. Si, estaba preocupado y extrañado, pero en el fondo le había dado bastante risa, fue una escena muy cómica.

-Quien q-quiera que haya sido l-lo pagara…- murmuro con una mano en la cabeza y sosteniéndose del brazo del menor ¿Qué había sido eso? se pregunto, era la primera vez que algo como eso pasaba desde que ambos vivían ahí.

-¡Es tu culpa! Anda y discúlpate- la voz de un chico se escucho del lado de fuera seguido por varias quejas de otro, al parecer eran dos de ellos.

Arthur puso mala cara, eran voces de niños obviamente… odiaba los niños… eran insoportables y por su culpa cosas como la que acaba de suceder pasaban muy seguido.

-Pueden que sean los nuevos vecinos- Kiku se levanto del sofá, del cual se había sentado de nuevo una vez que ayudo al rubio a levantarse, y se acerco hasta la puerta. Arthur lo siguió, incognito por conocer a sus nuevos _vecinitos._

Curiosamente, la zona en donde vivían tenía muchos lados positivos, pues era un lugar en donde existían pocas casas y todas ellas estaban bien distribuidas, es decir, una bastante lejos de la otra. La casa más cercana a la suya se encontraba vacía desde que ambos llegaron ahí, hasta que se enteraron que una familia iba a mudarse…

Se quedaron de piedra una vez que observaron a los dos muchachos. Un chico adolescente y una niña… la misma niña de aquella vez, que cuando los reconoció se apeno al máximo, porque si, lo del balón había sido su culpa. El chico que la acompañada la empujo hacia delante, invitándole a disculparse.

-Y-yo…- se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

La pareja anglo-japonesa intercambio miradas, aun asimilando lo que sus ojos veían… el mundo era tan pequeño…

-¡Lo lamento!- Ashley cerró los ojos con fuera y bajo la cabeza.

-No te preocupes…- para la sorpresa de todos, Arthur se acerco hasta ella y le revolvió el cabello- Solo asegúrate de que no vuelva a suceder ¿Si?- su tono de voz era calmado, raro en él a decir verdad. Kiku solo sonrió levemente ante aquella actitud bastante madura provenir de él.

-¡Ah!- un grito del otro chico los saco del momento y dirigieron su mirada hasta él para notar él como el perrito estaba encima suyo lamiéndole la cara.

-Pochi- susurro el peli negro al ver la escena.

-¿Eh?- Arthur lo miro, curioso.

-Ese será su nombre- sonrió.

-Creo que le gustas, Andrew- se acerco hasta él y el recién nombrado Pochi se dirigió a ella.

Por lo que Arthur y Kiku supieron, la familia de la niña estaba constituida por su hermano mayor Ethan, su padre, su hermano postizo Andrew, que fue adoptado por su padre, y ella. Era una bonita familia, y el señor de la casa era bastante amigable. Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que todos se hicieran grandes amigos. El pequeño mundo de Arthur y Kiku se expandía poco a poco de nueva cuenta…

**.**

Entre ambos, no todo era amor y paz, no señor. Pues había ocasiones en donde volvían a sus antiguas peleas especiales, debido a que el orgullo de los dos no les permitía darle la razón al otro…

-La harina va para el final-

-No, va justo ahora-

-Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo-

-¿E insinúas que yo no?-

Arthur entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Kiku solo le ignoro y tomo el saco de harina para proceder a echarlo en el envase en donde tenían aquella rara mezcla que ambos preparaban.

-No- el rubio le detuvo antes de que la echara.

-Que si- lo miro retadoramente alejando el saco del otro. Eso solo hizo que Arthur lo tomase de una de las puntas y lo atrajera hasta el -El que sabe de cocina aquí soy yo- agrego.

-Me vale- arrugo las cejas.

El saco iba de Kiku a Arthur y de Arthur a Kiku. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, eso nunca.

Seguían forcejeando, hasta que todo se volvió blanco. Y si, el saco de harina había explotado logrando que se esparciera por toda la cocina y los cubriera por completo.

Arthur tosió, se le había metido harina en la boca, y se restregó los ojos para poder ver. Una vez que cruzo miradas con el asiático se quedaron inexpresivos por unos cortos segundos, asimilando la situación, para luego reír, no a carcajada suelta pero si era una risa bastante animada.

-Es tu culpa- dijeron a la par, señalándose con el dedo acusador y logrando que la harina que estaba a su alrededor se levantara.

Volvieron a reír. No podían evitarlo, el otro se veía realmente cómico en esa situación.

-Ve a asearte- le dijo el peli negro una vez que dejaron de reír. Arthur ladeo la cabeza- Mientras yo limpi…-

Sus palabras quedaron a medias, puesto que el rubio lo había tomado en brazos y comenzó a caminar. Kiku coloco instantáneamente los brazos alrededor de su cuello para evitar que se cayera.

-No tenemos una tina lo bastante grande para no darle un buen uso- fue la excusa del mayor que aun caminaba hasta el piso de arriba.

Kiku volvió a reír, resignado. La limpieza podía esperar… era momento de un baño relajante… primero tenían que limpiarse ellos ¿O no?

**.**

-Arthur…-

La voz suave del peli negro lo saco de sus pensamientos. Eran horas de la tarde y juntos tomaban el té en la pequeña terraza que tenían, era una costumbre que se hizo presente de un tiempo para acá.

-¿Qué pasa?- le toco preguntar.

-A veces siento que no encajo aquí… es decir, los países occidentales son un tanto complicados- suspiro, no le gustaba tocar ese tema pero de cierta forma le mortificaba. Estaba bien por Arthur porque él nació y vivió ahí muchos años pero ¿Y él? ¿Que era de Japón? ¿Qué podía pensar o hacer?

-No digas eso- dejo la taza ya vacía sobre la mesa y tomo una de las manos del peli negro- No importa de dónde seas... lo importante es que te sientas bien y vivas feliz ¿O no?- le dijo sintiéndose un poco nervioso por su reacción ¿Realmente Kiku era feliz con él?

-Claro que soy feliz- lo miro haciendo más fuerte el agarre- Solo que…-

-Nada- lo interrumpió- A mi realmente no me interesa en donde viva, lo único esencial es que estés conmigo- confeso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ciertamente, nunca había dependido tanto de alguien así como dependía del peli negro. El era del tipo de persona que se aburría rápido de ciertas cosas… pero eso no se aplicaba al japonés, jamás iba a aburrirse de su compañía.

Kiku asintió, un tanto conmovido por sus palabras. Porque tenía razón, lo único de interés era que ambos estuvieran juntos, no en donde se encontraban.

-Kiku…- en ese momento encontró una oportunidad, era ahora o nunca- B-bueno- genial, se había puesto nervioso.

-¿Algún problema?- se preocupo, el rubio estaba actuando extraño.

-No… al contrario- tomo aire y de uno de los bolsillos de su camisa saco una cajita que coloco sobre la mesa. Kiku no reconocida de que se trataba, pues nunca había visto una cosa como esa- Cásate conmigo- y la abrió mostrando un anillo platinado.

El asiático se quedo de piedra, podía esperar cualquier cosa del mayor pero… eso jamás, y no es que estuviera molesto ¡Claro que no! Solo que no se lo esperaba…

-Sabes más que nadie que estas cosas no se piden…- sus ojos se cristalizaron, anunciando la próxima venida de las lágrimas.

Al rubio le tomo un momento asimilar sus palabras y sonrió, era la persona más feliz de ese extraño mundo…

Al final, sellaron ese pacto con la unión de sus labios mientras el sol poco a poco se iba ocultando en el anaranjado cielo…

**.**

**.**

_¿Algo más que quieran saber? Imposible, yo llego hasta aquí_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Como lo dice ahí arriba, yo llego hasta aquí 8D realmente muchísimas gracias por el apoyo :'D no saben lo feliz que soy por ello w y por el poder concluir totalmente este fic (: si soy sincera, pensaba que lo iba a dejar a medias twt pero gracias a su apoyo fui trabajando en el poco a poco :D<p>

Agradezco a: Lollypop-Otaku, MusicianWish, Tsubasa Uchiha, ivyterasu, Alana-kei, Ann Aseera, AquaHonda, NozomiNeko, Kcamila08 y a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molesta de leer mi fic :3 en serio, gracias x3

bueno... para mi fue un placer el haber escrito esto 8D con este fic crecí como escritora y conocí a personas estupendas (: tan solo espero que se repita para una próxima vez n_n/

ADIÓS :D


End file.
